


Silver Lining

by White_Dragonfly



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Tropes deconstruction, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, grey morals
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Dragonfly/pseuds/White_Dragonfly
Summary: У Твика гремучая смесь из диагнозов, так себе друзья и отец, сидящий в тюрьме, он болтается на дне социальной иерархии в старшей школе. У Крейга проблемы с контролем гнева, любовь к науке и сложности с принятием безумия, происходящего в Южном Парке. У Твика пришельцы и теории заговора. У Крейга научный анализ и Карл Саган. Но, несмотря на все обстоятельства, постепенно между ними завязывается странная связь.Этот фик основан на строчке: You've been hanging with the unloved kids, Who you never really liked and you never trusted из песни I Am Not A Robot, Marina & The Diamonds





	1. Act I. Дикая тварь из дикого леса

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Silver Lining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700896) by [White_Dragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Dragonfly/pseuds/White_Dragonfly)



Сегодня на английском им в школе задали эссе на банальную тему: «Кто я и где моё место в этом мире?» с требованием привести примеры из прочитанных недавно книг.

  
— Я дикая тварь из дикого леса, — проговорил Твик, глядя в зеркало. Человек, который там отразился, скорее, похож на бледную моль из старого шкафа.

  
Его мать часто спрашивает, кто его воспитывал и не Маугли ли он, на что Твик традиционно огрызается:

  
— Никто меня не воспитывал.

  
После этого они обычно орут друг на друга, как сумасшедшие. Такое иногда бывает, когда у сына атипичная депрессия, тревожное расстройство и СДВГ, у матери — биполярка и, скорее всего, тоже ебучее СДВГ без гиперактивности, а папенька сидит в тюрьме, и оба предпочитают игнорировать его существование, но получается так себе.

  
Ведь добрые соседи с удовольствием им напоминают о том, что Ричард Твик годами подмешивал мет в кофе своих клиентов. Их мало трогает тот факт, что Твик и его мать тоже жертвы в данной ситуации.

  
С Твиком не общаются дети из приличных семей, нет, его никто не травит, просто вежливо его не замечают. Но даже у отбросов есть свои друзья. Стэн Марш, чей отец туп даже по меркам их городка и который почти круглосуточно не просыхает, особенно после того, как его лучший друг отмежевался и начал проводить время с компашкой Крейга Такера. Кенни МакКормик — мелкий наркоторговец, постоянно говорит о порно, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, но на самом деле очень хороший парень, которому Твик был обязан жизнью и рассудком. Баттерс Стотч: его травят все, кому не лень, даже собственные родители, и иногда Твику даже хочется за него вступиться, но он трус, жалкий трус, который не хочет провоцировать Эрика Картмана. Отбитого социопата с извращённым чувством юмора, с возрастом лишь усовершенствовавшего искусство издеваться над людьми, особенно — над собственными «друзьями». В отсутствии Кайла его любимчиком стал Баттерс, но Стэну и Твику, не имеющим, в отличие от Кенни, железного панциря из безграничной самоиронии и задорного похуизма, приходится тяжко.

  
Вот и сегодня Эрик решил подоводить его, опираясь на знаменитую на всю школу паранойю. Но Твик выиграл, по крайней мере, ему нравилось так думать. Да, в трёх случаях из четырёх он невыносимо предсказуем, но иногда выкидывает такое, что сам удивляется. Как сегодня днём за обедом.

  
Обычно доёбки Картмана построены на двух вещах: своеобразных отношениях Твика седой и его страхах по отношению к окружающему миру. Вот и сегодня, приобняв его за плечи, заставив мгновенно напрячься, Картман проговорил вкрадчиво, вполголоса:

  
— Твикс, а, Твикс, ты не заметил, как тебя рассматривает наш дражайший Факер?

  
Картман обожал прозвища, Твик их ненавидел, особенно — производные от своего достаточно глупого имени. И он молчал, надеясь, что Картман отстанет. Но когда всё срабатывало, как он хотел?

  
— Он смотрит на тебя так, будто хочет запереть у себя в подвале и никогда оттуда не выпускать. Знаешь, что обычно делают похитители со своими жертвами, Твикс?

  
О, Твик, чуть не ставший жертвой похищения в десять лет, избегающий людей намного старше себя, не садящийся в машины незнакомцев и ходящий лишь по освещённым улицам, прекрасно представлял. Одно время он читал про маньяков и знаменитые случаи похищения, пока не доводил себя до истерической бессонницы, а потом опять, и так до бесконечности, со временем выделив всевозможные закономерности. И поэтому, хотя ему и страшно до одури, он встал и направился к столу Крейга Такера.

  
Конечно, это не его личный стол — это то место, где сидел он и его друзья. В отличие от Твика — приличные люди: никто из них, кроме Кайла, с ним даже не поздоровался. А с Крейгом у них почти ни одного общего интереса: тот технарь до мозга костей, по слухам, хочет поступать в Массачусетский Технический, а вот у Твика ни с чем, кроме английского, музыки и истории, любви не случилось. Максимум, что ему светит, — это местный колледж. Так что для них это был чуть ли не первый разговор в жизни.

  
— Привет Крейг! — сказал Твик громко-громко — он всегда напоминал мегафон, когда нервничал.

  
Такер взглянул на него несколько ошалело, и Твик практически испытывал гордость.

  
— Привет… Твик, — Крейг, казалось, даже звучал менее монотонно, чем обычно.

  
— Мне тут Картман сказал, что ты постоянно на меня смотришь, хочешь похитить и запереть у себя в подвале, — он выпалил на одном дыхании, и все, кто не смотрел на него до этого, взглянули на него теперь.

  
— Что, блять?! — Твик уже жалел, что он так поступил, но такой уж характер: ему хотелось знать наверняка, задавить проклятую фантазию в зародыше. Главное, чтобы теперь ему за этот характер не прилетело от Крейга ногой по морде, — он ебанулся?

  
— Типа того, — он наклонил голову, придирчиво разглядывая чужие, зелёные, рысьи глаза, желая найти там ответ на свой вопрос, — я просто решил спросить на всякий случай.

  
Потому что это Южный Парк, и здесь может произойти всё что угодно. И Картман оказывается прав слишком часто. Так что если он публично поинтересуется у Крейга, хочет ли тот его похитить, то даже тупая полиция Южного Парка пойдёт обыскивать его дом первым делом. В этом же есть логика, да?

  
— Я не хочу тебя похищать, — Такер произнёс это голосом человека, которого всё смертельно заебало, то есть практически своим обычным, но медленно. Сидящий рядом Кайл, казалось, хотел провалиться под землю от стыда.  
  
— Круто. Спасибо за ответ. Извини за беспокойство, и ещё увидимся! — протараторил всё это Твик и унёсся из столовой как можно быстрее, не оглядываясь, но не настолько быстро, чтобы не услышать вслед:

  
— Вот же феерическая ебанашка.

  
— Заткнись, Клайд.

  
На физкультуру, которая была последним уроком, Картман пришёл в слезах, с опухшим носом и синяком под глазом. Твику стыдно, что у Такера будут из-за него проблемы, но, несмотря на это, он не мог не признать: это самое приятное зрелище за последнее время. А сейчас он вновь вспомнил брошенные вслед ему слова Клайда:

  
— Я феерическая ебанашка.

  
Да, именно так. Урод. Таких только в балаганах показывать. Но в сочинении так не напишешь, поэтому придётся вдохновляться «Завтраком у Тиффани». Их учительница невыносимо сентиментальная женщина, возможно, она проникнется его нелёгкой судьбой и поставит оценку повыше.

  
Только вот в глубине души Твику совершенно не хочется быть дикой тварью из дикого леса, но другого выбора у него нет.


	2. Акт I Runs in the family

Когда Твику хочется расплыться рыбой-каплей, сесть в угол и биться головой о стену, причитая о своей нелёгкой судьбе, он смотрит на Кенни. У того две работы, он снимает квартиру, содержит сестру и каким-то образом умудряется учиться в школе, и это уж не говоря о его постоянных смертях.

Сейчас он ошивался в служебном помещении, покуривая траву. Твик сидел там же, пытаясь хоть как-то подготовиться к контрольной по истории. У него было всё хорошо с историческими закономерностями, он даже иногда спорил с преподавателем, вызывая смешки у одноклассников (правда, не только он: Брофловски тоже этим страдал), но вот даты, проклятые цифры путались между собой, вызывая у него такую знакомую головную боль.

— Чувак, будешь? — ему до сих пор странно видеть Кенни без капюшона.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет! Сначала я начну курить травку, потом попробую ЛСД, потом героин, у меня закончатся деньги, я буду делить шприцы с другими наркоманами, заболею СПИДом и умру!

Кенни фыркнул, будто бы Твик сказал что-то забавное.

— Ну, тебе бы не помешало успокоиться.

— Я спокоен!!!

— Вижу-вижу.

Время ползло удушающе медленно. В конце дня работы почти нет. Обычно Твик занят на кухне, помогая более опытным людям с готовкой, а Кенни находится в зале, обслуживая покупателей и отшучиваясь в ответ на их вопросы о том, нет ли мета в их тортах. Они идиоты. Метамфетамин на вкус очень горький — он помнит, он, наверное, никогда не забудет.

Но у Кенни сейчас перерыв и приступ социализации. А у Твика, если он не выучит все даты Гражданской войны, скоро начнётся паническая атака. _Марш Шармана к морю начался 15 ноября 1864 года… 15 ноября 1864 года… Интересно, как там Стэнли, надеюсь он не пьёт, почему его отец такой безответственный и покупает ему алкоголь, почему его мать до сих пор не отправила его в больницу, но ведь помочь можно лишь тем, кто хочет принять твою помощь, и именно поэтому Кайл… Почему он опять отвлекается?! ААААААААААААААААААА!_

— Кстати, Такер и правда на тебя много смотрит.

— А?

— Но я не думаю, что тебе стоит его бояться, не нервничай. Просто это странно.

— И что это значит, по-твоему? Господи, может, на самом деле он пришелец!

— Чувак, он не пришелец, мы с детского сада его знаем. В общем, я тут недавно продавал им с Клайдом алкоголь, и он спросил, встречаемся мы или нет.

— ЧТО?! — Твик настолько возмущён, что забыл и про тест, и про то, что ему полагалось вздрагивать в ужасе, ожидая очередной подлянки от жизни.

Сама мысль о том, чтобы встречаться с Кенни, который ему чуть ли не как брат, казалась ему дикой. И, кроме того, откуда Крейг знает о его ориентации?! Он шпионит за ним? Может, он гомофоб- консерватор и хочет принести его в жертву на следующем собрании почитателей Тёмных Богов?

— Ну да, я тоже удивился. Просто с тобой-то всё понятно, извращенец, — Кенни коварно улыбнулся, и Твик прекрасно знал, на что тот намекал.

— Сам ты извращенец!

  
— Ну, я-то теоретик, а ты, скорее, практик, — если Кенни сегодня каким-то чудом не помрёт, то он сейчас пойдёт на кухню, возьмёт самый большой нож и прирежет его самолично за тупые шуточки.

  
— Мальчики? — Его мать всегда подбирала самые неподходящие моменты, чтобы появиться. — Вы почему не работаете?

  
Кенни торопливо убрал косяк за спину, но внимание мамы было направлено вовсе не на него. И Твик уже знал заранее, что сейчас ту понесёт, но по привычке попытался защититься.

  
— Марта меня отпустила, сказала, работы всё равно нет, а я только мешаться буду. Эта грозная, но по-своему обаятельная женщина, говорящая с сильным акцентом, практически безраздельно властвовала у них на кухне, и хотя большую часть работников она гоняла только так, к Твику она всегда относилась довольно благожелательно.

  
— Ты мне не врёшь? — Началось.

  
— Нет, не вру.

  
— Точно?!

— Точно! Не веришь — иди и спроси у Марты!

  
— Твик, если ты будешь отлынивать от работы, то не сможешь управлять семейным  
бизнесом!

  
Он со вздохом взял учебник и хорошенько ударил себя им по голове. И ещё раз. Кто ей вообще сказал, что он хотел продолжать этим заниматься?! Если он что-то и понял, то только то, что собственный бизнес — это слишком большой стресс. Ответственность перед работниками, перед клиентами, а сам не знаешь, останется ли в конце месяце хоть какая-то прибыль!

  
— Я, может, вообще не хочу оставаться в Южном Парке?! АРГХ!

  
— Будто бы ты сможешь прожить хоть один в одиночестве! Да ты собственной тени боишься! Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь куда-то поступить, а если и поступишь, то всё равно вернёшься домой.

  
Это было нечестно. Да, он часто забывал поесть, и режим его сна оставался в лучшем случае хаотичным, но ему было уже гораздо лучше, чем в детстве. И учился он не так уж и плохо, особенно для человека с СДВГ. Но нет, вечно она: «Ты такой боязливый Твик, такой несамостоятельный, такой эмоциональный, почему ты не можешь стараться чуть больше». И только то, что Кенни положил руку ему на плечо, спасло Твика от очередного безобразного эмоционального взрыва.

  
Мама, видимо, поняла, что она сказала что-то не то, но было уже поздно.

  
— Мисс Твик, мы пойдём, пожалуй, пока никто ничего не услышал. Если хотите, можете вычесть пропущенное время у меня из зарплаты, — сказал Кенни с вежливой, но очень холодной улыбкой, — пошли, приятель.

  
И он на автомате направился за Кенни, механически не думая садиться в старый, убитый практически грузовик, который друг отжал у родителей или обменял на два ящика скотча — если честно, он плохо помнил. Все необходимые вещи лежали у него в рюкзаке, часть одежды и книг с учебниками давно осели дома у МакКормиков, и он не знал, к добру это или к худу. Тот что-то говорил, вроде как извинялся — то ли за себя, то ли за мать Твика, — но это не имело никакого смысла: всё происходящее вокруг не имело никакого смысла.

  
Дома (он не знал, можно ли называть крохотную квартирку, в которой Кенни жил со своей сестрой, домом, но, по крайней мере, там не сновали проклятые гномы) их уже ожидала Карен. Когда она увидела их, то улыбнулась по-доброму, по-настоящему — так не умеет больше никто в этом проклятом городе — и затараторила привычное:

  
— Привет, Твик, привет, Кенни, рада видеть тебя живым.

  
— Взаимно, сестрёнка.

  
Это фишка брата и сестры МакКормик. Если ты не умер ни разу за целый день, значит, всё уже не настолько плохо. Твик же до сих пор не понимал, как они умудрились не возненавидеть собственных родителей за то, что они натворили. Позволить проклясть своих детей — ради бесплатного пива! Да даже его обожаемый папаша на их фоне выглядел, как заслуженный отец года. Хотя нет. Это преувеличение. Ему просто повезло, что тот его не угробил своими экспериментальными кофейными купажами из ингредиентов местного приготовления…

  
— Хорошо, что ты привёл Твика: он, в отличие от тебя, умеет готовить, — с возрастом и от лучшей жизни она стала чуть менее тихой и спокойной, но влияние её родителей всё равно было заметно, — у нас есть курица!

  
И какое-то время всё спокойно. Твик суетился у плиты, слушая, как Карен рассказывала о том, что сегодня было у них в средней школе. Какой-то мальчишка гот попытался призвать Шуб-Ниггурата, но сделал ошибку, и вместо него явилась (опять) Барбара Стрейзанд, а потом… что было потом — он так и не узнал. Из телефона Кенни раздался знакомый рингтон, и на этом моменте стало понятно, что нормальный и спокойный вечер закончился, не успев начаться.

  
— Да, Стэн? Ты в порядке? Повтори ещё раз, пожалуйста. Нет, Кайла с нами нет, он с нами уже год как не тусит, забыл? Да, он козёл. Да, говнюк. Да. Кончено, ты его ненавидишь, — Кенни встал и пошёл в прихожую, по пути прихватив свою оранжевую парку. Это был не первый раз и не второй раз, когда Кенни приходилось подбирать их общего пьяного товарища и тащить к себе домой, подальше от срущихся родителей и страшных мыслей. Иногда этим приходилось заниматься Твику. Особенно выдающимся был тот раз, когда всей их компании пришлось лететь в Мексику.

  
Он невыносимо скучал по тому прекрасному времени, когда Стэн всё ещё был в адеквате, а Кайл общался с ними. Когда их безумные идеи в основном касались их двоих и Картмана, а Твик жил своей спокойной, относительно свободной от тревог жизнью. И кто сказал им, что встречаться — это хорошая идея? Ах да, точно, жиртрест. И привело ли это хоть к чему-то хорошему? Нет, ни хрена!

  
— Не грусти, — Карен дёрнула его за рукав рубашки, слабо улыбаясь.

  
— Хочешь мне помочь? У меня завтра тест по истории, — учиться с кем-то всегда проще.

  
И до появления бухого и почему-то мокрого с ног до головы Стэна Твик даже успел что-то выучить. Между делом он проверял телефон: там несколько сообщений от мамы вперемешку с извинениями и обещаниями свернуть ему голову, если он не перезвонит ей прямо сейчас. Он написал ей лишь короткое «я в порядке». В отличие от отца, мамины угрозы никогда не звучали убедительно. Карен выглядела так, будто хотела спросить о чём-то, но не решилась, а потом, с приходом Марша, и вовсе забрала свою тарелку с бульоном и ушла к себе в комнату. Она не жаловала пьяных.

  
А Стэн пьян в дрова. Он причитал о том, какое дерьмо весь мир, как он ненавидел всех присутствующих, и о том, как единственный человек, который хоть чего-то стоил, больше не хотел его знать, поэтому ему надо было дать и утопиться в пруду Старка. Кенни озверел где-то минут через десять: он слабо понимал, что такое депрессия, и он совершенно не осознавал, как так можно взять и сдаться, гробя свою жизнь. И он бы накричал на Стэна, но это бесполезно, и они все об этом прекрасно знают.

  
Поэтому вскоре на кухне они остались в одиночестве. И именно Твик слушал Стэна, пока тому не надоест, отвёл его в ванную, чтобы тот проблевался, нашёл ему чистую пижаму и полотенце и отправил спать. Кенни, скорее всего, как обычно будет спать на полу, на матрасе в комнате Карен. А Твик как можно быстрее доел еле тёплый суп, выпил свои антидепрессанты и вернулся в их со Стэном комнату. Ночь ему предстоит весёлая. И, слушая пьяный бред о том, что он, Твик, не такая уж и козлина, думать получается лишь об одном.

  
Если верить книгам и фильмам, то любовь должна делать людей лучше и сильнее, но жизненный опыт подсказывал ему обратное. Она делала их слепыми, как его мать.  Пустыми, как Стэн Марш. Слабыми и готовыми на всё, как Баттерс. И если уж так, то лучше выживать в одиночку, полагаясь на себя, чем любить и доверять тому, кто всё равно предаст. Твик не для того себя по кусочкам собирал, чтобы героически разбиться о какого-то мудака.

  
Просто ему надо быть осторожным. И всё будет хорошо.


	3. Акт I Rooftop club

Картмана хватило на неделю. Ровно. Сегодня за обедом им дали свинину, и она выглядела как-то странно. То ли пережаренная, то ли недопрожаренная — в любом случае, доверия у Твика она не вызывала. Впрочем, как и большая часть еды. И пока он переворачивал её туда и обратно, пытаясь понять, стоило ли ему есть или лучше не надо, Картман решил подоставать его:

  
— Пацаны, я вчера таку-у-у-у-ую передачу по телеку видел.

  
— Будто бы ты от него отлипаешь хоть иногда, жиртрест, — голос Стэна хриплый и вымученный. В нём нет ни злости, ни даже раздражения — вообще ничего нет. Рядом с ним пустота, и все они так и не придумали способа её заполнить.

— Завали хлебало, алкоголик. Там был мужик, учёный, и он такой, кароче: «А вы знаете, какая статистика по паразитам в свином мясе? А вы знаете, что оно канцерогенное?»

  
Вот урод!

  
Твик сглотнул. В голове ужасающие изображения, красные глаза людей, раздутые внутренности, мерзкие на вид длинные ленточные черви. Он слышал, что есть паразиты, способные изнутри сожрать мозг человека, а ещё некоторые из них на самом деле управляют людьми. Невольно в мыслях всплыла статья о зомби-апокалипсисе, в которой рассказывалось об улитках, чьи тела медленно пожирал паразит, пока от них не оставался лишь панцирь. Твик представлял, как паразит медленно захватывал его тело, и, отодвинув тарелку, полез за гелем для рук. Он купил его всего лишь две недели назад, но там уже нет половины содержимого.

  
— Что, псих, я тебе аппетит отбил? — щерится Картман, — давай-ка я доем, если ты хочешь.

  
Твику хотелось думать, что во время зомби-апокалипсиса Эрика Картмана сожрут первым, потому что он не умел бегать, но печальная правда заключалась в том, что, скорее всего, за три дня он встанет во главе какой-нибудь шайки и в итоге превратится в подобие Бессмертного Джо из «Безумного Макса».

  
— Картман, ну вот чего ты опять его достаёшь?

  
— Хочет и достаёт, Кенни.

  
— Я тебе разрешал говорить, Марджорин?

  
— Н-нет, Эрик.

  
Твик посмотрел на Баттерса, понимая, что ему окончательно отбило аппетит. Факт, что они с Картманом встречались, — это почти как существование мистера Гаррисона или старшей сестры Стэна. Нечто противоестественное и нарушающее все законы здравого смысла, но тем не менее почему-то находящееся с ними в одном измерении. Их отношения были настолько нездоровыми, что смотреть на это было почти захватывающе, примерно как на горящий дом или на извержение вулкана.

  
Но не три же чёртовых месяца.

  
— Кенни, возьмёшь мою порцию, хорошо? — если уж кто-то и будет есть его еду, то не Картман.

  
И, не обращая внимания на обеспокоенный взгляд друга, Твик ушёл, в надежде найти укромный угол и почитать «Дом сна». Ей-богу, эта книга заставляла его радоваться, что он хотя бы не страдал от нарколепсии. Не отличать сон от реальности — это был бы такой стресс!

 

 

  
На физкультуре, идущей последним — сдвоенным — уроком, их попытались заставить лазить по канату. Попытались — потому что у половины девчонок сразу же резко заболел живот, на что преподаватель, лысеющий мужик с большим брюхом, быстро кивнул и отправил их по домам. А вот парням так хитро выкрутиться не удалось. Кто-то, конечно, с лёгкостью справился с заданием — к примеру, Токен или Венди. Кто-то, как Хейди или Баттерс, еле-еле долез до середины. Клайд вообще повис внизу каната и заорал, что он ещё не готов присоединиться к своей матери. А Твик тем временем придирчиво разглядывал крепление, которое совсем не вызывало у него доверия, да и скрип был какой-то подозрительный… Поэтому, когда очередь дошла до него, он лишь помотал головой и сказал:

  
— Извините, ну я туда не полезу.

  
— Что, прости?

  
— Не полезу. Вот вы представляете, я залезу на самый верх, а крепление сломается. И я вместе с канатом — оп! — и вниз. И все кости себе переломаю!

  
— Твик, вот что ты опять придумываешь! — учитель сложил руки на груди, явно полный решимости сломить сопротивление нерадивого ученика.

  
— Я не придумываю! Вы хоть знаете, какая статистика смертельных случаев на уроках физкультуры? Двести человек в год!

  
В классе начали раздаваться смешки.

  
— Так, Твик, прекрати истерику и лезь наверх немедленно!

  
— Да это я ещё не истерю… Можно я лучше побегаю?

 

Кто-то из одноклассников — кажется, Клайд, который только что орал громче всех — с хохотом подтвердил:

  
— Да, это он ещё не истерит, он у нас может!  
  
— Так, хватит нарушать дисциплину! Твик, умение лазать по канату может пригодиться тебе в будущем: вот окажешься ты в джунглях, и надо будет лезть по лиане. И что ты будешь делать?

  
— Скорее всего, умру от страха, — он, как обычно, сначала сказал, а потом подумал. Нет, ну правда же: джунгли ужасное место, кишащее дикими зверями, ядовитыми змеями, гигантскими насекомыми и страшными инфекциями. Зачем ему туда ехать? Он может и фото в интернете посмотреть.

  
— Так, вали отсюда. Потом останешься после уроков, понял? — Лицо учителя окончательно раскраснелось от гнева, а хохот в классе стоял такой, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

  
Твик пожал плечами и, не протестуя, пошёл в раздевалку. Посидеть два часа, занимаясь своими делами, было гораздо менее напряжно, чем пытаться лезть по канату в ожидании падения. Мать, конечно, будет недовольна, что он опоздает на работу, но когда она вообще бывает довольна? Одна только проблема: жрать хотелось невыносимо, и надо было как-то убить ещё час.

  
Собственно, именно в этот момент Твику и пришла светлая мысль свалить на крышу. Ключи ему достались нечаянно, ещё в первый год старшей школы — Стэну, тогда ещё страдавшему по Венди, для очередного плана её покорения понадобилось туда залезть, а от него лишь потребовалось сделать дубликат. Лично ему крыша романтичным местом не казалась: там было холодно и не то чтобы очень уютно, но зато очень тихо и спокойно, что делало её прекрасным убежищем, а несколько деревянных ящиков прекрасно заменяли стулья.

  
Но когда Твик открыл дверь на свою прекрасную, спокойную, тихую крышу, он увидел, что на ней кто-то уже был. Ну, даже не неопределённый кто-то, а вполне себе конкретный Крейг Такер. Услышав скрип двери, тот резко обернулся, но, поняв, что это не препод, спаливший его за курением, расслабился.

  
— Вау. Какие люди. Чего не на физкультуре?

  
— Ты меня что, преследуешь? — Нет, это было уже слишком. То он на него смотрел, то задавал странные вопросы Кенни, а теперь вообще залез на его любимую крышу. И как он сюда попал?

  
— Эм… нет? Просто убиваю своё время перед наказанием за то, что я поколотил Картмана. Я бы съебал, но позвонят матери, и она будет орать, так что ну на хрен, — казалось, это был самый длинный разговор в их жизни. — Чего ты там застыл? Боишься, что ли?

  
Твик тщательно обдумал ответ на этот вопрос. Он боялся почти всего. Но дружба с Эриком Картманом на протяжении семи лет закалила сердце и дух, так что среди всех ужасов этого мира Такер болтался где-то на дне.  
  
— Скорее, нет. У меня просто аллергия на сигаретный дым, — это было некоторым преувеличением, но запах табака он действительно не выносил.

  
Он не ожидал, что Такер после этого тут же потушит свою драгоценную сигарету, хорошенько, с яростью втоптав её в бетон. Будто она лично ему что-то сделала: нанесла смертельное оскорбление, вырезала всю семью, изнасиловала любимую морскую свинку… А, нет, это же было давно, в четвёртом классе, когда ребята безуспешно попытались заставить их подраться. Крейг, вместо того чтобы соглашаться, сказал: «Да пошли вы на хуй со своими приколами, я проиграл». И Твик ещё тогда дико обиделся, что тот отказался от драки, побрезговал вроде как. А потом… потом ему стало совсем не до этого.

  
— Посидишь со мной? — Крейг кивнул на ящики.

  
— Ладно, — терять Твику было нечего. А так, может, получится узнать, что с ним не так. Хотя и было обидно, что его представление о крыше как об идеальном месте, где можно спрятаться от происходящего в жизни безумия, было разрушено, — но откуда у тебя  
ключи?

  
Он сел напротив Такера. Тот вытянул перед собой длинные ноги, будто бы хвастался.

  
— Стянул у завхоза три недели назад, пока тот меня отчитывал. Сделал дубликаты, вернул. Клайд с Джимми давно хотели разыграть ПК-директора, а тут вроде как такая возможность подвернулась.

  
— Это были они?!

  
— Ну. Я обычно не заморачиваюсь, но это придурок меня та-а-ак бесит. Всё бесит. Ещё и Брофловски, блин, нудит и нудит. Когда не нудит, то орёт громче своей мамаши, пожрать нормально нельзя. Я бы его на хрен уже послал, но Токену с Хейди его, понимаешь ли, жалко. А меня им не жалко?

  
Ну, по крайней мере, не он один страдал.

  
— Тебе хотя бы не приходится работать няней Стэна двадцать четыре часа в сутки и смотреть на то, как целуются Баттерс и Картман. У меня такого стресса со времён приезда Стивена Кинга не было! — в позапрошлом году знаменитый писатель решил навестить Южный Парк в поисках вдохновения, и все события из его ужастиков начали происходить. Одновременно. Правда, никто, кроме Кенни и Карен, в итоге не пострадал, но неделя выдалась та ещё.

  
Желудок Твика жалобно заурчал, напоминая о своём существовании и о том, что его хозяин придирчивый мудак. Крейг задумчиво склонил голову, затем полез себе в сумку и извлёк оттуда яблоко, завёрнутое в пластиковый пакет. После этого он протянул его собеседнику.

  
— На. Опять голодный ходишь.  
  
Твик подозрительно сощурил глаза.

  
— В смысле «опять»? Следишь за мной, да?! — Неужели Картман всё-таки оказался прав? Почему-то от мысли о том, что Крейг мог всё же оказаться маньяком, ему становилось не по себе. Ну, то есть ещё более не по себе, чем от мысли, что любой другой из его знакомых мог им оказаться.

  
— За тобой просто интересно наблюдать. И ты меня не бесишь. Если хочешь — прекращу, — при этом Крейг слегка нахмурился — видно было, что ему это не по душе, — извини, если я тебя напугал.

  
Твик в жизни не слышал, чтобы Крейг Такер извинялся. Ни разу. Даже перед учителями. И это произвело впечатление, так что он решил дать парню шанс. Каждый имеет право на странности, в конце концов. Но когда Твик взял яблоко, то вспомнил о том, как Баттерс как-то съел одно и вместе с ним половину червяка. Это было отвратительно.

  
— А если там черви?

  
Крейг вздохнул и закатил глаза. «Ну, всё, — подумал Твик, — достал человека, сейчас встанет и выгонит отсюда пинками». Но вместо этого ему лишь предложили нож, чтобы разрезать яблоко и убедиться, что никаких червяков там нет. Зачем носить в школу нож, он уже спрашивать не стал — не хотелось выводить Такера из себя ещё больше. Хотя несколько идей, конечно, сразу же возникли, и большинство из них были не из приятных.

  
Некоторое время они молчали. Крейг пялился в телефон, а Твик ел яблоко. И, оказывается, сидеть на крыше с Такером было почти так же спокойно и уютно, как в одиночестве, ну или с Кенни, но с ним всегда был риск… Из кармана болотно-зелёной парки раздался хрюкающий звук. Хорошо, что до Картмана до сих пор не дошло, что это новый звук его сообщений. Твик уже догадывался, что его ожидало. Канат таки сорвался с крепления, и Кенни умер, а значит, теперь надо писать Карен и просить её заменить брата на работе. Большинство до сих пор не верило в его смерти — как выяснилось, нужно обладать некоторой умственной гибкостью, то есть быть настолько же поехавшими, как он или Картман. Но у проклятья была одна лазейка: люди стремились заполнить пустоту собственных воспоминаний, поэтому вместо «умер» можно было сказать «заболел», «упал» или «разъебал голову на физре, сейчас пришлю фотки, вот ржака XD», и никто бы ничего не забыл.

  
Фотографии Твик рассматривать не стал: ему всегда было грустно видеть свидетельства невезения МакКормика. У него, в отличие от некоторых, была эмпатия, и как бы Кенни ни стебался на этот счёт, всё равно постоянно умирать с самого детства, испытывая дикую боль, должно быть, просто ужасно.

  
— Когда ты ешь, то похож на мою морскую свинку, — он был даже рад, что Крейг решил вновь заговорить — хоть как-то поможет отвлечься от дурных мыслей.

  
— Почему? У тебя до сих пор есть морская свинка?

  
— Другая уже, они так долго не живут, — Крейг махнул рукой. — Страйпи Пятый. Хочешь, фотки покажу?

  
Твик с готовностью кивнул: он всегда был рад посмотреть на милых зверей. Сам вот питомца завести так и не решился. Когда-то у него был попугай, но мама забыла закрыть клетку, так что бедняга вылетел на улицу и замёрз насмерть. После этого он решил, что домашние животные — это слишком уж большая ответственность.

  
Фотографий Страйпи в разных ракурсах и одёжке на телефоне оказалось множество, как раз хватило до конца урока и начала их совместного наказания, на котором полагалось молчать и сидеть по одному. Но перед тем, как пойти вниз, присоединившись к шумной толпе, Крейг спросил у него:

  
— Ты не хочешь прийти сюда завтра вместо обеда? Я отдохну от Брофловски, ты — от Картмана. Даже еды принести могу.

  
Немного подумав, Твик кивнул. Он семь лет общался почти всё время с одними и теми же людьми за редким исключением. И, может, обычно ему не нравились изменения — он сам по себе был слишком хаотичен, — но ведь перемены это не всегда плохо? Нельзя же вечно сидеть в своей скорлупе: скоро колледж, и там уж точно придётся общаться с новыми людьми… Так уговаривал себя Твик во время наказания, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить странное чувство вины. А вот тот факт, что Крейг, похоже, действительно на него очень много смотрел, почему-то беспокоил мало. Инстинкты Твика, которым он доверял, не требовали ни бежать, ни сопротивляться, а просто подождать и увидеть, что будет. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что и в этот раз они были правы.


	4. Act I Be friends with people, who are good for your mental health

Математика всегда была для Твика непреодолимой преградой. Ещё в детстве цифры путались между собой, упорно не складываясь в единую картину. Там пропустил минус, тут забыл цифру, а в итоге получилась ерунда. И не то чтобы он не старался — он мог безрезультатно просидеть за примерами пять часов кряду и в результате облажаться на очередном тесте. Просто цифры были такими холодными, колючими, неприятными…

Но в последнее время его отношения с математикой несколько улучшились.

И даже учитель, раздавая им проверенные тесты перед окончанием урока, прокомментировал:

— Твик, видишь, чего ты можешь достичь, если постараешься?

Он не сказал ему, что его преподавательские таланты тут ни при чём. Только невинно улыбнулся. И мысленно показал ему средний палец. Становилось понятно, почему Крейг так любил это делать, — в этом действительно что-то было. У дрыхнувшего рядом лицом в парту Кенни тоже было B, непонятно, правда, было, каким образом он умудрялся учиться с таким графиком. У Баттерса было А, и жирный уже орал, почему его оценка выше, на что бедняга, заикаясь, оправдывался. Стэна же не было уже второй день, и Твик решил на всякий случай зайти к нему сегодня после уроков: отдать домашку и проверить, не повесился ли тот на люстре.

Но это всё неважно. Ведь скоро обед, а значит, Твик в нетерпении бил ногой о парту, вызывая недовольные взгляды окружающих, барабанил пальцами по столешнице, смотрел на учебник как на врага народа в ожидании, когда уже можно будет закинуть его в сумку и бежать отсюда как можно скорее. В конце концов прозвенел звонок, и Твик пулей выскочил из кабинета, чуть ли не спотыкаясь на ходу. У него была тайна, и никому из его друзей знать о ней было необязательно. Даже Кенни. Потому что это было его. Личное. И он летел по ступеням, перепрыгивая через одну, врезаясь в случайных людей, которым не посчастливилось встать у него на пути, выпаливая смущённое: «Простите!», — но не чувствуя сожаления. Сбоку висел термос с чаем, бьющий по бедру; от него  
наверняка останется синяк, но это не имело значения.

Он хлопнул дверью на крышу, и та вздрогнула от силы удара. Крейг, каким-то образом успевший раньше него, вздохнул:

— Ну, ты силу рассчитывай.

— Извини, — дышать после беготни сложно, горло царапало изнутри, — я просто рад. Две недели назад он почти никогда не был рад — слишком уж занят был, беспокоясь за себя и за других, — но теперь у него хотя бы были благословенные сорок минут в день, совершенно свободные от стресса.

— Ну, это ты у нас в разведку играешь. Мне-то плевать, если нас с тобой вместе увидят, — Крейг вытащил из рюкзака пакет с едой. А Твик, казалось, накаркал.

— Просто ты никогда не дружил с Картманом! Он может как обрадоваться и решить, что мы встречаемся, так и попытаться тебя прикончить и превратить мою жизнь в ад, потому что нехрен воровать у него друзей! Поэтому пусть лучше всё будет как было, ладно? — Твик не знал, что делать, если Крейг откажется. По идее, надо тут же уйти, но ему не хотелось, очень не хотелось. Когда не так уж много вещей в жизни делают тебя счастливым, то невольно учишься их ценить.

— Как пожелаешь, — проговорил Крейг, и Твик выдохнул, — но когда начнутся холода, придётся что-то делать.

Твик кивнул, невольно думая, что, может быть, к зиме всё как-то разрешится само. Он не выносил открытых конфликтов, потому что уж слишком легко терял контроль. Но сейчас ему вовсе не хотелось думать о тревожном будущем — сейчас у него спокойное, уютное настоящее. И сэндвичи с ветчиной.

— Раньше ты постоянно пил кофе, — заметил Крейг, отхлёбывая чай. У них установилось негласное разделение обязанностей: Твик приносил напитки, Крейг — еду.

— Ты помнишь? — Он спросил, а потом осёкся. Такое сложно забыть, эти громкие вопли на весь класс посреди урока: «Дайте мне кофе желательно внутривенно, иначе я умру прямо здесь и сейчас от стресса». — Самое странное, что я его до сих пор люблю. И он меня правда успокаивает.

Кофе ему пить не рекомендуется — сердечно-сосудистая система уж слишком так себе, — но иногда можно. Не больше двух чашек в день. И он, несмотря на всё, действительно успокаивал. Как говорил психолог, дело в том, что он ассоциировал кофе с облегчением своего состояния, и это сделало проще процесс избавления от наркотической зависимости. Твик же считал, что его просто, как собаку Павлова, к этой мысли приучили родители. Но факт оставался фактом: он одновременно обожал кофе и ненавидел.

— Мгм, с сигаретами та же хрень. Начал, чтобы не бесило всё так, не помогает ни хрена, а бросить не могу.

— Ты ни разу при мне не курил.

— У тебя же аллергия, — Крейг произнёс это так, будто не делать что-то, если от этого некомфортно человеку рядом, совершенно естественно.

— Я соврал. Мне просто не нравится запах. Я соврал. Извини. Я так делаю иногда по мелочи, — он не знал, почему и зачем. Придумывал нелепые байки, когда опаздывал, вместо простого «проспал»; врал матери, действительно часто врал, но не постоянно; не всегда верил в теории заговора, о которых так много говорил, но рассказывал о них с таким лицом, будто бы каждое слово правда.

— Ладно тебе, ерунда… только больше так не делай.

— Хорошо, — проговорил Твик, а думал, что, конечно, попробует, но не факт, что выйдет. А потом вспомнил наконец-то про математику и протянул ему тест.

— О, неплохо. Говорил же, что сможешь.

— Да, но… ведь это только благодаря тебе. — До того, как он сел и объяснил, Твик не мог сосредоточиться на этих дурацких примерах. Они напоминали неподъёмную гору хлама неизвестной информации, которую он никак не смог бы покорить. А потом Крейг просто взял в руки учебник и объяснил своим занудным голосом, что, где и когда. И всё стало на свои места.

— Ты тест хорошо сдал — ты и молодец. Просто объяснить правильно надо было. Твик смущённо дёрнул прядь своих волос. Его не так уж и часто хвалили, разве что туманно сообщали про некоторый неизвестный ему потенциал, что вызывало лишь больше стресса, потому что ожидания — это то, что его убивало. А тут, понимаешь ли, ему высказывал сам Такер, который хоть и тот ещё проблемный чувак, но умница же. Лучше него в параллели учатся только Венди, Кайл, Токен и Хейди.

— А в какой дом Хогвартса ты бы пошёл? — это один из любимых вопросов Твика: позволяет больше узнать о собеседнике и чертах его характера, которые он в себе ценит.

В детстве ему нравился «Гарри Поттер». Наверное, легко было ассоциировать себя с мальчиком, которого заставляли пахать всё детство. Он так и мечтал, чтобы к нему прилетела сова с письмом, где сообщается, что его забирают от любящих родителей. Но этого не произошло: вместо этого в его жизни появился Кенни, рядом с домом которого и жили незадачливые подражатели Уолтера Вайта. Кенни, которому Ричард Твик вышиб мозги, выстрелив из пистолета, но который всё равно сдал его отца в полицию. И, может, оно и к лучшему, ведь после четвёртой книги Гарри Поттер Твику довольно резко разонравился. Да и кому нужны Гермиона Грейнджер и Рон Уизли, когда у тебя в друзьях Кенни МакКормик и Кайл Брофловски (был)? К тому же спасение мира — это уж слишком большой стресс для его хрупкой психики.

— Я был бы маглом, — почти мгновенно ответил Крейг. И он не ожидал этого ответа: думал услышать что-то вроде Слизерина, учитывая холодный характер собеседника, или Когтеврана.

— Почему?

— Мне хватает в жизни одного нелогичного мира с ебанутым правительством и хреновой экономикой. Нет, ты представляешь, сколько они должны добывать золота, чтобы делать все эти галеоны? И как они обманывают спутники? А эти идиотские лестницы? И…

— Ладно, ладно, я понял, не кипятись. Тебе вообще фэнтези нравится, или ты у нас только по научной фантастике?

— Мне нравится Пратчетт, — неожиданно. — Он логичный. То есть там есть законы мира, и они не нарушаются — у всего есть причина и следствие. А не как… здесь. И ещё там есть Гильдия Воров, а воры охуенны, я их всегда в РПГ отыгрываю.

Твик хотел спросить, в какие именно РПГ играл Крейг, но не успел. Дверь на крышу распахнулась, и влетел Кенни. Взглянул на Твика. Потом — на Крейга. Потом — на термос. Покачал осуждающе головой. Стал материться неразборчиво, затем наконец-то выдал:

— Значит, ты у нас один побыть хотел, да?

Разумеется, враньё Твика так или иначе всплывает. Он просто хотел немного спокойствия, но когда он в жизни получал то, что хотел?

— И тебе привет, МакКормик, — он даже отвык от Крейга, говорящего таким голосом. Будто бы подразумевающим: «Я ненавижу тебя, жалкое ты уёбище, гори в аду».

— Пошёл на хуй, Такер, — а вот Кенни говорит с ним без злобы или раздражения, значит, выбесил его только Твик. В ответ Крейг лишь демонстрирует свои фирменные средние пальцы.

— Кенни, я могу всё объяснить, — но понятия не имеет как. Просто ему плохо там, внизу, за столом с депрессивным Стэном, окончательно охуевшим Картманом и потерявшим жалкие остатки самоуважения Баттерсом.

— В жопу себе объяснения засунь. Там Стэн с Кайлом подрались. Аж разнимать пришлось. Я тебе звонил, кстати, но ты трубку не брал. Как обычно, блин!

Марш пришёл в школу специально, чтобы подраться? Это даже для него как-то всрато. Хотя с ухода Кайла всё катилось по пизде, да и мало ли что произошло за последние две с половиной недели, пока он ошивался тут. Вина вновь подняла свою уродливую голову и напомнила о себе, сообщая, что он хреновый человек, плохой друг и очень так себе сын.

— Прости, — конечно, это ничего не исправит.

Кенни лишь отмахивается:

— Сходи к Стэну, поговори с ним после работы, а? Я сегодня обещал помочь Джимбо разгрузить новую партию товара вечером, — Твик не уверен, что это легально — позволять подростку работать в оружейном магазине, — но это Южный Парк, и здесь всем глубоко похуй. — А о твоём романе потом поговорим.

Кенни показал пальцем на Такера, и тот лишь закатил глаза, даже ничего не отвечая.

— Но у нас нет никакого романа! — искренне возмутился Твик, потому что романы — это не для него, это для эмоционально стабильных и полноценных, а не таких, как он, — обрубков личности. Но Кенни этого уже не слышал: он просто громко-громко хлопнул дверью.

— Первый раз вижу, как МакКормик кого-то отчитывает, — задумчиво заметил Крейг.

— Он любит изображать моего старшего брата, — Твик не понимал, злиться на Кенни или чувствовать себя виноватым.

Он знал, что тот никому не расскажет, — он не из тех, кто разбалтывает чужие секреты. Но всё равно ему грустно, что их тайна теперь известна не только им двоим. А значит, рано или поздно всё пойдёт по пизде. Однако Твик всё же верил здесь, на крыше, ведь до конца перемены есть ещё целых двадцать минут.

 

К дому Стэна он шёл уже поздним вечером. Твику с матерью снова пришлось переехать, когда отца арестовали, но всё равно они жили не так уж и далеко друг от друга. Но Твик всё равно на всякий случай заозирался по сторонам и сжал покрепче связку ключей, готовый ударить ими любого маньяка или грабителя.

Сегодня на работе Кенни его игнорировал: не так, как мама — демонстративно, — а просто держался подальше и сводил всё общение к чисто необходимому. И Твик мог его понять. Его приняли, терпели все эти семь лет, а он при первой же возможности взял и сбежал к Такеру, как бродячая псина, которой бросили кость. Так нельзя, а значит, пора заканчивать с их посиделками на крыше. Может, они смогут иногда встречаться после уроков, если Крейга это, конечно, устроит.

Домой его запускает Шэрон. Рэнди то ли дома, то ли надирается в гараже, и если честно, то Твику плевать. Папаша Стэна почти такой же гондон, как и Эрик, но менее хитрожопый. А его друг вроде как должен быть в своей комнате, но, когда он стучит в дверь, никто не отвечает. Потом снова. И опять. В итоге Твик не выдержал и повернул ручку двери, что удивительно, она незаперта. В комнате пахло дымом и серой.

Нехороший запах, очень нехороший. Стэн стоял у края мелового круга, в центре которого нарисована пентаграмма, по краям — надписи на латыни. Его комната, в которой раньше в основном висели постеры животных и фильмов Marvel, теперь напоминала приют сатаниста. Шторы задёрнуты, то тут, то там валялись книги, и часть из них Твику слишком уж хорошо знакома. «Иерархия демонов», «Книга лжи», «Сатанинская библия» — те заголовки, которые он мельком успел прочесть. В разных углах живописно раскиданы пустые бутылки и алюминиевые банки.

Ему известно, что Стэн питал определённую склонность к общению с силами, к которым обращаться не стоит, но это всё равно неприятный сюрприз. Можно сколько угодно его уверять, что Сатана — это неплохой парень, но Твик уверен, что чем меньше взаимодействуешь с потусторонним, тем лучше.

— П-привет, — больше всего ему хотелось сбежать отсюда с громкими воплями.

— О, а я тебя и не заметил, — больше всего его пугало то, как сильно этот Стэн напоминал того — старого — Стэна. Того самого, с которым они обсуждали любимые депрессивные группы, сидели до утра с бессонницей, жаловались друг другу на побочки от антидепрессантов. Но теперь от всего этого почти ничего не осталось.

— Чем ты тут занимался?

— Ничего особенного. Поболтал со старым знакомым, — Стэн фальшиво улыбнулся, демонстрируя ровные белые зубы — такими только стоматологические клиники рекламировать.

— Стэн! Нельзя иметь дело с демонами! Они убьют тебя и сожрут твою бессмертную душу! — теперь он паниковал. Но кто бы не паниковал на его месте?

— Я знаю, что делаю, забей, а с остальным готы подскажут. Тебя же Кенни прислал проверить, не свихнулся ли я окончательно?

Все друзья Стэна считали, что он поехал уже давно, но вслух ему об этом не сообщали.

— Зачем ты подрался с Кайлом. У тебя теперь синяк под глазом, и директор недоволен. Что опять случилось? — Твик старался говорить спокойно, не вздрагивать, думая о том, что именно мог натворить Стэн. Казалось, у него сейчас вновь начнёт дёргаться глаз.

— Он мне написал, — господиБрофловскинахуя, — «Стэн, я до сих пор люблю тебя, но некоторых проблем любовь не решает. Я надеюсь, у тебя всё наладится. Пожалуйста, возьми себя в руки и прекрати гробить свою жизнь».

Смех Марша нездоровый и больной. Твик уже слышал такой, когда лежал в диспансере.

— Ну, он прав, — частично, потому что если уходить, то уходить по-нормальному, с концами, а не так, и потому что стоящее перед ним, отдалённо напоминающее его друга, — это вина Кайла, который теперь изображал из себя хорошего, разумного парня.

— Ну конечно, Твик, ты на его стороне, хотя он и бросил тебя, как и нас всех. Ведь Кайл не может ошибаться, верно? Он у нас такой рациональный? Такой разумный, да?

Вообще-то нет: Кайл тоже вёл себя как феерический дебил, особенно, когда выходил из себя, но до Марша ему всё равно далеко. И его можно понять. Твик любил свою мать, но при первом удобном случае сбежал бы от неё на другой конец Америки. Потому что иногда, как бы сильно ты кого-то ни любил, в первую очередь приходится думать о себе.

— Ты меня неправильно понял, Стэн! Но тебе и правда нужна помощь! Посмотри на себя: ты же сопьёшься! А вот это всё? Нельзя играться с тёмными силами!Стэн лишь положил руку на переносицу.

— Ты тоже меня не понимаешь. И прекрати уже изображать мою мать, а? Мне всё равно, если его нет рядом со мной, я что угодно ради него сделаю. А лечение… лечение мне всё равно не поможет.

— Ну так отпусти его уже! — потому что в глазах Твика свобода — это величайший дар, на который способен человек.

— Не могу, я. Не мо-гу. Если тебе больше нечего сказать, то лучше уходи. И не забудь закрыть дверь поплотнее.

Он ушёл из дома Стэна в полном душевном раздрае, желая побиться головой о ближайшую стену. Твик не мог ничего сделать, и это сводило с ума. Он чувствовал, что скоро вот-вот всё обернётся катастрофой, изменится навсегда и непоправимо. И понятия не имел, сможет ли приспособиться к этим изменениям. Но когда достал телефон из кармана, чтобы написать Кенни и сообщить ему, насколько именно всё идёт по пизде, — это же он его подослал в это сатанинское логово, — то увидел одно-единственное сообщение.

_Если мы всё же продолжим с нашими обедами, то можешь приносить кофе. Мне ОК. Если нет, то я свободен в субботу вечером._

И на пару минут ощущение, что мир вокруг вот-вот развалится на куски, пропадёт. Всего лишь на пару минут, но это гораздо лучше, чем ничего.


	5. Act I Calm before the storm

Утро субботы его не радовало. Погода премерзкая: грязь и дождь вперемешку с опавшими листьями. Скоро Хэллоуин — значит, снова надо менять меню и вздрагивать при виде каждого придурка, решившего его напугать. У Твика странные отношения с ужасами: ему нравится их эстетическая сторона, но ему совершенно не весело, когда его пугают по-настоящему. А вот Кенни смотрел все части «Пилы» и к Хэллоуину всегда относился практически с фанатизмом. Пытался смастерить самый лучший в мире костюм в условиях своего ограниченного бюджета. Он бродил по домам, выпрашивая конфеты, пока окончательно не вырос в здорового лба, которого отправляли с крыльца пинком под зад. Твик же сидел дома под одеялом, боясь духов и монстров, которые могут разорвать его на части, вырвавшись на свободу.

  
Сейчас он так не думал, но любви к Хэллоуину до сих пор так и не начал испытывать. А вот Бебе, которая начала в старшей школе закатывать масштабные вечеринки, прониклась духом праздника на ура. И теперь волнительно раскачивалась на ногах у стойки, пытаясь уломать его пойти. Они не то чтобы дружили — так, стали приятелями в средней школе на репетициях хора, а потом, в старшей, она устроилась на работу к ним с матерью в пекарню. Все были в выигрыше: эффектная блондинка привлекала клиентов, а они оставляли ей огромные чаевые.

  
— Нет, Бебе, вечеринки — это не моё. Там слишком много людей, и большая часть из них меня ненавидит, — по идее, в отсутствие матери ему полагалось гонять работников туда- сюда, но он же не хотел наследовать их семейный бизнес. К тому же по утрам никого обычно нет, за исключением пары случайных посетителей.

  
— Твик, ну ты же лапушка, как тебя можно ненавидеть? — Бебе обиженно надула губы, но видно, что не всерьёз. Она из тех, с кем очень легко и приятно общаться, но если решишь начать встречаться, то она разденет тебя до последней нитки и сожрёт твоё сердце сырым. Но, в общем-то, человек хороший.

  
— А я лапушка? — Кенни, как обычно, подкрался незаметно.

  
— Нет, МакКормик, ты козёл, — игривого тона Бебе как ни бывало. С Кенни смысла флиртовать нет: он считал, что это не он должен платить за девушек, а они за него.

  
Поэтому их первое и единственное свидание закончилось страшным скандалом.

  
— Но на вечеринку ты меня всё равно позовёшь.

  
— Куда я денусь, — все знали, что, если вам нужны травка и алкоголь, следует обратиться к Кенни, чей братец состоит в мелкой шайке в Денвере. Он мог бы торговать и чем-то потяжелее, но предпочитал не дразнить судьбу, посылая всех любителей острых ощущений к Кевину, — но остальных ваших «друзей» чтобы и духу не было, поняли?

  
Бебе ушла в комнату для персонала, оставляя их относительно наедине. В четверг поговорить с Кенни не вышло: тот ещё сердился. В пятницу его после первого урока раздавил книжный шкаф. Так что обсудить Стэна и его новые увлечения не вышло.  
  
— Ты знаешь, чем занимается Стэн?! Знаешь? Это же пиздец!

  
— Так, тихо. Я знаю, чем занимаешься ты. Что у тебя там с Такером? — Да какое ему вообще дело?

  
— Кормит он меня. Просто понимаешь, Картман своей болтовнёй мешает мне есть, а когда не мешает, то сосётся с Баттерсом, и это чуть ли не хуже, а ещё, когда я смотрю на Стэна, мне хочется выброситься в окно от чувства вины. А Крейг, он… с ним очень спокойно, ему совершенно всё равно, чем занимался мой отец, что я неудачник, что меня можно использовать в качестве идеального примера в учебнике по психиатрии, что… — он бы мог ещё долго рассказывать, чего такого замечательного в Крейге, но его перебили.

  
— Так, с тобой всё понятно, но с чего это Крейг с тобой такой добрый? Потому что ты лапушка? — передразнил Бебе Кенни.

 

— Я его не раздражаю? Ну, он так сказал. И ещё за мной вроде как интересно наблюдать? — общаясь с Такером, он заметил, что тот почти никогда не врал.

Ещё одна деталь, которая импонировала Твику: когда он контактировал с большинством людей, приходилось постоянно думать об их потаённых мотивах, но не с Крейгом — он потрясающе прямолинеен. — Ты же на меня не сердишься?

  
Потому что Крейг Крейгом, но если ему придётся выбирать, то он в итоге всё равно выберет Кенни. Даже если это его немного убьёт.

  
— Чувак, меня бесит не то, что ты общаешься с Такером. Меня бесит, что ты боялся мне об этом рассказать. Ну, хочется тебе его завалить, ну c кем из нас не бывало.

  
— В смысле?! Да я, да… Кенни! Ты опять прикалываешься?! Мы же не в Денвере! Он с нами учится! О, господи Иисусе, а что, если он в меня влюбится? А что, если он начнёт меня преследовать! А что, если… — бурная фантазия Твика начала рисовать ему различные сюжеты: один страшнее другого.

  
— Так, чувак, дыши. Всё хорошо, у вас с Такером прекрасная платоническая дружба, я просто пошутил, — МакКормик положил руки на плечи Твику, и тот постепенно успокоился, — давай рассказывай: что там со Стэном?

  
Твик вовсе не рад тому, что пришлось вновь говорить о Стэне, потому что гораздо легче было бы прикинуться, что всё в порядке и ничего не происходит. Но это уже слишком…

  
Кроме того, ему почему-то очень неловко разговаривать с Кенни о Крейге, хотя тот и воспринял всё гораздо лучше, чем ожидалось.

  
— Стэн полез туда, куда не следует! Он, кажется, хочется призвать демона или использовать тёмную магию! Там были всякие книги и прочее… Я побоялся спрашивать — он злой такой был, хуже обычного! Что, если он решил приворожить Кайла? Или продать душу Сатане? А что, если он возьмёт и решит устроить Апокалипсис?

  
— Так, понятно, у Стэна опять готический период. Ничего страшного: побесится и успокоится. Но если хочешь, я поболтаю с Сатаной, когда буду в аду в следующий раз. А что там с Кайлом? — Кенни, судя по всему, так и не понял, насколько всё серьёзно: постоянные смерти оказали сокрушительное влияние на его умение оценивать потенциально опасные ситуации. Плюс человеку, который четверть детства провёл в аду, Сатана, наверное, и правда напоминает любящего дядюшку. Но Твик не желал об этом думать — это могло привлечь нежелательное внимание.

  
— Он вроде как написал, что его до сих пор любит, но…

  
— Вот козёл! — Стивенс, видимо, прибежала посмотреть, из-за чего он опять разорался. А если она что-то узнала, то завтра об этом станет известно всем. — Он же с Венди. У них сегодня вечером первое свидание.

  
Услышав это, Твик посмотрел на стойку, примериваясь. А затем ударился о неё лбом несколько раз: школьная романтическая драма вокруг него становилась всё сложнее и сложнее. И невыносимо хотелось оказаться подальше от её эпицентра.

 

 

  
Дома у Крейга коллекция кораблей в бутылке. Это первое, что бросилось Твику в глаза, когда он, стоя на пороге с горящими глазами, разглядывал это великолепие. В детстве ему всегда хотелось такой: в кораблях ему чудилось что-то потрясающее, магическое, так же как и в поездах. Он был влюблён в море, хотя никогда его не видел, — его завораживала сама идея безграничной свободы и возможности новых открытий. И он, словно зомби, подошёл к этой потрясающей коллекции, в восхищении открыв рот.

  
— Ух ты! Это чьё?! Они потрясающие, — как человек, который сам занимался сборкой моделей — правда, в основном военной техникой и поездами, — он представлял, насколько сложно сделать было хотя бы часть из них.

  
— Я рад, что хоть один из твоих друзей ценит великое искусство кораблестроения, — произнёс мужчина монотонным голосом. Он лысоватый, полный, оставшиеся волосы рыжие, черты лица мягкие. Внешне Крейг на него совсем не похож. — Но раньше я его здесь не видел.

  
Твик растерялся. Ему хотелось понравиться семейству Такеров, хотелось не выглядеть фриком, сыном сумасшедшей и преступника. Предстать в лучшем свете, притвориться нормальным. Но он замер, словно глупое зверьё в свете машинных фар, ожидая столкновения. Руки затряслись, и, казалось, он забыл, как дышать. Сейчас отец Крейга узнает, кто он такой, и выкинет его из этого дома за шкирку.

  
— Это Твик. Я говорил вам с мамой, что он придёт сегодня вечером, — Крейг подошёл медленно, звуки его шагов мягко разносились по комнате. Он замер рядом, близко-близко, так что можно услышать его дыхание, — не веди себя как мудак, пап.

  
Твик никогда бы не смог назвать своего отца мудаком в лицо. Даже сейчас, когда он был заперт в тюрьме, в Денвере, за слоями стекла, железа и бетона. Даже по телефону. И неважно, насколько сильно ему хотелось сделать это. Но папаша Крейга лишь нахмурился слегка, даже не злясь, будто бы в этом ничего необычного.

  
— А сам за себя он говорить не может? — Но первое впечатление они определённо внушали одинаковое. Ужас.

  
— Я просто побаиваюсь незнакомых людей. Извините, — он таки собрал в кулак остатки храбрости и посмотрел на Крейга-старшего снизу вверх.

  
— Хм. — Это не воодушевляло.

  
— Томас, не хмыкай на друзей нашего сына! — высокая светловолосая женщина вышла из кухни. Вот на кого был похож Крейг: мать его такая же сухощавая и стройная, особенно знакомыми казались её хищные и зелёные глаза.

  
— Хочу и хмыкаю! — И затем они сделали нечто странное: продемонстрировали по очереди средний палец Крейгу и друг другу. Такер ответил им тем же. Конечно, не Твику было судить о чужих семьях, но подобного он ещё не видел. Затем Крейг схватил его за рукав куртки и потащил за собой вверх по лестнице.

  
— Так, всё, мы у меня, понадоблюсь — постучите, — крикнул он родителям, прежде чем окончательно скрыться с Твиком наверху.

  
Дверь, ведущая в комнату, Крейга была второй слева. И там было… опять же шокирующе чисто. Стало очень стыдно за свою комнату, где на столе могло находиться от трёх до семи кружек одновременно, стопка книг замещала собой подставку под лампу, а детали от «Лего» коварно валялись в самых неожиданных местах. Единственное, что он держал в порядке, — собрание кактусов и суккулентов на подоконнике.

  
Здесь же — всё по полочкам. Куча плакатов различных фильмов и сериалов — часть из них Твик смотрел («Светлячка», «Индиану Джонса», «Звёздные войны»), о некоторых слышал («Бегущий по лезвию бритвы», «Челюсти», «Чужой»); в глаза почти сразу бросился плакат «Красного гонщика». Ребёнком он его обожал, но регулярно смотреть не получалось: надо было работать в кофейне.

  
Кроме того, он заметил пару-тройку постеров, связанных с космосом: карту звёздного неба, схему Солнечной системы, сравнительный размер небесных светил. У одного из окон стоял телескоп.

  
— Мои тебя не напугали? Они могут быть иногда излишне суровыми. Когда я привёл Клайда к нам в первый раз, он расплакался.

  
— Да нет, всё в порядке, — иногда Твик боится выйти из собственной комнаты, так что его страх перед чем-то не показатель. Но про Клайда надо запомнить и представить, когда он в следующий раз начнёт докапываться до людей. — А где здесь можно сесть?

  
Он понимает, что парку, наверное, стоило оставить возле двери, накинуть, как все нормальные люди, на вешалку, но если он сейчас попрётся вниз, чтобы это сделать, это будет ещё более неловко. Так он и стоял в центре комнаты, разглядывая ковёр и сминая в руках куртку, как последний идиот.

  
— На кровать, — она заправлена идеально. Ни складочки. Твик вспомнил о своей, которая большую часть времени напоминала гнездо, состоящее из одеяла и покрывала, собранных в единый комок. Так что садиться ему даже неловко.

  
Их с Такером разделяло сантиметров пять — не больше, — и невольно Твик начал думать: что, если Кенни был прав? Что, если у Крейга действительно на него какие-то намерения? Что, если он всё неправильно понял и тот сейчас решит взять его за руку, или поцеловать, или что-то в этом роде? И это будет не ужасно, потому что он ведь красивый, но это всё испортит. И каждое слово, каждый жест за последний месяц будут неизбежно отравлены.

  
— Можешь посмотреть, как я играю в «Дарк Соулс», если хочешь. И подержать Страйпи, но аккуратно. Он может сбежать или укусить, но не беспокойся, он не заразный, — морская свинка сидела в большой клетке, полной различных игрушек. На вид она гораздо больше, чем Твик себе представлял. Немного подумав, он в конце концов согласился.

Знакомые звуки игры, тёплая шёрстка морской свинки и рукожопость Крейга оказывали на него успокаивающее воздействие. Страйпи, вопреки опасениям, вёл себя практически образцово-показательно, а вот Твик, наоборот, наглел выше всякой меры:

  
— Господи, Крейг! Ну, куда ты прёшь?! Перекатывайся, блин, перекатывайся! Ну всё, молодец, тебя прикончили, опять заново проходить…

  
— Иди в жопу, Твик!

  
— Сам иди, — он не выдержал и показал Такеру язык; тот лишь лениво и как-то без огонька ответил фирменным факом.

  
— Так, всё, надоело. Давай лучше глянем что-нибудь. Попкорн будешь? — Крейг встал, но, перед тем как уйти из комнаты, спросил: — Тебе же со мной не скучно? Просто ты, должно быть, привык ко всяким безумным приключениям и прочему, а я люблю, когда всё тихо и спокойно.

  
Твик лишь мотнул головой. Если он захочет обеспечить себе безумие, то ему даже не надо ничего делать — просто быть собой:

  
— Я тоже люблю, когда всё тихо и спокойно. Безумные приключения не лучшим образом влияют на мою нервную систему.

  
Пока Крейга нет, он отправил Страйпи назад в клетку, предварительно несколько раз проверив, насколько хорошо она закрыта. Потом Такер вернулся, и они вместе уселись за просмотр «Секретных материалов», споря, насколько вообще возможно то, что там происходит. И это несколько иронично, учитывая, что они жили в Южном Парке, где инопланетяне практически нормальное явление. И всё очень славно, пока Крейг не спросил:  
  
— А тебя мама во сколько домой ждёт?

  
И Твик замер. Потому что мама его не ждала. Была причина, по которой ему пришлось сегодня работать вместо неё. Та, о которой даже думать не хочется, не то что о ней рассказывать. Но он всё же произнёс:

  
— Её нет. Она уехала в Денвер. Повидаться с отцом. Она каждый месяц к нему ездит.

И это неправильно. После всего, что он сотворил с ними, после многолетних судебных тяжб с людьми, пострадавшими от «секретного ингредиента» в их кофе, всех денег, угроханных на восстановление здоровья, слов отца: «Да вы посмотрите на него, с ним же иначе никак».

  
— Серьёзно? — Крейг взглянул на него как-то странно. Наверное, он и правда большую часть времени не помнил об истории семейства Твиков. — Ты поэтому так притих?

  
— Да. Наверное. Не знаю. Он пишет мне письма, знаешь? Правда, я ни одного не читал, но и выкинуть их тоже не могу. А ещё я хотел сменить имя, но она не разрешила: сказала, что, каким бы он ни был, он мой отец, и мы семья, и должны поддерживать друг друга, несмотря ни на что… — он замолк, смущённый тем, что рассказал слишком много.

  
В детстве, когда Твика что-то беспокоило, он мгновенно выплёскивал это в окружающий мир, но теперь его тревожило так много всего, что он чувствовал себя парализованным и не мог ничего сделать.

  
— А сам-то ты что чувствуешь?

  
Оба уже не обращали внимания на сериал, идущий фоном. Хотелось телесного контакта, немного тепла, но так страшно сделать хоть что-то не то, поэтому Твик обнял свои колени.

  
— Я его ненавижу. Ощущение, будто у меня с детства отобрали выбор, то есть, скорее всего, у меня было СДВГ, но депрессия и тревожное расстройство, возможно, из-за мета. У меня проблемы с сердцем, и нас чуть не разорили визиты к стоматологу. На меня даже не действует чёртов риталин, поэтому приходится пить другие таблетки, но они не такие эффективные. И в школе я должен пахать в два раза больше, чем остальные, но  
это кажется бессмысленным. То есть мне вроде бы лучше: я больше не трясусь, как чихуахуа, не вскрикиваю каждые пять минут посреди предложения, даже рубашку научился правильно застёгивать, — он помолчал пару секунд, чтобы перевести дух, — но когда я думаю об отце, то вновь становлюсь этим жалким, испуганным ребёнком, которого никто не слышит!

  
Глаза закололо, и Твик закусил губу, чтобы не разреветься. Позорище. Почему он не мог  
просто быть нормальным и не грузить людей своими проблемами? Боже, Крейг точно его  
пошлёт. Провели вместе время, называется.  
— Я никогда не считал тебя жалким. Даже в Перу, когда ты и твои друзья-мудаки отжали у меня сто долларов.  
  
— Ты всё ещё об этом помнишь? — Твик уже и забыл про этот случай.

  
— Это одно из самых травмирующих событий в моей жизни, — за месяц общения он научился отличать, когда Крейг серьёзен, а когда саркастичен, но именно сейчас это почему-то сложно сказать, — ну так и что ты будешь делать?

  
— Не знаю. Я вообще ничего не знаю. По идее, я должен остаться работать в пекарне, но не хочу. А чего именно хочу — не знаю. То есть мне нравится готовить, и если я решу стать поваром, мне не придётся платить за колледж, но я не уверен, что хочу заниматься именно этим. Но главное — уехать отсюда. Просто мне страшно, что на самом деле ничего не изменится, потому что дело не городе или в моей семье, а во мне… Но ведь если я не попробую, то не узнаю, верно? — Твик посмотрел на Крейга и улыбнулся, совсем легко, почти незаметно. — Спасибо, что выслушал, Крейг.

  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — он улыбнулся в ответ, и это событие почти такое же редкое, как солнечное затмение. И Твик вновь почувствовал себя особенным, потому что если такому равнодушному человеку, как Крейг, на него не плевать, то, наверное, он всё же чего-то стоит.

  
— И с чего это ты так хорошо слушаешь людей? — Такер всё же не казался человеком, способным на сочувствие, — скорее, тем, кто будет пытаться предложить логичное и мгновенное решение проблемы, вместо того чтобы заткнуться и услышать.

  
— Хейди как-то сказала: «Крейг, ты у нас, конечно, самый умный, но, пожалуйста, засунь свою рациональность себе в жопу хотя бы на пять минут и попробуй выслушать другого человека». Я решил иногда следовать её совету.

  
Он не знал, как Тёрнер попала в компанию Крейга. Казалось, дело было в том, что большая часть её участников так или иначе интересовалась наукой (все, кроме Клайда), а она была умницей. Плюс вся история с Картманом сильно испортила её отношения с женской частью их класса.

  
— У тебя неплохо выходит.

  
— Только никому не рассказывай. Мне нужно поддерживать репутацию бессердечного мудака с эмпатией табуретки.

  
Твику хотелось спросить зачем, но потом он понял, что это вроде как шутка, и смутился. Нельзя же говорить, что до того, как они начали общаться, Твик его так и воспринимал. Но ведь так это и работает? Мы не знаем по-настоящему большую часть наших знакомых — только упрощённое представление о них.

  
И Твик был чертовски рад, что представление людей о Крейге Такере и то, каким он оказался при близком общении, — две большие разницы.

  
После того как он выговорился, атмосфера стала несколько более расслабленной. Они болтали о всякой ерунде. Спорили, какая из частей «Ассасина» круче и с которой именно он начал скатываться. Крейг опять жаловался на Кайла и то, что он вечно втягивал их во всякую поебень; Твик — на Стэна, но ему в очередной раз сообщили: это же Марш — что он такого может натворить? И в этот раз у него почти получилось успокоиться и поверить, что переживать не о чем. Так незаметно наступило одиннадцать часов вечера, и Твик спохватился, что ему пора уходить.

  
Крейг предложил его проводить, и Твик хотел отказаться, но не мог. С Такером и трещины в асфальте не казались зловещими предзнаменованиями, и случайные прохожие — маньяками-сектантами, желающими расчленить его молодое тело. Хотя он и держал ключи в руке на всякий случай.

  
На прощание Твик всё же спросил нерешительно:

  
— Но почему ты так хорошо ко мне относишься?

  
Он почти успокоился, но всё равно сомневался из-за того, что Кенни наговорил ему утром. Любовь — один из величайших его страхов: слишком уж много рисков навредить себе и другим.

  
— Мне с тобой уютно. Мне мало с кем уютно, так что можешь собой гордиться. Увидимся в понедельник? — Этот ответ был ему понятен. В конце концов, ему тоже было не особо комфортно с большинством людей. Почему некоторым обязательно надо сводить всё к романтике?

  
— Увидимся, — и нет, он совершенно не ждал понедельника с нетерпением.

 

 

В доме пусто, темно и слегка страшновато. Твик включил в каждой комнате свет и телевизор в гостиной и лишь после этого успокоился. Если повезёт, то часам к трём его вырубит. Если нет, то придётся выпить снотворное и, возможно, проспать начало смены.

  
Планы Твика на ночь просты. Усесться в кресло с книгой — «Коллекционером» Фаулза —  попытаться сделать вид, что мать дома.

  
Но когда он достал телефон, то увидел одно-единственное сообщение от Картмана.

_Я знаю._

  
И всё. Одна эта фраза превратила ноги Твика в желе, а мозги — в студень. Он дрожащими пальцами набрал номер телефона. Жирный очень не любил, когда люди вырывались у него из-под контроля. Кайлу в прошлом году он устроил настоящую войну, и до него Твику, конечно, далеко, но в этом и главная проблема общения с Картманом. Он непредсказуем.

  
— Опять трезвонишь среди ночи, Твинк? — Он выбрал худшую из возможных кличек. — А мне снился прекрасный сон про то, как я устроил на территории Америки Шестой Рейх и сделал Кайла своим личным жидорабом, — самое страшное, что, вполне возможно, ему и правда этого бы хотелось. Даже несмотря на то, что у Картмана есть, прости господи, парень.  
  
— Не неси чушь. Сообщение пришло пару минут назад, — Твик пытался сделать вид, что ему не страшно, что ему глубоко насрать на Картмана и то, что он мог натворить.

  
— Надо же, а я думал, что с твоим диагнозом ты не способен и на пять минут сосредоточиться, — знал, до чего докапываться, скотина, — надеюсь, ты не  
перенапрягся, бедняжка.

  
— Ближе к делу, — лучше покончить со всем этим сразу. Рубите ему голову! Голову с плеч!

  
— Ну, как хочешь. Я знаю про тебя и Такера, Твич. Тебе пиздец, — и Картман положил трубку, прежде чем Твик успевал ответить. Слушая короткие гудки, Твик окончательно понимал: сегодня ночью ему не уснуть.


	6. Act I Everything falls apart

Он избегал Картмана первые два-три часа. Отсаживался как можно дальше на уроках, старался даже не смотреть в его сторону, приходил на занятия последним и уходил первым, но это не помогало. Когда он пытался пройти в кабинет истории, жирная рука внезапно схватила его за локоть и потащила за собой в один из закутков длинного, узкого школьного коридора. Твик настолько охренел, что не успел выбраться. И вот уже Картман стоял напротив него, тыкая пальцем, похожим на сардельку, брызжа слюнями на рубашку. Рядом — Баттерс. Плечи сгорбленные, затвердил:

— Эрик, может, не надо? Эрик, он же наш друг. Эрик, божечки-кошечки, он же не в себе.

Картману насрать: он хочет раздавить Твика, уничтожить, разорвать на части, но как можно проделать это с тем, кто и целым-то никогда не был?

— Ты, блядина денверская, так вот что ты шарахался от нас последнее время. Решил последовать за этим жидом, да? Только вот ты ещё большее ничтожество, поэтому запрыгнул на член Факеру. Жопу себе, надеюсь, не порвал, пидорас вонючий? 

Твику и мерзко, и смешно одновременно. Какая разница, с кем и когда он спал? Просто всё это настолько нелепо и далеко от правды, что хотелось расхохотаться ему в лицо.

— Ну, не все настолько больные, как ты, Картман, — он кинул взгляд на раскрасневшегося Баттерса. Картман показывал его фотографии, хотя никто и не просил, одетого в девичье платье, накрашенного, в парике. Там была ещё какая-то херня, но Кенни, казалось, озверел и разбил Эрику телефон. А вот Твик, похоже, сейчас всё-таки разобьёт ему ебало.

— О, я больной? И это ты мне говоришь, шизик? Гномы больше не мучают, корейцы не донимают, президент по лесам не бродит? Интересно, а Такеру нравится, что ты себя не контролируешь? А что, удобно: делаешь, что тебе говорят, прямо как наша Марджорин.

Стоящий рядом Баттерс вздрогнул так, будто его только что ударили. Твик понял, что сейчас будет. Картман его доведёт своими дурацкими, мерзкими словами, как бы он ни хотел уйти. И он потеряет самоконтроль. И побьёт Картмана. А затем тот начнёт упорно и долго гадить, пока не переключится на что-то более интересное. Будут неприятности с ПК-директором. Тот считал, что Эрика Картмана травили злобные фэтфобы, гомофобы, трансофобы и прочие «-фобы». Он знал, что будет, но всё равно из чистого упрямства пытался это предотвратить.

— Эрик, убери руки. Мне пора на урок, — Твик начал трястись.

— Или он тебя заставляет? Ох, я себе это представляю. Маленький, несчастный Твич, всхлипывающий, когда Факер зажал его в угол, но даже не попытавшийся сопротивляться, когда его начали насиловать…

И он толкнул Картмана со всей силы, со всей яростью, не в силах больше выносить фантазии его больного, изувеченного разума. Он просто физически чувствовал, как его начало подташнивать от этих мерзких, лживых слов; хотелось помыть руки раз десять и никогда, никогда, никогда больше не разговаривать с Эриком Картманом. 

— Ты охренел, что ли, Твинк?! Ты что себе позволяешь! — он заверещал, словно свинья на заклание, потирая ушибленный зад. — Уважай мою власть!

— Какую власть?! — Он наклонился к нему близко-близко, хватая за воротник кофты. — Нет у тебя ни над кем власти, Картман, кроме Баттерса.

Он мог что угодно придумывать про Твика — всё это не имело значения, всё это он слышал десятки и сотни раз: преувеличенные недостатки, раздутые до гигантских размеров, в которые так часто тыкали палкой, что там образовались невидимые мозоли. Но когда Картман говорил такое про Крейга… Крейга, который мог часами рассказывать про различные прекрасные и малопонятные научные штуки и про космос в частности; который специально не курил рядом с ним, потому что знал, что Твик не выносит запах; который не верил в тайные организации и что правительство следило за ними, но всё равно слушал, не перебивая. И может, он не самый хороший человек в мире, но он хороший по отношению к Твику. И Картман не имел никакого права разевать свой поганый рот на его Крейга.

— Два психа, — прошипел Картман, пытаясь вырваться: его нестриженные ногти впились Твику в кисть. Но он не отпускал: потянул вверх, да так, что ворот кофты начал трещать, врезаясь в сальную шею, — два конченых психа.

— Хорошо, тогда держись от нас подальше, — он не знал, понимал ли Картман, как подобная херня могла разрушить человеку жизнь, особенно, если учесть текущий политический климат и тот случай с Бебе и учителем информатики, из-за которого к ним и прислали ПК-директора. Но он готов молиться всем богам, чтобы жирдяй этого не осознал.

И Твик опять честно пытался уйти, хотя и хотел — мечтал — выбить из Картмана всё дерьмо, что невозможно по определению, но не вышло. Жирный кинулся на него со спины, заставляя чуть ли не согнуться пополам. Но Твик чудом вывернулся, и инстинкты всё-таки взяли верх. Он с силой пнул упавшего на пол Картмана, крича о чём-то, припоминая ему все грехи, все оскорбления за годы их якобы дружбы. Тот, казалось, начал рыдать в определённый момент между репликой: «Да ты достал со своими больными фантазиями!» и «Оставь меня в покое!» Баттерс будто пытался оттащить Твика в сторону, но тот не помнит, что происходило потом. Явно ничего хорошего. 

Очнуться его заставила холодная вода, вылитая на голову, и чужие руки, трясущие за плечи. Знакомый голос тщетно пытался до него дозваться:

— Твик! Давай, чувак, приходи уже в себя!

Он медленно заморгал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Потряс несколько раз головой, пытаясь избавиться от воды на волосах. Вроде они сейчас в школьном туалете, а напротив во всей своей красе стоял, мать его, Кайл Брофловски, с которым они год практически не разговаривали. Который когда-то был его ближайшим, помимо Кенни, другом. 

Они были во многом похожи. У обоих зашкаливали эмоции. Оба были до одури упрямыми и отличались строгими моральными принципами. И обоим было невыносимо, болезненно не всё равно на проблемы окружающего мира. 

Кайл был единственным, кто мог понять опасения Твика по поводу Третьей мировой, ядерного кризиса, Северной Кореи, распространения вируса Эболы и начала глобального потепления. Более того, Кайл иногда умудрялся выражать эти опасения ещё громче Твика.

В городе, где всем вокруг — и взрослым, и детям — было плевать на всё и вся с высоты орбиты МКС, встретить того, кому наконец-то было не всё равно, большая удача. Так он думал. Но, оказалось, Кайл в случае необходимости мог легко забыть людей, с которыми дружил большую часть жизни, — выкинуть, словно ненужный балласт. Об этом Твик думал последний год, периодически видя знакомую рыжую макушку в школе. Они здоровались — на этом всё. Твик одно время пытался продолжить общение, но через некоторое время прекратил попытки. Не хотел навязываться.

И теперь, когда он разглядывал его встревоженное длинное лицо, хотелось высказать всё, что он думал. Бросить в глаза набившую оскомину банальную фразу: «Ты в ответе за тех, кого приручил». Но это бесполезно, потому что Кайл всё равно так или иначе вывернется и будет стоять, сверкая своим белым плащом. 

— Твик, что случилось?! Ты опять сорвался?! Что Картман натворил в этот раз?!

Рядом всхлипнул Баттерс. Твик будто расцарапал ему руку. Даже издали видны яркие красные царапины.

— Какое тебе, нахрен, дело? — Потому что какая ему, действительно, разница? Даже если он чуть не убил Картмана, Кайл, как человек, чуть не сделавший это около ста раз, не имел права его судить. О боже, он чуть не убил Картмана! Его выгонят из школы, отправят в тюрьму, там придётся десять лет рыть выход на волю, пряча его за плакатом Киллиана Мёрфи… А ещё его, скорее всего, изнасилуют, потому что таких, как он, в тюрьме всегда насилуют. Волевым усилием он попытался засунуть подальше панику и обидки на Кайла. — А с Картманом что? Я его сильно отделал?

— Ребро треснуло, но жить будет. Баттерс мне позвонил посреди урока, заорал, что ты его убиваешь, — Кайл помолчал немного, — жалко, не добил. Колись уже, что этот долбоёб опять сделал?

Твик пожал плечами, понимая, что битва проиграна. Про то, что они с Крейгом общались, скоро узнает вся школа, так что хрен с ней, с конспирацией. У него проблемы посерьёзней. 

— Картман узнал про то, что я дружу с Крейгом, и начал доёбываться. Решил, что он меня насилует на регулярных основаниях, — фраза оставила неприятный, горьковатый привкус во рту. Но хотелось как можно скорее обозначить проблему, а не ходить вокруг да около. Баттерс, стоящий рядом, продолжал истерически всхлипывать, и хотелось рявкнуть, чтобы он уже заткнулся, несмотря на то что он был ни в чём не виноват. 

— Ой, долбоёб… Так. В смысле — с Крейгом? Добровольно? Он же мудак! — Иногда у Твика создавалось такое ощущение, что тот Крейг, с которым общается он, и тот, с которым общаются остальные, два разных человека. Может, на крыше находился вход в параллельное измерение? Но нет, он же ходил к нему домой, так что сомнительно.

— Сам ты мудак, а Крейг замечательный. И вообще, прекрати ебать Стэна в мозг — ему и так уже не весело.

Кайл вдохнул поглубже, явно готовясь начать орать о том, что его личная жизнь — это его дело, они жили в свободном демократическом обществе, а если Твику что-то не нравится, то пусть берёт своего бедного и несчастного Стэна и съёбывает с ним в Канаду. 

Он всегда так делал, когда считал себя виноватым. 

Но, прежде чем он успевает это сделать, по громкоговорителю сообщают, что Твик Твик должен немедленно явиться в кабинет директора. Так что выяснение отношений пришлось отложить на неопределённый срок, иначе говоря, на то время, когда Кайлу вновь приспичит заметить старых друзей. 

ПК-директор орал так, что закладывало уши. В ответ Твик и сам сорвался, отвечая на агрессию агрессией. Баттерс метался, не в силах точно описать, что произошло, — лишь пялился на всех в комнате поочерёдно, пытаясь придумать историю, которая удовлетворит всех участников. Бесполезно. Кайл во всём винил Картмана. Картман, накачанный обезболивающими, — Кайла и Твика. Прямо как в старом-добром детстве, по которому он, похоже, совсем не скучал.

В конце концов Твика отстраняют от учёбы на неделю. Он бы порадовался возможности посидеть дома в одиночестве, но, скорее, придётся работать и потом подходить к учителям и просить, чтобы ему дали возможность нагнать то, что он пропустил. Но всё могло закончиться гораздо хуже. Он старался не думать о том, что, зная Картмана, ничего ещё не закончилось.

 

Из школы его забрала мать. Что само по себе смешно, учитывая, что ему шестнадцать и он вполне способен доехать до дома на автобусе. Но когда позвонили из школы, ей просто надо было примчаться — отчитать его за то, что он отвлёк её от работы. Они вяло, без огонька грызлись: Твик слишком вымотан сегодняшней дракой, ожиданием катастрофы и осознанием того, что он вполне мог бы прикончить Картмана из-за Крейга Такера. 

— Значит, с этим… толстым мальчиком всё? — его мама не помнила имён его друзей. Только Кенни, но, учитывая, что в детстве они с Карен практически поселились в доме Твиков, это неудивительно. 

— С Картманом, мам, — он поправил её, хоть это и бесполезно, — да.

И Твик понял, что он действительно всё. Он так больше не мог. Стэн большую часть времени теперь проводил с готами. Баттерсу предлагали помочь — пожить у него или у Кенни, — но он лишь хлопал ресницами и твердил, что Эрик о нём позаботится. Ему нужна помощь, нужно лечение, но Стотч свято уверен, что его родители хотели как лучше. И Эрик тоже хотел как лучше. Ведь как говорит нам мировая художественная культура, силой любви можно превратить чудовища в принца. Но вот Твик не Баттерс и осознавал свои силы, а также тот факт, что сказки — ложь.

О Картмане даже думать не хотелось.

— Ну и хорошо. Мне всегда казалось, что он станет серийным убийцей или основателем секты. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы мой единственный сын стал сектантом, вместо того чтобы управлять пекарней, — она произнесла это своим обычным голосом, и непонятно, серьёзно или нет. Твик слишком вымотан, чтобы спорить с ней и доказывать, что бизнес — это слишком большая ответственность.

— Мне надо сегодня на работу?

Мать оценивающе взглянула на него искоса, затем покачала головой. 

— Нужен мне ты там такой. Написала Бебе, она тебя заменит на кухне. Повезло же тебе с друзьями.

Она не уточнила: после того, что сегодня произошло, друзей у него, скорее всего, не останется. Его мать это, должно быть, мало интересовало.

Дома вчерашняя индейка и какой-то салат. Но их готовила мама, так что Твик боялся это есть. Иногда у него получалось, но не сегодня. Вместо этого он пошёл к себе в комнату и не делал ровным счётом ничего, ненавидя себя всё больше с каждой секундой, проведённой на реддите и тамблере, листая мемы и чужие ничего незначащие мнения о последних политических событиях. 

В какой-то момент ему пришло сообщение от Стэна.

_Значит, Такер? Молодец, далеко пойдёшь._

Когда Твик пытался ответить, то обнаружил, что тот его заблокировал. Это было ожидаемо, но менее хреново от этого не стало. Возможно, он немного поорал и покидал тапки о стену, но это успокоило лишь немного. После этого Твик больше не трогал телефон, а включил унылый процедурал на ноуте и погрузился в полный клише быт американской полиции. В детективных сериалах было что-то успокаивающее: торжество справедливости, одинаковая схема, одни и те же мотивы убийств, вечное выяснение отношений между персонажами, которые сезону к пятому-четвёртому непременно сходились.

Когда от голода начало подташнивать и кружиться голова, он всё-таки выполз на кухню и съел миску хлопьев. Этого не хватило, чтобы утолить голод полностью, но отогнало его на некоторое время. Бывали дни, когда он не пил ничего, кроме кофе, и не впихивал в себя ничего, кроме крекеров, пока кто-то рядом не спохватится и не заставит поесть его нормальной горячей пищи. Он не знал, зачем именно это делал. Может, пытался за что-то себя наказать. А может, просто впасть в спячку. 

Мать пришла поздно. Твик слышал лязг ключей внизу и мягкую поступь её шагов. Она слишком сердита, поэтому не звала его ужинать и не здоровалась, а он не хотел делать это первым, показывая, что ему стыдно. Несомненно, на выходных его ожидал длинный и нудный разговор о том, что он сделал не так, который превратится в обоюдную истерику. Но в этот раз Твик и правда облажался. Почему он просто не мог пожать плечами и уйти? Почему вообще решил общаться с Крейгом, понимая, какой нарыв это вскроет?

 

Кенни появился ближе к одиннадцати. Залез в окно, вместо того чтобы воспользоваться дверью, как все нормальные люди. Снял ботинки и оставил их на подоконнике. Выглядел он откровенно хреново: губа разбита — похоже, сегодня он тоже умудрился с кем-то подраться и не умереть. Практически победа. На молчаливый вопрос о том, что с ним произошло, он почти сразу ответил:

— Стэн недоволен, что я выбрал твою сторону. Хотя я просто попытался объяснить, что мы не в тупом кино для подростков и люди могут общаться с кем хотят. Долбоёб. Так ты, судя по слухам, сломал Картману ногу? — Кенни попытался шутить, но вышло так себе.

— У него трещина в ребре. И мне хреново, что я сорвался, так что прекрати говорить так, будто это что-то хорошее.

МакКормик вскинул руки в защитном жесте:

— Да я что? Я ничего. Мне твой Ромео звонил, спрашивал, что случилось.

— Ромео с Джульеттой плохо закончили, — машинально огрызнулся Твик, пытаясь найти телефон, — и между нами ничего нет.

Он рассказал про Картмана, про то, что именно тот наговорил, про то, как Баттерс пытался обвинить их обоих одновременно, путаясь в показаниях. О Кайле, всё так же считающем себя правым, но оттащившем его от Картмана и убедившем директора, что драка произошла не из-за преступлений против политической корректности.

Телефон, оказалось, провалился под кровать. Там сообщение от Бебе с кучей эмодзи и дежурным: «Как ты?» Это первое, что заставило улыбнуться Твика за этот длинный, отвратный день. Он ответил ей коротким: «В порядке». Ещё есть пара пропущенных звонков от Крейга и одно сообщение. Его Твик оставил на потом.

— Ну так и что мы будем делать? — Он мог сесть с Крейгом и его компанией, но там уж слишком много людей: среди них Клайд, с которым у них взаимная неприязнь. Может, сидеть в одиночестве, как полный неудачник с кучей расстройств психики? Или Кенни всё же свалит с ним? Не хотелось выглядеть эгоистом, но он от всей души Твик надеялся на последнее.

— На хрен их всех. Кроме Баттерса, — у Кенни странное, отчаянное выражение на лице, когда он сел на кровать, и Твик обнял его в попытке как-то обнадёжить, — знаешь, когда-то я думал, что могу помочь всем. Что если Картман узнает, кто его отец, то он станет менее отчаянным мудаком, что если моим родителям пригрозит крутой герой в костюме, то они прекратят спиваться и колоться, что если Кайл и Стэн вновь сойдутся, то всё будет в порядке, а Баттерс, если предложить ему жильё, сможет уйти от Картмана, раз уж он больше не может жить с родителями… Но у меня ничего не выходит.

Кенни, несмотря на своё внешне беззаботное поведение, всегда заботился о дорогих ему людях, часто не получая ничего взамен. Рано или поздно он должен перегореть. Так же, как и Твик, рано или поздно должен был взорваться от напряжения. 

— Нельзя спасти всех, Кенни, — он старался говорить как можно мягче, спокойнее, — ты помог мне и Карен. И многим другим. Если люди не пользуются данным им шансом, это их вина, понимаешь? 

Твик знал, что это не совсем так, что в проблемах всех вокруг виновато паршивое воспитание и хреновая генетика. Но у всех людей в той или иной степени паршивое воспитание и хреновая генетика. И иногда помочь им, к сожалению, не выходит, как бы ты ни пытался, раз за разом натыкаясь на стену из чужого самодовольства, безволия и отчаяния. 

Они так и сидели — вместе, так тихо, что слышно ветер за окном. Твик помнил первый раз, когда это случилось, когда он подошёл в одиннадцать лет к Кенни и сказал: «Я видел, как ты умер вчера. Скажи, что я не свихнулся. Пожалуйста». И разрыдался. Он не ожидал, что Кенни заплачет тоже, совсем беззвучно, сбивчиво обещая, что нет, не свихнулся и что всё будет хорошо. И теперь Твик пытался ответить тем же:

— Всё будет хорошо, — он и сам себе не верил, но ему нужно, чтобы ему поверил Кенни. Он не знал, изменится ли всё к лучшему, но понимал, что изменится точно. И не знал, пугало его это или радовало.

Он прочёл сообщение от Крейга уже после того, как Кенни вновь ускользнул на ночные улицы Южного Парка.

_Я и сам могу избить Картмана. Но это было круто._

Что-то в этом его напрягло. Наверное, потому что это было совсем не круто. Твик не любил драться: умел, когда выходил из себя, но не любил. Да и, по сути, это практически ничего не решило, только принесло ещё больше проблем. И ещё у него слишком много вопросов, связанных с Крейгом, ответов на которые он не знал.

Как в нём уживались это жесткое безразличие к большинству людей и мягкость к Твику? Тяга к порядку и стремление к мелкому нарушению правил? Любовь к фактам с правилами и отрицание авторитетов и чужой власти? И кем именно он стал для Твика?

Появление Крейга Такера в его жизни можно сравнить с сообщением узнику о возможности амнистии. Шансом освободиться из многолетнего заточения под авторитетом Эрика Картмана. И в этом смысле он дрался не из-за Крейга. А из-за себя.

Поэтому он написал:

_Я сделал это не только из-за тебя._

И отправил сразу же следом:

_И драки — это совсем не круто, Крейг._

Твик заснул, так и не дождавшись ответа.


	7. Act II Mostly void, partially stars

Крейгу восемь, когда он влюбляется в первый раз. Отцу пришла в голову светлая идея потащить его и мать в поход, в горы, оставив тогда ещё совсем мелкую Тришу с няней. 

В горах Крейгу не понравилось: интернета нет, электричества — тоже, вокруг летают насекомые, и надо много ходить. Да и уснуть в палатке, когда в паре метров от тебя храпят, словно пара бурых медведей, родители почти невозможно.

И он выходит наружу. Наверное, это не самое разумное решение, но ему восемь, и Крейг не отходит слишком уж далеко от лагеря.

В ночи тихо. Шелестят листья. Иногда перекрикиваются между собой ночные птицы, и где-то в траве трещат сверчки. Ему не страшно, что для ребёнка восьми лет, стоящего посреди тёмного леса, довольно странно. Но Крейг, несмотря на все свои попытки быть нормальным мальчиком, всё же им не является.

Он обходит палатки вокруг, скучающе ковыряясь палкой в золе, а затем садится на траву и поднимает взгляд в небо. И пропадает. Ночь безлунная и безоблачная, невыносимо ясная, так что звёзды вдали от света городов, в этой глуши, яркие, как никогда. Он смотрит вверх и не может оторваться, взглядом ища знакомые линии созвездий и придумывая свои. Спустя некоторое время он ощущает лёгкое головокружение, рассматривая тёмную пустоту между сверкающими огнями. Но вместе с ним приходит и совершенно неизвестные ему ощущения — восторг, восхищение, жажда… Он хочет знать как можно больше об этих сверкающих огнях в небе и тёмной пропасти между ними.

Следующие несколько лет он изводит родителей просьбой купить ему телескоп, читает запоем многочисленные справочники и энциклопедии и смотрит всё, что хоть как-то связано с космосом. 

Со временем его одержимость Вселенной несколько поутихла. Он даже расхотел быть космонавтом, поняв, что путешествия на дальние расстояния в ближайшем будущем весьма сомнительны: тела людей слишком хрупки и не приспособлены к космической радиации и открытому космосу.

И поэтому Крейг в четырнадцать решил, что изучать предмет своей долгой одержимости лучше с расстояния. Но для этого надо учиться. Так что он попёр прямо к цели, не обращая внимания на недоумение учителей и шутки друзей о том, что крутой парень Крейг Такер превращается в заучку. 

И его жизнь была идеально распланирована, скучна и приятна. Всё, как он любил. А потом он влюбился второй раз. 

Во всём были виноваты Клайд и Бебе. На тот момент они порвали, и его лучший друг отчаянно пытался её вернуть, хотя дело-то было вовсе не в нём. За месяц до этого Бебе оказалась в центре настолько громкого скандала, что даже Крейг был вынужден заметить его существование. И её нежелание с кем-либо встречаться в ближайшее время можно было понять, но чем больше Клайд надирался в тот вечер, тем храбрее становился.

Так что Крейг стоял себе у дерева, потягивая соду, трезвый и заебавшийся, и наблюдал за этой парочкой идиотов в ожидании кульминации. А потом откуда ни возьмись явился Твик. Обычно он его избегал, как и всего, что касалось компашки Стэна. Но то ли ожидание лета, то ли мягкий свет луны ослабили его бдительность.

— Чего тебе? — он проглотил рвущееся наружу «чудик». Сегодня ночью худющий Твик в одежде, сидящей кое-как, со своими светлыми волосами, торчащими во все стороны, напоминал то ли призрака, то ли видение. На шее болталась какая-то верёвка. Крейг думал, такие только девчонки носят.

— Я… эм… Сколько они ещё так будут, ты не знаешь? Просто Бебе просила присмотреть за ней. Я здесь вообще первый раз, а Кенни опять… — он нервно дёрнул себя за длинную светлую прядь. — В общем, нам придётся идти пешком в час ночи, и я очень боюсь: а вдруг что-то случится?..

Твик замолк посреди предложения, нервно дёрнул себя за рукава куртки, не в силах стоять на месте. Не замечать его, такого быстрого, громкого, — сложная задача. Но Крейг с ней справлялся до той чёртовой ночи.

— Примерно пятнадцать минут. Потом она психанёт, наорёт, и завтра Клайд будет рыдать, как придурок. Ему бы девчонку попроще, без таких заморочек, как у Стивенс. Но у него же любовь всей жизни, блять, так что надо героически терпеть и добиваться, пока о тебя вытирают ноги.

Они стояли так рядом. Неловко: два человека, учившиеся вместе лет десять, но не знающие друг о друге практически ничего. А затем произошло нечто странное. 

— Сегодня очень большая луна, да? — Твик явно из тех людей, которые говорят явно, чтобы что-то сказать. Но это почему-то не бесит.

— Ну, да. Красивая, — на самом деле Крейг считал, что луну переоценивали. Её свет довольно часто мешал астрономическим наблюдениям. Ну, то есть, конечно, без неё не было бы жизни на Земле. Но и жизнь на Земле переоценивали тоже. Человеческое существование относительно Вселенной — мгновение. Поэтому ничего из того, что они говорили или делали, не имело смысла, и это одновременно освобождало и угнетало.

— Скорее, страшная. Знаешь, когда я был ребёнком, мне казалось, что она за мной следит. Как огромный глаз, висящий в небе. И куда бы я ни пошёл, она постоянно следила за мной… Прости, я опять несу чушь, — Твик посмотрел ему в глаза, и впервые за всю жизнь Крейг испытал то самое головокружительное ощущение по отношению к другому человеку. Что-то в этих словах зачаровало его, зацепило, да так, что все люди вокруг стали совершенно незначительными.

Всего лишь на долю секунды, но этого хватило, чтобы он предложил довезти Твика и Бебе до дома. 

Ему всё равно потом надо было развозить его друзей-дебилов на правах самого старшего человека с машиной. Тогда он чуть ли не зачёркивал дни до того заветного момента, когда Токен сдаст на права и получит машину.

И с тех пор он просто не мог забыть о существовании Твика. Он замечал его не только в школе, а и на улицах их мелкого города. Заходил в эту дурацкую пекарню, чтобы хоть краем глаза поймать знакомый силуэт… Крейг пытался что-то с этим сделать, но просто наблюдать за ним было таким медитативным, успокаивающим занятием, позволявшим выкинуть из головы и собственный экзистенциальный кризис, и хаос, творящийся вокруг.

А потом они начали общаться — случайно. До этого Крейга вполне устраивало наблюдение издали, и выяснилось, что Твик не просто абстрактный концепт с красивой оболочкой, а вполне себе человек с огромным количеством заморочек, специфическим вкусом в литературе и хреновым детством. 

И чем больше он его узнавал, тем больше хотелось находиться рядом. Ну, или хотя бы держать в поле зрения. Но шёл третий день с достопамятного избиения Эрика Картмана, и Крейгу хотелось лезть на стенку. Рядом с Кенни МакКормиком, где должен сидеть Твик, — пустота, и там, где у Крейга, по идее, должно находиться сердце, — тоже. Он знал, что тот скоро вернётся, что всё будет в порядке, но его хвалёная рациональность в последнее время начала давать слабину.

Самое ~~жалкое~~ смешное, что Твик даже не помнил о той вечеринке. Он жил в своём закрытом мире и совершенно не нуждался в Крейге с его идиотскими, чрезмерными, удушающими чувствами. Верь он в карму, подумал бы, что это такая расплата за все те случаи, когда он быстро и безжалостно посылал влюблённых в него девушек, угорал над неудачами Клайда на любовном фронте, закатывал глаза, когда Токен переживал из-за ссор с Николь, высокомерно советовал Хейди забить, когда она влюблялась в очередного мудака… Джимми эта судьба миновала: он спокойно клеил парней и девушек и дрочил себе на Бо Бёрмана. Но Крейг в карму не верил. Только вот от смешных подколов друзей и их драгоценного мнения о его личной жизни это не спасло.

— Нет, чувак, я понимаю, тебе нравятся блондины, но кого-то адекватного найти нельзя было? — Клайд, как обычно, сама тактичность.

— Бебе? — Для Донована это больная тема, но он сам нарвался. При виде того, как его лицо скривилось в обиженной гримасе, Крейг довольно ухмыльнулся. Не одному ему страдать.

— Справедливости ради, слухи о сумасшествии Твика сильно преувеличены, — казалось, скоро наступит конец света, но он согласен с Брофловски, — но, Такер, у тебя нет шансов.

Почему все так уверены, что он обязательно будет встречаться с Твиком? То есть да, чисто теоретически это было бы ~~потрясающе~~ неплохо, но отношения и общение не его сильная сторона. Здесь нельзя просто пойти напролом, сбивая все препятствия на своём пути, — выйдет только хуже. 

Да и неизвестно, как его отец отреагирует. Он ведь гомофоб. Не уровня дяди Скитера, а скорее: «Хрен с ними, с геями, пусть живут, но подальше от меня». Понятно, что из дома не выгонит и рано или поздно смирится, но всем будет проще, если из шкафа Крейг выйдет уже в колледже.

Но объяснять это всё, тем более при Брофловски, он не собирается. Пошёл он в жопу.

— Давай-ка поговорим о твоей личной жизни. Как Венди? Как Стэн? Не отвечай, мне похуй.

Лицо Брофловски приобрело знакомый морковный цвет. В отсутствии Картмана он избрал своим основным и главным врагом Крейга и начал усиленно на него наезжать. Хер знает почему. Рожа у него подозрительная, что ли.

— А может, это и хорошо, что он тебя отошьёт. Твик заслуживает большего, чем такого бесчувственного мудилу, как ты. Поверить не могу, что он до сих пор не понял, какое ты хуйло! — На них начали оглядываться, и Крейгу было бы насрать, если бы дело не касалось Твика. Он не хотел, чтобы какой-то умник выдал при нём очередную херню. Хотя тут бред Картмана ему на руку: после него даже такой параноик, как Твик, будет сомневаться во всём.

Он бы выбил из Брофловски всё дерьмо, но это контрпродуктивно. Тот только распалялся больше, находя новые поводы доебаться и обвинить его во всех смертных грехах. Такое ощущение, что этот парень жил ради войны со всем миром.

— Хватит вам уже, — Токен, который, собственно, и притащил к ним беду по имени Кайл Брофловски, попытался разрядить обстановку, — я считаю, что личная жизнь Крейга — это его личное дело, — надо же, здесь был хоть один нормальный человек, — но лучше бы ты ему сказал.

А, нет, показалось. 

— Да, Крейг, уметь взаимодействовать с людьми очень важно. Это может стать для тебя полезным опытом, даже если с Твиком ничего не выйдет, — у Хейди, как обычно, всё хорошо с теорией, но очень плохо с практикой. И да, его не интересовали другие люди. 

— Если вы все высказали своё ценное мнение, то я пойду покурю, — он встал, демонстрируя им фак на прощание. Сегодня Джимми решил свалить к Тимми, так что единственный друг, который мог бы его поддержать, отсутствовал. Ну, не поддержать, но перевести тему. 

 

Поднявшись на крышу, он достал из кармана пачку сигарет. Что же, они пока ещё не закончились, — значит, всё не так уж и плохо. А он почти бросил курить, мать вашу. Начал, потому что выносить всю эту херню вокруг стало гораздо сложнее. Думал, что поможет, но ни хрена. В итоге теперь он спускал половину денег со всяких там конкурсов и научных олимпиад на сигареты, что было полным отстоем. В этом от Твика тоже была своя польза. Он был настолько интенсивен, что, проводя с ним время, можно было забыть обо всём, в том числе и об этом ноющем внутри раздражении по отношению ко всему окружающему миру.

Все вокруг говорили, что хотят как лучше, но обычно выходило как всегда. Потому что нельзя взять и вложить человеку в голову свои мозги. Он — Крейг Такер, а следовательно, и вести себя будет как Крейг Такер, а не как кто-то другой. Потому что сколько ни притворяйся и ни вихляй, это вылезет и долбанёт тебя по лицу. Так что лучше быть собой, даже если ты некоммуникабельный задрот.

 

— Бу! — МакКормик, засранец, подкрался из-за спины. Крейг лениво обернулся, выдыхая дым ему в лицо. Тот громко закашлялся.

— Как ты сюда попал? Я же закрылся. И чего тебе надо, придурок?

Как человек рациональный, он осознавал, что причин не любить Кенни у него не было. Ну, кроме Перу и тех двух раз, когда им задали делать совместный доклад, а тот бессовестно проебал. Но с Картманом, Стэном или Кайлом по степени творимого пиздеца сравнить его было нельзя. Да и стукачом, как Баттерс, он не был. Но было в Кенни нечто неправильное, что-то родственное всей этой странной херне, творившейся в этом городе. Иногда Крейгу казалось, что он видел странные тени за спиной МакКормика. Впрочем, это был всего лишь обман зрения. Он ведь был рациональным человеком.

— Фокусник не раскрывает своих секретов, — улыбка у Кенни почти голливудская. Непонятно, откуда у сына алкашей и наркоманов деньги на нормального стоматолога. Родители, чтоб ему брекеты поставить, чуть ли не кредит брали, весь мозг вынесли. 

— Хуёкусник, — не остроумно, но он и не претендовал на звание короля юмора. Палец сам собой согнулся в знакомом жесте. — Чего надо?

— Поговорить о Твике, конечно же, — он произнёс это с интонацией проповедника-мормона.

— Да вы заебали, блять, — нет, серьёзно: какое окружающим дело до его несуществующей личной жизни? Хочет сидеть в углу и страдать — будет сидеть в углу и страдать; захочет забить — забьёт; решит повеситься от несчастной любви — пойдёт и повесится. Он, правда, не настолько идиот, но всё равно это будет его личным выбором.

— Чувак, я знаю его лучше всех. Могу дать пару советов, даже бесплатно.

Ладно, это было даже логично. Так что можно и послушать, надеясь, что это не очередная гениальная подстава. 

— Ну и какой тебе с этого профит? 

— Если ты всё сделаешь правильно, то у моего бро будут отношения с парнем, который ему вроде как нравится. И среди геев Южного Парка ты самый адекватный вариант. Ну, а если нет… — Кенни пожал плечами. — Ему пора вылезать из зоны комфорта.

— Я ему нравлюсь?

МакКормик звучал довольно уверенно, и хотя Крейг старался не надеяться и ничего не ждать от жизни, изменения в интонации выдали его с головой. Он отчаянно хотел, чтобы это оказалось правдой. 

— Ну, он ест то, что ты ему притаскиваешь. Ты хоть в курсе, как иногда сложно его заставить нормально поесть? И он проводит с тобой время добровольно и трезвый, а от новых людей обычно шарахается. Да, он из-за тебя решил от наших свалить, а ты знаешь, какой для него это подвиг? Хотя там всё, конечно, сложнее, но… В общем, Твик ожидает подвоха от всех, но в тебя верит практически безоговорочно, а вы только около месяца общаетесь. На работе меня с Бебе заклевал: «Ребят, а вы видели сегодня Крейга?», — косвенные доказательства это, конечно, хорошо, но этого недостаточно. Кенни мог всё неправильно понять.

— То есть прямым текстом он ничего не говорил? — уточнил Крейг, надеясь, что это лишь длинное вступление.

— О, нет. До этого ещё далеко. Твик же боится отношений до одури. Не могу его винить — сам понял, что предпочитаю порно: бесплатно и безотказно, — вот без этой информации Крейг бы и дальше прожил долго и счастливо, — так что терпеть тебе ещё долго и упорно, пока он не привыкнет достаточно, чтобы решить с тобой встречаться. Про диагнозы его в курсе?

Крейг кивнул. Твик не особо их стеснялся, даже относился к окружающему миру с вызовом: «Да, у меня депрессия, СДВГ и тревожное расстройство. Если кого-то это напрягает, то это их проблемы». И, возможно, он прочитал дохренищу статей в интернете о том, как себя вести, если у твоих знакомых такие диагнозы. И нет, это не странно. 

— По существу есть что?

Кенни цокнул языком:

— Какой ты привередливый. То есть тебе не хватило? Ну ладно, вот тебе предпоследний. Не иди у него на поводу. Если он говорит «нет», то этого, конечно, лучше не делать. Но если он что-то просит или предлагает, а ты не уверен, то подумай дважды. Твик любит, когда всё просто, но неосознанно устраивает драму.

— Я ни у кого не иду на поводу, — огрызнулся Крейг. Даже если он влюбился, это не значит, что он моментально станет другим человеком. За кого МакКормик его принимал? — Закругляйся давай.

— Прекрати себе врать. И я не про гомогейство, я про… Скажи, Такер, сколько раз ты оказывался в центре очередного конца света? Сколько раз ты влипал в различные пророчества? Мы ведь с тобой не такие уж и разные, по сути, — воздух вокруг Кенни дрожал, а тень на полу начала двигаться сама по себе. Не говоря уже о том, что она отклонилась не в ту сторону. Крейг чувствовал, как глаза начало щипать. Прежде чем сорваться окончательно, он схватил МакКормика за воротник и поднял.

— Хватит.

В ушах застучало барабанами прилившая к голове кровь. Он не любил, когда ему напоминали об этой части его жизни. Крейг Такер совершенно нормальный человек, сын своего отца пусть не по крови, но по духу. Он не умел стрелять лазерами из глаз, играть на флейте и не имел никакого отношения к древним пророчествам. 

— Если ты мне въебёшь, то Твик расстроится, — Кенни совершенно спокоен. Такое ощущение, что Крейг смотрел на своё отражение в кривом зеркале.

И он его отпустил. Потому что эта пятиминутная разрядка ничего не стоила. Слишком уж дорого она обойдётся. Странно, но Кенни выглядел разочарованным.

— Вали. И не лезь больше, мы сами разберёмся, — глаза всё ещё противно ныли.

Кенни лишь пожал плечами:

— Ну, удачи тебе. Серьёзно. Она тебе понадобится.

И свалил, прежде чем Крейг успевал оставить за собой последнее слово. Он в бессильной ярости пялился на потухшую сигарету в руках, пока она не вспыхнула синим и не рассыпалась в пепел. Со вздохом он полез за новой, зная, что она не спасёт. В попытке вновь обрести спокойствие закрывал глаза и представлял себе чёрное небо, сотканное из пустоты, где периодически мерцали сложные рисунки из звёзд, планет и спутников. Но мыслями он постоянно возвращался к земному, тёплому. К Твику. И он понятия не имел, как с этим жить. Но знал, что хотел понять это сам.


	8. Act II Everything you say will be used against you

— Юпитер звучит очень красиво, а вот на Сатурне, кажется, открылся портал в ад, — Твик сидел рядом с Крейгом у него за компьютером, слушая смесь из излучения и радиоволн, обработанных NASA, — скажи, тебе не грустно от того, что мы никогда не попадём на Юпитер?

Голос Твика то ли грустный, то ли мечтательный. 

— Если бы люди даже могли добраться до Юпитера, то их бы разорвало на части. Но, скорее всего, космическая радиация прикончит их раньше. 

Крейг относился к освоению космоса реалистично, понимая, что людям точно не светит колонизировать Марс даже в ближайшие десятилетия. Когда-то его смертельно огорчило осознание того факта, что большая часть фантастических книг, фильмов и сериалов не станут реальностью, потому что изначально они были основаны на неверных предпосылках. По этой причине он недолюбливал Илона Маска: тот обещал слишком много из того, чего осуществить в принципе не мог. А человечество, опьянённое технологическим прорывом прошлого столетия, слепо верило тому, что он говорил. Просто Крейг такой человек, что не мог слепо верить кому-то, кому поклонялись все. 

— Жалко, — Твик вздохнул и положил на стол один из наушников. — Стэн, кстати, рассказывал, что они летали в космос с каким-то эфиопским мальчиком. 

Крейг понимал, что они его друзья, но неужели Твик действительно мог в это поверить? Сколько он себя помнил, эти трое вечно придумывали различные байки. Хотя с Твиком было сложно понять, серьёзно он говорил или нет.

Особенно, когда они сидели рядом, практически прикасаясь друг к другу, но не совсем. Настолько близко, что можно разглядеть, какие у Твика длинные ресницы, сосчитать бледные, едва заметные веснушки, увидеть, насколько искусаны его губы…

— Крейг! — резкий вскрик заставил его очнуться. И ему стало стыдно, ведь он обещал себе не срываться вновь на мечты о несбыточном и невозможном. В Твике было что-то, что заставляло его терять контроль над собственными эмоциями.

— Извини, я задумался. 

— Тоже жалко, что мы никогда не попадём в космос? — он еле заметно улыбнулся. — Знаешь, до тебя меня никогда особо не интересовало всё это. Я старался не думать о космосе, он был, как такая гигантская тёмная бездна у меня над головой, которая вот-вот меня раздавит. Огромная бездна с кучей штук, которые могут уничтожить всю нашу планету. А теперь он даже кажется мне красивым.

Крейг не может сдержать ответной улыбки. А где-то там, между его внутренними органами, появилось приятное, воздушное чувство. Радость от того, что не только Твик влиял на него, но и он — на Твика. Пусть и совсем немного.

 

Эта радость осталась с ним вплоть до следующего дня. Пока в кабинет не зашёл заместитель директора и не вызвал его на ковёр. Обычно Крейгу известна причина, и, как правило, это порча школьного имущества (он не любил запрещающие таблички, иногда рисовал на стенах и, возможно, пару раз расцарапал ключами машину психолога, но никто не смог ничего доказать), драки и неуважение к преподавательскому составу. 

С уважением к власти у него проблемы с детства, с тех самых пор, когда он как-то въебал по физиономии противному толстому мальчику, попытавшемуся отобрать его игрушечную машинку с требованием «уважать его авторитет». В тот же день он выучил, что иногда лучше забить и дать Картману то, чего он хочет. И это невыносимо его раздражало.

И поэтому он не удивился, увидев в кабинете директора, собственно, самого ПК, похожего на дешёвую копию Ченнинга Татума, Картмана и виновато выглядящего Баттерса. Впрочем, тот всегда напоминал побитую собаку. Лично Крейг до него даже перестал докапываться в определённый момент. Это было скучно даже по его меркам.

— Вызывали? — Он сел напротив, складывая руки на груди, с самым похуистичным выражением, на которое способен. 

Директор сегодня выглядел каким-то особо хмурым и недовольным. Похоже, что бы ни придумал Картман, это было что-то хреновое. Но вряд ли хуже, чем его идиотские байки про Твика. Хочет запереть в подвале и похитить, блять. До сих пор бомбит.

— Такер, скажи, это правда? — судя по тому, как директор раздувал ноздри, он еле-еле скрывал ярость. 

— Что именно? — прежде чем отрицать, ему надо знать, в чём именно его обвиняли. Ведь слишком явное отрицание равно признанию вины. 

— Лео, будь добр, скажи то, о чём ты только что сообщил мне, — когда тот издал что-то среднее между всхлипом и вскриком, добавил: — Не бойся, он тебе больше не навредит.

Баттерс посмотрел на Крейга виновато, затем зажмурил глаза и замотал головой из стороны в сторону. 

— Крч, я сам скажу. Этот мудила изнасиловал моего дражайшего друга, любовь всей моей жизни, Баттерса. И Твика, мы именно из-за этого подрались на прошлой неделе. У него сталагмитский синдром. 

Крейг впал в ступор. Ладно, оказалось, хуже всё-таки можно. Все смотрели на него в ожидании оправданий за то, чего он не делал, даже не думал никогда делать. И он не знал, что сказать, слишком охреневший от происходящего. 

— Мы позвоним твоим родителями, — проговорил директор, принявший его молчание за признание вины, — и поставим их в известность о твоём поведении. Также информация об этом будет занесена в твоё личное дело. Скорее всего, придётся поставить вопрос о твоём исключении из школы…

— Это какой-то бред, — он наконец-то вновь обрёл голос, — он мне даже не нравится! 

Такер почти сразу понял, что выбрал слова неправильно. Крейг не был особо разговорчивым человеком, предпочитая действовать, а не пиздеть. Тем не менее он понимал, что в словах есть сила — непонятная и недоступная ему. И сейчас эта сила явно собиралась въебать ему по морде. 

— Такер, чтобы ты знал, насилие — это не комплимент! Насилуют не потому, что им кто-то нравится, а чтобы ощутить свою власть над человеком. Даже если ты не получил ясного и чёткого «нет», то это всё ещё считается изнасилованием. И я не потерплю, чтобы это происходило в моей школе!

— Да я вообще девственник, — Крейг был слишком ленив, чтобы исполнять все социальные танцы для того, чтобы начать с кем-то встречаться, или для того, чтобы с кем-то переспать. По крайней мере, до того, как он заметил Твика, он об этом практически даже не думал. 

— Ну, это установить невозможно, — директор нахмурил лоб, — но я не могу сомневаться в словах жертвы. Ты ведь не думаешь сомневаться в словах жертвы?! 

— Эм-м-м-м… Ну, вообще-то есть презумпция невиновности, — Крейг всегда считал, что факты важнее чувств, и если доказательства противоречат твоим убеждениям, значит, с убеждениями, возможно, что-то не так.

Директор стукнул по столу так сильно, что часть офисных принадлежностей взлетела в воздух. Там, казалось, осталась вмятина, но Крейг был в этом не уверен. Ему очень не нравилось быть неуверенным.

— То есть ты сомневаешься в словах жертвы?! Ты понимаешь, сколько насильников остаются безнаказанными из-за таких, как ты? Сколько жертв боятся обратиться в полицию, потому что боятся осуждения со стороны общества?

Крейг пожал плечами. Он уже понял, что сегодня ему больше вообще лучше ничего не говорить, чтобы не разозлить директора сильнее. Если ему повезёт и дело дойдёт до полиции, которая не будет маяться хернёй, как обычно, то его невиновность, скорее всего, с лёгкостью докажут… Хотя кого он обманывал? Придётся обращаться за помощью к Брофловски, и даже если всё обойдется, его жизнь превратится в ад на некоторое время. 

Свинтус даже не скрывал своей торжествующей ухмылки, а Баттерс лишь ёрзал на месте; судя по виду, он тоже хотел оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. 

За всё время он не сказал ни слова. Возможно, это и был его шанс.

— Может, жертва хоть что-то скажет? — Он чувствовал злость. Баттерса полагалось жалеть: его пиздили родители, а теперь пиздит «любовь всей жизни». Но ему его не жалко. Ему физически неприятны слабовольные люди с несчастным, рабским выражением глаз и опущенной головой. 

— Я… Я этого не хотел, — нерешительно начал Баттерс, кинув затравленный взгляд на Картмана, — поначалу он был милый, но потом начал… Это было больно, ужасно больно, божечки, я думал, я умру… Он сказал, что выгонит меня…

Крейг знал, что, по идее, должен чувствовать хоть что-то. Разумом осознавал: то, что вытворяет с Баттерсом Картман, ненормально. Но не ощущал ничего. Это всё то же отсутствие эмоций, которое он испытывал, когда слышиал в новостях о школьных расстрелах или терактах. Холод и пустота вместо паники и соболезнований. 

— Откуда выгоню-то? — Крейг знал, что Баттерса легко поймать на вранье. Или даже не на вранье, а просто свалить на него любую вину. Так поступали многие. 

— Из д-дома? — Баттерс выпалил это до того, как Картман успел вмешаться.

— Он у меня не живёт. Если хотите, позвоните моим родителям. Дело закрыто. — Крейга невыносимо заебала эта херня. 

— Да, он просто держит его у себя в БДСМ-подвале! Вы только посмотрите на его мрачную рожу! Он же явно будущий убийца! — противный акцент Картмана невыносимо резал уши. На данный момент жирдяй был единственным, кого Крейгу хотелось убить.

Директор хотел что-то сказать, возможно, опять заявить, что он будет верить жертве в любом случае, даже если этому противоречат все факты, а также тысячелетние принципы юриспруденции. Крейг уже мрачно представлял, как вначале его превращают в монстра, как Картман, промокая глаза платком, даёт интервью по телевизору, рассказывая о том, как бедняжка Баттерс страдал. Потом произойдёт какое-нибудь странное дерьмо, возможно, в город приедет Кевин Спейси и в конце Стэн выйдет вперёд, говоря, что он что-то вроде как понял. Ну, или как-то так. Он делал всё возможное, чтобы держаться от их компашки подальше, и выворачивался как мог, чтобы избежать всего этого бреда, но…

Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет директора влетел Твик с громким воплем:

— Я ни в чём не виноват!

Судя по раскрасневшемуся лицу и тяжёлому дыханию, он сюда бежал. Появление Твика посреди этой нелепой, гротескной пьесы — почти предсказуемое. В конце концов он ведь вторая «жертва».

— Конечно, ты ни в чём не виноват, Твик, — ПК-директор пытался говорить мягко, и это выглядело очень тупо.

— Так. А если я ни в чём не виноват, то что я здесь делаю? — Твик подозрительно сощурил глаза, глядя в сторону Картмана. — Опять он что-то затеял, да? Что в этот раз? Хочешь убедить всех, что я сумасшедший, чтобы меня выгнали из школы?!

— Нет, Твин… Твик, я, как твой друг и парень Баттерса, — Картман погладил того по спине, отчего бедняга заметно вздрогнул, — решил вмешаться и прекратить ужасающее насилие со стороны Крейга Такера, — голос его настолько приторный, что ещё минут десять — и у Крейга начнётся диабет.

— Какое ещё… О, господи Иисусе, да сколько можно уже! Опять ты за своё. Ещё и Баттерса в это втянул, — Твик повернулся к директору, — так, неважно, что он вам сказал. Это, скорее всего, неправда. Крейг меня не насиловал, более того, нас связывают чисто платонические отношения! 

Директор, сидящий в солнечных очках в помещении, теперь ещё больше походил на полного идиота. Надо же, наверное, теперь и не знал, кого винить, со своим примитивным дихотомическим мышлением.

— То есть ты не жертва сексуального насилия? 

Твик задумался на миллисекунду, затем резко замотал головой. Его длинные светлые волосы при этом падали на лицо, так что он поправил их быстрым движением руки. 

— Тогда прости, но, боюсь, твои слова не имеют никакого значения, — директор сложил руки на груди, — твой друг ошибся, но лучше проявить излишнюю осмотрительность, ведь огромное количество изнасилований и домогательств… — его заело, что ли? 

— Погодите… а если я жертва домогательств, но не со стороны Крейга? — Глаза Твика буквально-таки вспыхнули, он даже дёргаться перестал. Так, стоп, какого насилия?.. О чём он вообще? Ладно, оставалось надеяться, что это какой-то хитрый план, а не настоящий случай.

— Твич, сосание хуёв в Денвере по пьяни не считается домогательством, — не выдержал Картман, недовольный тем, что очередная его гениальная схема пошла не по плану. А Крейг думал, что после этого он точно доломает жирдяю остальные рёбра. 

— ЧТО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ?! 

— И это не первый случай, — Твик полез в сумку и достал оттуда телефон, — у меня есть запись разговора, где он угрожает мне, после того как узнал, что я общаюсь с Крейгом, и запись того, что он наговорил перед дракой… Нашёл!

Запись в паршивом качестве, но слова разобрать можно. И эти слова вызвали у Крейга желание помыть руки. Ему больше не хотелось даже врезать Картману — просто хотелось оказаться подальше отсюда. Обычно ему совершенно плевать, что там про него и кто говорил, но его чуть ли не затошнило от ощущения, когда от тебя настоящего совершенно ничего не остаётся, а вместо тебя какой-то феерический уебан, сотворённый из чужих фантазий. Да, он часто вёл себя как мудак и был несколько асоциален, он даже гордился тем, что мудак… Но не настолько. И не с Твиком. Никогда.

 

Когда они вышли из кабинета директора, то ему ещё не верилось, что он так просто отстрелялся. За дверью слышались глухие удары и вопли про «недопустимость сексуальных домогательств» и о том, как нельзя врать относительно столь сложной и важной проблемы, как сексуальное насилие. 

— Спасибо, — больше всего Крейгу хотелось свалить домой и притвориться, что всего этого не было. Почти всего, — это было круто. 

Когда он впервые заметил Твика, тот казался не от мира сего, хрупким, чудным из племени тех, кого так сильно не жаловал его отец. И Крейг ненавидел себя за это странное притяжение, за то, что не мог отвести взгляда всякий раз, когда Твик заходил в комнату. И узнав, что тот, оказалось, мог драться, был приятно удивлён. Нет, он и до этого знал, что Твик не слабак, но получить подтверждение своим наблюдениям было неплохо. Однако теперь Крейг видел: он также мог справиться и с тем, что Такеру было совершенно непонятно и чуждо, с тем, что вызывало у Крейга лишь тихую, бессильную злость. 

— За такое ты должен мне как минимум кофе, — Твик засмеялся, но как-то слабо, невесело, — теперь он точно не оставит меня в покое.

— Я могу вкатать его в асфальт? — Крейг и сам знал, что насилие не решает проблем с Картманом. Он затаит на тебя злобу, а потом подставит в самый неудобный момент, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидаешь. Лучше всего было его игнорировать, но, к сожалению, в их ситуации это было невозможно.

Твик лишь покачал головой:

— И ты не обязан покупать мне кофе. Я пошутил, — если честно, Крейг готов был купить ему целую кофеварку. Даже не за помощь, а просто так. Но вслух он, естественно, об этом не сказал.

— Ладно тебе. До следующего урока ещё минут двадцать, пошли.

Крейгу глубоко наплевать, что они могли опоздать. Но он знал, что не наплевать Твику.

 

На обратом пути они шли рядом, вдыхая сухой холодный воздух. Зима уже на пороге. А с ней — и знакомое с детства безумие родного города. Крейг душу бы продал за один спокойный год, но знал, что Сатаны не существовало. Твик допил кофе практически мгновенно и сразу после этого слегка повеселел.

А потом Такер всё испортил.

— Так откуда ты знал, что жирный решит меня оклеветать? Я бы в жизни не догадался записать чей-то разговор, — Крейг до сих пор поверить не мог, что Твик так удачно угадал.

Тот лишь пожал плечами в ответ:

— Я не знал. Я всё записываю. Всех. Всегда. Есть приложения на телефон, и я всегда ношу с собой внешний аккумулятор. Господи, зачем я тебе это сказал?! Теперь ты расскажешь всем остальным, и они будут в ярости! Какой же всё это стресс! — Твик замер, закрывая лицо ладонями, втягивая шею. Он пришёл в себя через пару секунд, но в этом всё равно есть нечто дикое, неправильное. Крейгу, привыкшему, что большинство людей опасались даже смотреть в его сторону, не хотелось, чтобы его боялся конкретно этот парень.

— Ты записываешь всё, что происходит вокруг? — уточнил Крейг. Ему всё ещё сложно в это поверить. С одной стороны, эта странная привычка вытащила его из крупных неприятностей. С другой… записывать всё, что говорят люди вокруг, без их на то разрешения — это неправильно. Даже по его меркам.

— Да,— ответил Твик виновато, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. Былого временного спокойствия как ни бывало. — Я могу объяснить?

— Попробуй, — Крейг не представлял, что могло толкнуть его на подобное. Но ему хотелось понять, хотелось знать. Хотелось найти объяснение.

— В пятом классе у меня начались галлюцинации, — начал Твик, — и это худшее из того, что когда-либо со мной происходило. Все и так мне не верили, а тогда даже я себе верить перестал. Думал, что у меня шизофрения… Знаешь, это даже забавно: причина СДВГ — недостаток выработки дофамина, причина шизофрении — его переизбыток… Так что у меня физически не могло её быть. Прости, я отвлёкся… И Картман нашёл новый способ меня доводить. Он постоянно говорил про то, что я верил, что происходило на самом деле, что мне померещилось, и наоборот. Иногда он подговаривал других: Баттерса, Стэна… Им казалось, что это забавно, когда у меня едет крыша. И тогда я начал вести дневники. Но и им доверять было нельзя… Вскоре меня отвезли в больницу, когда вскрылась вся эта история с метом. И после этого я не мог доверять никому. Даже себе. Мир вокруг казался совершенно нереальным, и я сам будто бы не существовал, понимаешь? — Твик остановился, чтобы перевести дух. — И после этого я купил диктофон, чтобы, несмотря на то что говорят другие, мог точно знать, что это не мне померещилось, что всё было на самом деле… Постепенно я начал записывать всё вокруг, это вошло в привычку. Как почистить зубы утром. Я удалял всё неважное, вырезал те фрагменты, где было ничего не разобрать, самое важное оставлял на телефоне… И никогда не планировал кого-то шантажировать или как-то их использовать, но когда Картман попытался тебя обвинить, я озверел. Я и тогда разозлился, потому что он только и делал, что меня доводил: придумывал всякую дрянь, переделывал моё имя, а ты всегда относился по-человечески… И если тебя напрягает, что я всё записываю, если ты больше не хочешь меня видеть, то я всё пойму, потому что я странный, а ты не любишь странное.

Твик замолк, обрывая поток слов, заранее готовый к худшему. Это не первый раз, когда Твик делал так. Предлагал уйти, оставить его в покое. Обычно это из-за какой-то ерунды, которая совершенно не беспокоила Крейга. И ему приходилось говорить вновь и вновь, что нет, он не думает, что Твик странный; нет, он его не раздражает; и да, ему хочется проводить с ним время. 

Но никогда ещё причина не была так серьёзна. Да, в его поступке есть определённая логика, но Крейгу подобное нарушение чужих границ казалось дикостью. А возможно, дело в том, что он, наоборот, не хотел помнить о большей части того, что происходило в этом чёртовом городе, и делал всё возможное, чтобы забыть о происходящем вокруг.

— Не говори ерунды. Если я с кем-то общаюсь и трачу на них своё время, значит, они мне нравятся. Даже если они иногда творят херню. Пошли лучше в школу.

Он старался не думать о том, что, даже если бы Твик кого-то убил, в его глазах это было бы оправданно. И о том, как сильно ему хотелось взять его за руку.


	9. Act II This party sucks

Крейг ненавидел вечеринки. Он ненавидел фальшивое, наигранное веселье, ненавидел излишнее количество людей, столпившееся в одном помещении, ненавидел противный запах пота и выпивки, ненавидел сраную Тейлор Свифт и тем более ненавидел хреновые ремиксы. Лучше бы сидел дома и тупил в интернете или (страшно сказать) учился. Но нет, Клайду нужна была моральная поддержка, ведь они с Бебе вновь сошлись, и в этот раз якобы навсегда. Они даже умудрились сделать себе что-то наподобие парных костюмов: он вроде как Геракл, а она — Медуза Горгона. Крейг ехидно отметил, что ей очень шло, но Бебе то ли не поняла прикола, то ли сделала вид. Он относился к ней вполне спокойно, особенно — когда она не сношала мозги его лучшего друга, однако это была слишком уж хорошая возможность её подколоть. 

Как только эти двое остались вместе, то сразу же зацепились языками, не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг. Похоже, Бебе понадобились новые сапоги.

Мимо него прошла Венди, одетая, как эта девица из новых новых «Звёздных войн», которые были ещё хуже старых новых «Звёздных войн». Но этого и стоило ожидать от девчонки, которая два года подряд приходила в школу на Хэллоуин в костюме Чубакки. 

— Крейг, твой костюм может оскорбить чувства верующих.

— Твой костюм оскорбляет фанатов оригинальной трилогии.

Да, он оделся как пастор. Он бы вообще не заморачивался, если бы не требование Бебе, чтобы все были в костюмах. А так взял чёрную рубашку и чёрные брюки, приделал воротник из бумаги, надел гигантский католический крест и пошёл. Быстро и дёшево.

На кухне он заметил Джимми и Кенни. И поймал странное чувство ностальгии: когда они были детьми, не сепарировавшись окончательно на закрытые группы, то постоянно играли в масштабные игры. Это была, пожалуй, одна из главных причин, по которой он тогда вынужденно общался с Кайлом и Картманом. Они придумывали потрясающие сеттинги. Нет, даже сейчас Брофловски был неплохим гейм-мастером, гораздо лучше Джимми, который вечно хотел вставить как можно больше шуток, при этом забывая правила игры.

Блять, лучше бы он сейчас сидел у Токена в подвале и играл в «ДнД». Но сейчас он был на этой дурацкой вечеринке и решил попробовать социализироваться. К тому же вдруг МакКормик притащил сигареты — у него уже заканчиваются. 

— Какие люди, Такер! — какая же у Кенни бесящая улыбка. Вот же было клёво, когда он бубнил себе в парку и молчал. 

— Сап, лузеры. Решили вспомнить детство? — Он до сих не очень понимал всех этих заморочек с принцессой Кенни. То ли тому так нравились девушки, что он так криво выражал своё восхищение, то ли это такая странная шутка, то ли ему действительно хотелось быть девушкой. 

— Эт-то я решил. А К-к-к-кенни у нас Д-де-де-де-дейнерис Б-б-буреро-ро-рождённая, неоп-п-п-палимая и м-м-мать д-драконов, — если в Джимми Крейга что-то и восхищало, так это упорство. Если бы он так заикался, то не говорил бы вообще никогда — его бы слишком раздражало, сколько надо убить времени, чтобы выразить свою мысль.

Ну да, если присмотреться, то определённое сходство, хоть и очень отдалённое, имелось. 

— У меня даже ноги бритые! Смотри! — Прежде чем Крейг успел хоть что-то сказать, МакКормик гордо закинул ногу на стул и поднял юбку до середины бедра. Так, вот без этого можно было бы и обойтись. 

— Блять, чувак, ты нормальный вообще? — Обычно ему насрать, но это уже слишком. На хрен Кенни: сигареты и через Клайда потом купить можно. 

Его Высочество лишь засмеялось:

— Я думал, тебе нравятся ненормальные. Ты же знаешь, что Твик здесь? 

Крейг, уже твёрдо решивший свалить в сад и покурить себе там спокойно, замер. Они говорили сегодня утром, и оба выразили своё нежелание идти в место, где слишком много надоедливых/пугающих людей. Ладно, возможно, этот вечер будет не так безнадёжно просран.

— Нет, — ну, то есть он ему тоже ничего не сказал, так что злиться как-то иррационально, но почему-то всё равно обидно.

— Опять с матерью посрался. Хотел в Денвер свалить, но я его послал, а Бебе протянула свои загребущие лапы и затащила сюда, — Крейг бы предпочёл, чтобы они говорили об этом без его друга, стоящего рядом. Хорошо, конечно, что это Джимми, который не лез в чужие дела, но всё равно ему не хотелось, чтобы они знали, насколько всё плохо, — ему ведь без разницы, где пить.

— Ему же нельзя с таблетками, — Твик довольно часто об этом ноет, — так, ладно, где он? 

— Да не нервничай ты так. Он свою норму знает: повеселеет немного — и всё. Внизу он, — Кенни — простите, Дейенерис Драконорожденная — манерно оттопырил руку, показывая в сторону двери, в подвал, — танцует. Если б ты пришёл пораньше, то, может, даже застал бы его трезвым. 

— Я вообще не хотел сюда идти, — огрызнулся Крейг.

На самом деле Клайд сначала переделал свою прическу раз пять, затем сидел в машине и страдал. Да они с Бебе знакомы с детства и встречались полжизни, ей уже давно плевать на его прическу.

— Но если б ты знал, что Твик будет здесь, то прибежал бы сюда первым, верно? — Кенни подмигнул, но, прежде чем Крейг успел показать средний палец и заявить, что нет, он не нервничал — он просто ответственный, — Джимми дипломатично предложил: 

— В-в-ваше Вы-вы-высочество, по-пойдёмте пы-пы-пыхнём.

— Веди меня, мой верный бард! Удачи, Такер! — воскликнуло его (её) Высочество, на вкус Крейга излишне драматично, и удалилось во двор, не забыв помахать на прощание рукой. А в «Игре престолов» разве были барды? Да насрать, сейчас главное — найти Твика. 

 

Когда он спустился, то обнаружил, что Твик действительно танцевал в полумраке подвала. Его не смущало ни огромное количество народа на квадратный метр, ни паршивая музыка, ни химический запах кальяна, к которому приложился кто-то из старшеклассников. Глядя на него, становится понято выражение: «Танцуй так, будто никто не видит».

И Крейг стоял у лестницы, как полный придурок, наблюдая за тем, как огни отражались в его золотых волосах. Потом он заметил небольшие рога и понял, над чем, должно быть, угорал Кенни. Похоже, Бебе и Клайд сегодня не единственные придурки в парных костюмах. Он редко видел Твика таким… счастливым. Особенно — в толпе других людей. Да и не хотелось Крейгу погружаться в эту толпу потных, находящихся слишком тесно друг к другу тел. Но ему и не пришлось. На середине очередной дурацкой песни Твик сам заметил его и тут же начал двигаться в его сторону… Чего Крейг не ожидал, так это того, что тот кинется ему на шею, прижавшись всем телом. 

— Привет, Кре-е-ейг! — Он пьяно растянул слова. Глаза чем-то подведены, а обычных синяков как ни бывало. Стивенс, видимо, постаралась. — Я так рад тебя видеть! 

— Взаимно, — и он не знал, злился ли на Твика за то, что тот надрался, на Кенни за то, что решил съебать, или на себя за то, что ему в кайф. Обычно Твик не любил прикосновения, а тут ластился сам. Только вот он пьяный, так что ни хрена это не считается, что бы он там себе ни напридумывал.

— Хочешь танцевать? Пошли танцевать! Мне нравится эта песня, мне сейчас нравятся все песни! Ты знал, что только у двух процентов бывают зелёные глаза?! Это важно, потому что у тебя они зелёные… но ты умный, ты и так это знаешь, — он говорил слишком быстро, путая местами согласные, и это было бы мило, если бы не эта дурацкая ситуация. Если бы он осознавал, что творил, мать вашу.

— Твик, ты сколько именно выпил? — Его лучше увести подальше от других людей. Лучше бы вообще домой, но, судя по всему, там сейчас полный пиздец. Картман решил настучать на бизнес Твиков во все возможные государственные инстанции и устроить им интернет-травлю, припомнив все дела прошедших лет. 

— Я не помню. Мне нельзя много, но мне так хотелось обо всём забыть… Ты можешь помочь мне забыть? — Твик. Провёл. Рукой. По. Его. Щеке. Блять. Блятьблятьблятьблять.

— Так, идём, тебе надо прилечь, — что-то подсказывало Крейгу, что в таком состоянии Твику совершенно всё равно, к кому клеиться, учитывая, что он даже не знал про его ориентацию и мог вполне получить по морде. Если бы Крейг не был в него влюблён по уши, конечно.

— Ка-а-ак скажете, святой отец, — Твик запнулся, поднимаясь по лестнице. Как он до этого танцевал — непонятно.

Такер тащил его наверх, крепко держа за руку. Там довольно быстро выпросил ключи от гостевой у Бебе. Как человек, наученный горьким опытом, она запирала все те комнаты, куда не хотела пускать гостей. Более того, она обещала подняться и проверить, как они там, и отрезать Такеру яйца, если он попробует воспользоваться состоянием Твика. Это его мало впечатлило, но хотя бы кто-то из друзей Твика не безответственное хуйло.

Когда они оказались в комнате, то Крейг устало сел на кровать. Он не привык испытывать столько эмоций за один раз. Слишком много людей, слишком громкая музыка, слишком странно ведущий себя Твик. 

Который зачем-то начал снимать майку. 

— Ты чего делаешь? — зашипел Крейг, потому что ещё немного — и он сделает или скажет то, о чём потом крупно пожалеет. 

— Разве ты меня не за этим сюда привёл? — невинное выражение глаз кардинально отличалось от тона голоса. Слишком уж спокойного для Твика, слишком обыденного, будто это не первый раз, когда он по пьяни спит с другими людьми. Даже не второй и не третий. И от понимания этого у него слегка кружится голова. Будто всё, что ты знал о другом человеке, не правда. 

— Так. Садись, — он хлопнул по покрывалу рядом с собой, но Твик плюхнулся ему на колени. Так, ладно хрен с ним. — Если я и решу с кем-то переспать, то это будет, когда мы оба трезвые и вменяемые. И тебе очень повезло, что мне нравятся парни и что я к тебе хорошо отношусь, иначе я бы тебе въебал.

В ответ Твик лишь пьяно хохотнул, будто бы он ему совершенно не верил. 

— Ты как свитер — лаешь, но не кусаешься, — это сравнение вообще не имело смысла, хотя чего он от него, пьяного, хотел? — Но если бы ты и был моим свитером, ты был бы моим любимым.

То, что ему захотелось стать свитером, пусть даже и на пару секунд, не показатель душевного здоровья. Ладно, зато это вроде как комплимент… Да когда ему вообще было дело до комплиментов и чужого мнения? 

— Почему ты решил со мной переспать? — Такер не рассчитывал на признание в любви, но хоть на какое-то объяснение надеялся. 

— У тебя глаза голодные. Жадные. Как у тех, с кем я спал до этого, — меньше всего Крейгу хотелось слышать подтверждения своим подозрениям, — но они обычно старше. И я обычно более пьяный. 

— Твик, замолчи, пожалуйста, — он не в состоянии сейчас слушать об этом. Не когда Твик такой. Хотелось верить, что он просто придумал всё это и отыгрывал какой-то безумный сценарий, а Крейг здесь так, в роли декорации. Ведь так всё равно лучше, чем если бы это всё было по-настоящему. Всё, что угодно, лучше. 

— Я могу уйти. Если ты меня не хочешь, мне ведь всё равно, с кем, — прежде чем Твик успел встать, Крейг притянул его к себе. Ему невыносимо слушать, невыносимо видеть его таким.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Он думал о других людях, там, внизу, о том, что кто-то непременно будет рад воспользоваться возможностью. И да, он мог бы отпустить его, но Твик заслуживал большего. Но от этого «всё равно, с кем» хочется выть.

— Просто я хочу прекратить существовать, понимаешь? Я слишком много всего чувствую, и я не хочу не чувствовать ничего, и когда меня трахают, то от меня ничего не остаётся, только тело… И иногда мне хочется больше всего на свете никогда не трезветь, вновь сесть на наркоту и начать ходить по рукам. Конечно, при этом я быстро потеряю товарный вид, но и сдохну быстрее. И больше мне не придётся беспокоиться ни о чём! — Он практически выкрикнул последнюю фразу. 

Крейг молчал. Он понятия не имел, что ему сказать или что сделать. Любое слово или действие могли его угробить. Самым разумным решением было бы свалить отсюда на хер, потому что он не психолог и явно недостаточно компетентен, чтобы разгрести весь этот букет тщательно скрываемого пиздеца. Но он остался. Остался, слушая чужую спутанную речь, злясь на себя за то, что до этого ему хотелось согласиться; на тех, кто без каких-либо колебаний решил, что переспать с пьяным несовершеннолетним охуительная идея; на Кенни, который, похоже, всё знал и спокойно к этому относился; на Твика, который не мог увидеть, что он потрясающий и заслуживал любви, а не паршивого секса на одну ночь. Если бы Крейг мог, то заставил бы его взглянуть на то, что видел он. Отголосок чего-то древнего, старше их обоих, силу, название которой ему неизвестно, пустоту, полную сверкающих огней… Человека, который может горы свернуть ради других, но при этом неспособного изменить ничего для себя. 

В какой-то момент они легли друг напротив друга. Твик продолжал говорить, путая слова и перескакивая с темы на тему. Он рассказывал о том, что его отец наставил на него в детстве пистолет, чтобы чему-то якобы научить. Он говорил, как они с матерью кидали в друг друга кружки и книги с психу и что сегодня Бебе пришлось замазать синяк, оставшийся от столкновения его лица с пультом от телевизора. О том, что Картман подбросил им на крыльцо дохлую псину с надписью «ты следующий». Что иногда у него такое ощущение, что всё это напряжение от происходящего раздавит его, разорвёт на части.

В какой-то момент Крейг аккуратно снял с него рога, но Твик будто бы этого и не заметил. Перед тем как уснуть, он добавил нечто странное:

— С тобой я не чувствую себя мясом. Ты смотришь почти как они, но с тобой я не чувствую себя мясом.

А к Крейгу сон не идёт. У Крейга в его упорядоченной голове теперь плясали чёрными мерзкими червями чужие мысли и тревоги. И когда в дверь кто-то постучал, он практически рад. Правда, облегчения становится гораздо меньше, когда он видел не обеспокоенную Бебе, а недовольного, нахохлившегося Брофловски.

— Такер! Где Твик?! 

— Чего ты как труба иерихонская?! Спит он, — он наконец-то не добавил слов. Ещё одного раунда приставаний, прикосновений и печальных историй из детства он не вынес бы.

Кайлу, естественно, надо проверить самому. Не заметив следов насилия, он согласился свалить в коридор. 

— За кого ты меня принимаешь вообще? 

— За мудака, — ответил Кайл несколько более спокойно, чем обычно, — но спасибо, что приглядел за ним, правда.

Крейг не понимал Брофловски. Если тебе не похуй на людей, то ты не игнорируешь их существование целый год. 

— Ты знаешь про… — то, что когда он напивается, спит со всеми без разбору.

— Про Денвер? Когда эти трое болванов съёбывают в другой город, живут на квартире у Кевина. Стэн пьёт как проклятый, Кенни торчит на всём, что может достать, а Твик пьёт вместе со Стэном и спит с ублюдками из колледжа. 

Теперь Такеру известно, что именно подразумевают Кенни и Твик, когда говорят «поехать в Денвер». Супер.

— Ты пытался с ним говорить хоть как-то?

Кайл пожал плечами:

— Говорит, что отсылает номера машин. Никогда не соглашается ехать к кому-то домой или заниматься сексом без защиты и бла-бла-бла. Проблемы в том, что он спит с чуваками старше себя, и только в неадеквате ни он, ни Кенни не видят. Я считаю, что это пиздец, но я же еврей с песком в вагине, что я понимаю в жизни… А Стэн… Ладно, тебе всё равно насрать. 

Внизу музыку перекрыло какими-то воплями. Похоже, орала Бебе. 

— Что там? — Ему не особо было дело, но он не уверен, что хотел возвращаться. Надо хоть как-то прояснить голову, переключиться.

— Телевизор кто-то свернул, — Крейг понятия не имел, как можно уронить панельный телевизор. Но не все люди такие скучные: некоторые отличались богатой фантазией и большим везением. 

Они неловко помолчали ещё пару минут, пока Кайл не вздохнул:

— Ты его не вытащишь. Поверь как человеку, который уже проходил через подобное. Тебе обещают, что это больше не повторится, но потом он снова напивается, а когда у него в семье заканчиваются деньги, то он решает спереть деньги у твоей матери, — Кайл выглядел не злым или взбешённым — грустным. — Твик, конечно, лучше прячет свои проблемы, но…

— Твик не Стэн, — Крейг оборвал Кайла, — он и сам себя неплохо вытаскивает. Просто иногда срывается.

Если, конечно, забыть о его страсти записывать всё на диктофон. Интересно, как он себя чувствует, когда слышит, что творил по пьяни? Нет, об этом, наверное, лучше не думать. Лучше попробовать найти решение, чтобы хоть как-то упростить ситуацию. 

— Ты можешь сделать что-то с Картманом, переключить его внимание, ну или вроде того? — Если кто-то в их городе и может остановить Эрика Картмана, то это его злейший враг с пелёнок. 

— Не прямо, я от него год отъёбывался. Но могу что-то придумать. Не потому что ты попросил, а потому что я вроде как обязан Твику. 

Крейг лишь отмахнулся. Подачек от Кайла ему и не надо. 

— Бросать друзей своих не надо, — ему по-прежнему неприятно такое отсутствие лояльности. Какими бы придурками иногда ни были его приятели и он сам, он бы не смог вот так взять и свалить, оборвав все старые связи.

— Ты не представляешь, каково это, Такер. Видеть, как человек, которого ты обожал, которого считаешь частью себя, убивает себя у тебя на глазах. И не дай Абрахам тебе это испытать. Когда мы со Стэном встречались, то вытащили друг из друга худшие черты. Это как опухоль. Отрезать — так совсем. Может, я действительно проклят, — Брофловски невесело рассмеялся. Как правило, они и пять минут спокойно проговорить не могли, а он тут ему душу излил, хоть его об этом и не просили.

— Ты чего такой мелодраматичный? — Кайл молча продемонстрировал косяк. — А, так ты просто накуренный. Тогда тебе надо чаще курить траву, — задумчиво сообщил Крейг, — ты становишься не таким бесячим.

— А тебе чаще влюбляться: ты становишься похож на человека, а не на андроида, — Брофловски ответил незамедлительно, — зажигалка есть?

Они стояли рядом. Крейг курил сигарету, Кайл — косяк. И он думал, что Брофловски, может, не такое уж и днище. Хорошо, что он удержался и не сообщил ему, что считать другого человека частью себя не лучшая идея.


	10. Act II Don't sing about love

После той проклятой вечеринки их отношения изменились. Исчезла былая лёгкость общения, появилась какая-то тяжеленная недосказанность. Ещё более тяжеленная, нежели раньше, по крайней мере, теперь к тому факту, что Крейг не взаимно (пока не доказано обратное) влюблён в Твика, добавилось то, что они чуть не переспали на хэллоуинской вечеринке в спальне дома Бебе Стивенс.

Кроме того, теперь он не мог воспринимать Твика нормально. В каждом его движении, даже когда он невинно облизывал ложку из-под йогурта или произносил его имя, чуть растягивая букву «э», виделся сексуальный подтекст. И в такие моменты Крейг начинал думать: а верно ли он тогда поступил, отказавшись? Он, конечно, сразу же себя одёргивал, понимая, что поступил правильно, но легче от этого не становилось.

По идее, им надо было поговорить; ему — признаться уже в своих чувствах и разобраться с последствиями, как мужик. Нет, то есть вряд ли ради него Твик внезапно решит поменять своё мнение об отношениях на сто восемьдесят градусов, но, может, хоть задумается. Да и с его саморазрушительным поведением надо было что-то делать. При мысли о мудаках, которых не волновало, что они трахали бухого в хлам подростка, руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки.

Крейг сидел со своим лучшим другом, поедая паршивую пиццу, наслаждаясь незнакомыми до этого приступами рефлексии и попытками понять, как устроен бардак в чужой голове. Безуспешно. Как же ему спокойно жилось, когда ему было насрать, а?

— Чувак, мы комедию смотрим, а на тебе лица нет, — Клайд, ходячее кольцо настроения, понимал эмоции Крейга иногда даже лучше его самого. Многие недоумевали, почему они вообще общались, но они друг друга… уравновешивали, что ли? Кроме того, когда Клайд не пытался произвести впечатление на окружающих, он был гораздо приятнее.

— Это «Теория большого взрыва». Она полный отстой, — Крейга, как настоящего гика, сериалы про «псевдогиков» бесили, особенно — после того как кто-то сравнил его с Шелдоном. Но он всё равно её смотрел, потому что она нравилась Клайду.

— Рейтинги показывают обратное, — его лучший друг обиженно надул щёки, — и ты просто гикстер, вот!

— Что, блять? Это вообще слово? — Крейг закатил глаза.

— Ага, специально для тебя придумали, — Клайд потянулся и поставил сериал на паузу, — ну так что случилось? Твик?

Сейчас здесь больше никого не было, так что Крейг решил не изображать из себя Железного человека. Главное, не рассказать что-то слишком личное: его секреты Клайд не растреплет, а Твика — с удовольствием.

— Вроде того. У нас сейчас всё сложно.

— У вас?

Крейг пожал плечами. Никакого «у нас», конечно же, не было и не факт, что будет. Может быть, они совсем теперь не будут разговаривать.

— Бро, ты вообще уверен, что… ну… это хорошая идея — вы двое? Просто ты весь такой железобетонный, а Твик такой еб… — Клайд осёкся, — странный. Бебе вот говорит, что это мило, но девчонкам вроде как нравятся геи…

— То-то тебе это помогло, — он вспомнил, как Клайд попытался сделать вид, что они с Кенни встречались, даже деньги ему за это платил. Всем было известно, что МакКормик согласен на всё, что угодно, если дать ему бабла. Шкура продажная.

— Ну, всё прошло не так, как планировалось…

— Ты о том, как Бебе запустила в тебя учебником и после этого месяц встречалась с Кевином? — Крейг помнил, что учебник попал не в Клайда, а в кого именно — вспомнить не мог. Это было даже немного иронично, что такая обаятельная красавица и умница, как Бебе Стивенс, дико ревновала совершенно обыкновенного Клайда ко всем, с кем бедняга флиртовал. Сам бы не увидел, не поверил.

— Давай-ка оставим прошлое в прошлом, лдненько? — он криво изобразил мистера Маки. Крейг не выдержал и фыркнул. Сколько часов он провёл в его дурацком кабинете и не запомнил почти ничего, кроме этого дурацкого «лдненько»? — Просто я не хочу, чтобы тебе было хреново, бро, я никогда тебя раньше таким не видел и не знаю, ну… как ты отреагируешь.

— Я буду в порядке. Включай уже давай, — Крейг искренне хотел бы верить в это сам, но Клайд был таким эмоциональным, наверняка он преувеличивал. Он переживёт ещё пару серий «Теории большого взрыва» — пережил же Клайд в детстве все одиннадцать сезонов «Красного гонщика».

 

Они всё же встретились для серьёзного разговора в сквере поздним вечером в воскресенье. По инициативе Твика, как ни странно. Он сам подошёл к нему в школе и сказал, что им надо обсудить «то, что произошло на прошлой неделе». Выглядел он при этом ещё более паршиво, чем раньше. Тот факт, что Крейг был в него влюблён, не означал, что он совершенно ослеп. И болезненную бледность, и синяки под глазами, как у панды, и дрожащие руки не заметить было сложно.

Хотя Картман от него отстал, теперь у него были проблемы посерьёзней. Кайл каким-то образом умудрился натравить на него ПК-директора и убедить, что отношения между ним и Баттерсом совершенно неприемлемы. Жиртрест, потерявший любимую игрушку, мгновенно переключился на школьную администрацию, пытаясь сместить её всю и сразу. А Стотч временно жил у ПК-директора и его жены Сильной женщины. Потрясающе нелепое имя.

Они сидели рядом в неловком молчании: Твик — сжимая обеими руками стакан с кофе, Крейг — закинув ногу на ногу. Оба избегали смотреть друг на друга, и надежда Крейга на то, что не он причина нынешнего состояния друга, таяла на глазах.

— Как ты? — он спросил неловко, не зная, как завязать разговор. Раньше всё было так просто. Слова и темы для разговоров приходили сами собой, даже не приходилось напрягаться.

— Бывало и лучше, — Твик глубоко вдохнул, а затем выдал одной быстрой строкой: — Картман был прав. Как и остальные. Ты хочешь меня трахнуть.

— Чего? — спросил Крейг, несмотря на свой обычный стоицизм, несколько шокированный столь резкой постановкой вопроса.

— Выебать, отодрать, заняться со мной сексом, отжарить, отыметь, засадить, вставить, совершить половой акт, — Твик загибал пальцы на руках, — я не знаю, какое из этих выражений нравится тебе больше, так что извини, — он вновь ядовито улыбнулся.

— Эм…. Craig.exe перестал отвечать. Вы хотите отправить отчёт об ошибке разработчику? 

— А почему же я этого не сделал?

Крейг не хотел на него злиться, но ему всё равно чертовски обидно.

— Просто я прослушал всё несколько раз и пришёл к выводу, что это единственное разумное объяснение. Ты никогда не делаешь то, что тебя напрягает, и если б тебя действительно так возмутило, что я на тебя вешался, ты бы меня послал. Ну, или ты в меня влюблён, что ещё хуже, потому что я не смогу ответить тебе взаимностью. Я не могу в отношения, понимаешь? Это слишком большая ответственность, на это надо слишком много сил, и люди постоянно чего-то от тебя ждут и считают, что имеют право решать за тебя, что и как делать…

— Я в тебя не влюблён, — слова оставили у него во рту горький привкус. Крейг ожидал этого, но менее больно от этого не становилось.

— Точно?

— Точно, — от того, насколько фальшиво звучал голос, хотелось поморщиться. Но Твик то ли не заметил, то ли не хотел замечать, — и ты мне интересен как человек. Просто ты ещё начал привлекать меня в сексуальном плане. В определённый момент. Но это ни меня, ни тебя ни к чему не обязывает, можем просто сделать вид, что ничего не было.

Он знал, что это уже, к сожалению, не вариант. Твик замолк на пару секунд, будто бы размышляя о чём-то. Затем махом допил остатки кофе и отправил стаканчик в урну.

— У тебя кто-то был? В смысле — ты с кем-то спал?

— Нет, — Крейгу до Твика не нравился практически никто, ну не настолько, чтобы так заморачиваться. Он целовался, когда был в летнем лагере, с мальчиком по имени Томас с синдромом Туретта, но на этом опыт в области отношений заканчивался.

— То есть ты чистый, да? Без СПИДа и всего такого? — в глазах Твика отблески той самой жажды, что он видел той ночью. И это должно льстить Крейгу, но мысль о том, что он смотрел на всех, с кем спал, теми же голодными глазами, сводила с ума.

— Да, — он состоял в баскетбольной команде: его взяли туда только из-за роста и перед соревнованиями заставляли сдавать кучу анализов. — К чему ты клонишь?

— А я думал, из нас двоих умный ты, — Твик нервно рассмеялся и взъерошил свои волосы, — тебе нравится моё тело, мне нравится твоё, и когда я трахаюсь с кем-то, то забываю о своих кошмарах и даже высыпаюсь. К тому ж у меня есть опыт, которого у тебя нет, так что когда ты встретишь того, с кем хочешь встречаться, то будешь знать, что делать.

Он уже встретил того, с кем хотел встречаться. Только вот этому человеку это нахрен не надо.

— И если я не соглашусь? Продожишь спать со всякими мудаками старше себя?

— Да. Скорее всего. Лучше, чем спиваться или резаться. Даже лучше, чем курить сигареты, — от секса рака лёгких не бывает, — он явно намекнул на его вредную привычку. За ту неделю он выкурил целую пачку сигарет. — И не то чтобы я был против… просто мне гораздо легче, когда я пьян. Будто бы это не я, понимаешь?

Крейг должен был отказаться. Он знал, что это неправильно, что так быть не должно, но он не хотел, чтобы Твик был… таким вот. Как той ночью. И как бы эгоистично это ни звучало, он желал, чтобы тот — хоть немного — ненадолго был его, Крейга. Может быть, так действительно будет лучше. Может, хоть какое-то подобие отношений всё же лучше, чем полное их отсутствие. И невольно, будто бы зачарованный, он согласился.

— Только ты будешь трезвым. Я не хочу спать с человеком, который «будто бы не ты». И не у меня дома, и…

Он не успел договорить. Твик поцеловал его жадно, словно бы ждал этого всю жизнь, будто хотел этого так же сильно, как и Крейг, будто ему на самом деле не всё равно. И он ответил, неловко и скованно поначалу, но затем, постепенно наращивая темп, зубами задевал чужие потрескавшиеся губы, чувствуя лёгкий привкус крови.

А сердце его впервые в жизни скакало, словно сумасшедшее.

 

Они договорились встретиться в среду, когда матери Твика не было дома, и Крейг еле-еле дожил до этого дня, буквально-таки с ума сходя от предвкушения. Он сбрил волосы на теле, которые можно было сбрить, — не хотел, чтоб Твику было противно. Пытался смотреть гей-порно, чтобы хоть как-то сбить напряжение, но ролики со звучными названиями «горячего твинка ебут во все щели» и «блондинистая шалава будет наказана» не вдохновили. А вот от воспоминаний о той ночи, о том, как Твик сидел, ёрзая у него на коленях, и как целовал в парке, чуть прикрыв глаза, вставал мгновенно.

Зайдя к нему домой, он еле успел снять ботинки и куртку, прежде чем Твик без каких-либо церемоний хватанул его за ворот майки и прошипел:

— Наверх. За мной.

В горле моментально пересохло. Похоже, ему нравилось, когда приказывали. Вот же блять. На Твике была лишь слишком большая для него серая майка и довольно короткие шорты, обнажавшие худые, покрытые синяками и царапинами ноги со светлыми еле заметными волосками. Крейг был влюблён в эти чёртовы ноги, пялился на них во время физкультуры, иногда выпадая из реальности. И, идя за ним наверх, очарованный, он не мог поверить, что скоро это тело, снившееся ему по ночам, тело, которому он хотел поклоняться, будет в полном его распоряжении. Пусть и ненадолго.

— Садись.

Он краем глаза заметил хаос в комнате Твика. Видно было, что он пытался убраться, но на столе так и остались вперемешку учебники и тетради, а шкаф еле закрывался. Но честно? Крейгу было наплевать. Потому что в этот самый момент Твик мягко толкнул его на кровать, а затем лёг сверху, впиваясь в его губы с той же страстью, как и в прошлый раз. И Крейг пытался ответить, показать, как сильно этого ждал.

— Ну и чего же ты хочешь? — голос Твика звучал несколько ниже.

— Тебя, — всегда.

— Да нет же, глупый. Можешь трахнуть меня в задницу, я могу тебе отсосать или наоборот, хотя не думаю, что ты захочешь это в первый раз. Я был пару раз сверху, но… — Если Крейг услышит ещё что-нибудь о том, с кем, как и когда Твик спал, он прямо сейчас встанет и уйдёт.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты заткнулся. Вставай на колени и соси, — он всегда чувствовал уверенность, когда вёл себя как самовлюблённый мудак. Твику хотелось быть использованным? Пожалуйста. Если у Крейга что-то и получалось в жизни, так это заставлять людей чувствовать себя ничтожествами.

— Грубо, — он улыбнулся, одним движением стащил с себя майку и шорты, под которыми было лишь голое тело. Его член был… милым? Крейг никогда не думал, что подобным образом можно описать чей-то член, но Твику это подходило.

— Я не ношу трусы, но если объясню почему, ты мне всё равно не поверишь.

Прежде чем Крейг успел расстегнуть ремень, чужая горячая рука схватила его за запястье.

— Я сам, — он потянул вниз джинсы вместе с бельём, до колен. Наконец-то, блять, господи. Контраст между тем, как Твик стоял на коленях, полностью голый, перед ним, одетым, возбуждал ещё сильнее.

— А презервативы? — Крейг помнил, как сильно Твик нервничал по поводу предохранения, ну то есть он не особо хотел их надевать — говорили, что не очень-то это приятно.

— С тобой можно и без них, — Твик взял его член в руку и произнёс то ли с завистью, то ли с восхищением: — Ничего ты себе отрастил, конечно.

Крейг не успел саркастически его поблагодарить. В следующую же секунду Твик заглотил его член до середины, и все слова исчезли — остались лишь стоны, вздохи и выдохи в такт движениям чужой головы. Он лишь слабо толкался навстречу, понимая, что Твику может быть неудобно, не желая сделать ему больно. Да и ладонь, двигающаяся у основания члена, ограничивала подвижность. В какой-то момент Крейг схватил Твика за золотистые волосы, к которым так долго хотел прикоснуться, и тот — странное дело — застонал сам, и эти стоны резонировали совершенно головокружительными вибрациями. Иногда Твик с громким влажным звуком выпускал член изо рта и дразнил головку языком.

Вскоре оба сбились с ритма: Твик начал дрочить себе свободной рукой, а Крейг лишь стонал его имя вперемешку с ругательствами, глядя на то, как тот ему отсасывал, чувствуя влажное жадное тепло вокруг члена.

Но дело даже не в этом — Твик со слюной, капающей с подбородка, с раскрасневшимися щеками совершенно не имел права выглядеть так красиво. Он сосал с таким энтузиазмом, с таким удовольствием, будто бы мечтал этим заниматься всю жизнь — такого Крейг не видел ни у одного актёра и очень жалел, что не мог оставить фотографию на память.

И засмотревшись, затерявшись в собственных ощущениях, он не успел предупредить Твика о том, что собирался кончить. И кончил. Прямо на лицо.

Розовый язык вновь скользнул по губам, слизывая оставшиеся на них капли спермы.

— Извини, — сказал Крейг, пытаясь отдышаться и прийти в себя.

— Ничего. Всегда хотел, чтобы мне кончили на лицо. Но никогда не трахался без презервативов, — Твик провёл по щеке большим пальцем, убирая остатки; его плоский живот тоже заляпан белой жидкостью, — но ты лучше предупреждай в следующий раз, ладно?

А Крейгу, как чёртовому зануде, хотелось взять салфетку и прекратить уже этот блядский театр одного актёра. Потому что всё, о чём он мог думать, несмотря на послеоргазменную эйфорию, — это о том, со сколькими людьми до него Твик вытворял подобное. На скольких смотрел этим блядским наигранным взглядом из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Скольким обещал следующий раз. О том, что всё это не по-настоящему.


	11. Act II. Poor, Unfortunate Things

Они встретились у ворот дома Токена спустя несколько недель. Совершенно дурных недель, в течение которых они вели себя как незнакомцы, пересекаясь в коридорах школы, и практически не отлипали друг от друга, оказываясь наедине. Все обо всём знали, но вежливо делали вид, что ничего не происходит. Друзья Такера устали спрашивать, встречаются они или нет, потому что в ответ слышали лишь одно и то же монотонное «я не знаю».

Это неведение сводило его с ума. Не безумные эксперименты доктора Мефесто, не явление в их славный (отвратный) городок отродья Сатаны и не путешествие в Перу. А Твик со своими загонами, стоящий у ограды в тонком пальто, трясущийся то ли от нервов, то ли от холода. Из-за него Крейг будто бы потерял всякий контроль над собственной жизнью.

И он бы, может, и хотел возненавидеть его за это, но не мог. Он не знал, на что рассчитывал, продолжая играть эту странную пьесу с неизвестным ему сценарием. Может, он постепенно приучит Твика к себе, приручит, словно дикое животное, и тот постепенно научится ему доверять? Ему бы хотелось в это верить, но Крейг всегда отличался пессимистичным взглядом на окружающий мир. И понимал, что либо Твика из-за чего-то переклинит и он от напряжения и недосказанности придумает что-то новое, либо Крейг не выдержит, потому что его не устраивала эта дурацкая половинчатость, когда нет никаких прав и ожиданий — лишь куча ограничений.

И, вместо того чтобы подойти ближе, он замер в полуметре от него и спросил грубее, чем хотелось бы:

— Чего не заходишь? — Он не здоровался — виделись сегодня уже.

Твик лишь пожал плечами:

— Охранник не пускает. Говорит, что не знает меня, так что я решил стоять здесь и ждать, — Крейг честно не понимал, зачем родители Токена держали на работе этого некомпетентного человека с синдромом вахтёра.

— Чего именно? У моря погоды? — Он спросил агрессивнее, чем позволяла ситуация.

Твик лишь пожал плечами, виновато разглядывая носки своих грязных ботинок. И не сказать, что эта няша-стесняша три дня назад расцарапала его спину в кровь.

— Пошли, — сказал он так, будто решил хоть что-то в их странных отношениях.

Крейга жирдяй охранник пустил уже без проблем, выучив его физиономию за десять лет. На самом деле была сотня способов проникнуть на территорию, окружающую особняк Токена; Крейг одно время выискивал их из интереса, просто чтобы не проходить этот дурацкий пропускной пункт. Но Твик, который оказался здесь первый раз в жизни, естественно, об этом не знал.

Так уж вышло, что им задали совместный проект. Записываясь на историю искусств, большинство (в которое входил Крейг) ожидало, что у них появится урок, на котором можно спокойно заниматься своими делами. Но ведущая этот предмет женщина была упорна в своём желании вдолбить им в головы культурные ценности. Тесты каждый урок, а вот теперь ещё и проект, зачем-то обязательно на пять человек. Распределяла она сама, и если с Клайдом, Токеном и Джимми Крейг работал довольно часто и примерно знал, чего ожидать, то понятия не имел, что в итоге выйдет с Твиком. Он даже не ожидал, что тот придёт, но не знал, рад этому или нет. Когда он был влюблён в Твика, ни на что не надеясь, было не лучше, но… проще? Спокойней — вот.

Токен встретил их у дверей — воплощение гостеприимности, если не знать, что со знакомыми он вёл себя гораздо более расслабленно. Твику это, правда, не помогло: бедняга выглядел так, будто вот-вот развернётся и сбежит отсюда куда глаза глядят. И Крейг хотел взять его за руку, попытаться успокоить, придать уверенности в себе, но вовремя остановился. «Вы не встречаетесь, чувак, — напомнил он себе, — что бы между вами ни происходило, это не по любви».

Но, тем не менее, Твик не сбежал — даже поинтересовался громким шёпотом у Токена «есть ли у них в доме прислуга», и «не страшно ли ему жить в таком шикарном доме, это ведь настоящая приманка для грабителей», и прочее в своём параноидальном духе. Токен, за долгие годы дружбы с Клайдом и Джимми привыкший и к более странным вопросам, отвечал корректно и не особо смешно отшучивался. Ну а Крейг решил не лезть — пусть люди привыкнут друг к другу.

В подвале уже сидели Клайд и Джимми. Донован как обычно занимался своим любимым делом. Жрал. Потом он, как баба, будет ныть о том, что он жирный и что его выгонят из футбольной команды. Хотя непонятно, чего он так переживал, — их футбольная команда полный отстой, туда бы даже Тимми играть взяли. Сам Крейг к спорту, особенно к командным его видам, любви не проявлял, за что отец вроде как шутя, но на самом деле всерьёз называл его ботаником.

— Привет, чувак, — поздоровался друг, чавкая, — о, Твик, — его интонация мгновенно сменилась с дружелюбной на настороженно-враждебную.

— Донован, — Твик тоже явно был ему не рад.

Крейг точно помнил тот период, когда Клайд начал ненавидеть всю компашку Стэна. Забавно: он всё ещё называл их так, хотя от компании, по сути, ничего не осталось. Это произошло, когда маман Картмана замутила с Донованом-старшим, чуть ли не до свадьбы дошло. И Клайд рыдал на плечах у всех своих друзей попеременно и иногда на груди у Бебе, приговаривая, что не хочет становиться братом Картмана. А потом мисс Картман, будучи главной шалавой города, естественно, изменила отцу Клайда то ли с тремя людьми одновременно, то ли последовательно. Значение имело лишь то, что с тех пор Клайд пассивно-агрессивно наезжал на всё, связанное с Эриком Картманом, а перестраивался его приятель сложно.

— Д-д-джимми! — Все присутствующие обернулись в его сторону.

— Я знаю, как тебя зовут. Мы десять лет вместе учимся! — Твик выкрикнул, не выдержав напряжения.

— … Эт-т-т-т-т-то была шутка ч-ч-ч-ч-чел.

— Ох. Извини? — За что он извинялся? Джимми сам иногда свои шутки не понимал.

— Так о чём мы будем делать проект? — Токен решил на правах хозяина дома и дипломата всея группы направить их в нужное русло. — И да, кстати, Твик, хочешь кофе?

Он всегда умел задавать правильные вопросы.

 

— Нет, Джимми, мы не будем делать презентацию о «Бруклине 9-9», — в который раз уже повторял Токен голосом смертельно заёбанного отца непослушного семейства.

— П-п-почему? Хор-р-р-роший же с-с-с-сериал.

— Я сомневаюсь, что его можно отнести к мировому культурному наследию.

— А…

— Нет, мемы к нему тоже не относятся, Клайд.

— Но я же ещё ничего не сказал! — Донован откровенно дурачился.

— Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.

Крейг с Твиком сидели молча — рядышком. Тот приговаривал уже вторую кружку кофе, что для него, в общем-то, не рекорд. А Такер просто не шарил в искусстве, нагло скатывая ответы на тест из сети, по-прежнему не отличая Моне от Мане, а римлян — от греков. Твик же вроде как разбирался, судя по его ответам на уроке — иногда невпопад, когда спрашивали даже не его, а кого-то другого, — но всё равно затихарился.

— Но «Бруклин» действительно хорошее шоу, — Крейгу всегда нравилось легонько действовать Токену на нервы.

— Ты это сейчас серьёзно? — до яростного психоза Брофловски ему, конечно, далеко, но всё равно сойдёт. Как говорится, если хуёво тебе, то сделай так, чтобы другим стало ещё хуже. Тем более, в отличие от Кайла, Токен злился не по-настоящему.

— Когда это я бываю несерьёзен? — Крейг растянул губы в небольшой насмешливой ухмылке.

Токен закатил глаза и уже явно приготовился начать возмущённо отчитывать всех присутствующих по поводу того, что надо относиться к учёбе ответственнее — им через год поступать в университеты. Да, это история искусств, но каким бы бесполезным им ни казался урок, всё равно надо выложиться по максимуму… бла-бла-бла. Можно подумать, кому-то будет дело, «B» у него за факультатив или «A». Не все собирались поступать в «Лигу Плюща». Точнее, не так: остальные реально оценивали свои шансы и понимали, что не поступят, а если и поступят, то потом никогда не расплатятся. И только родители Токена из мальчика, живущего в Южном Парке, хотели сделать следующего Обаму — не меньше.

— Тиффани, — Твик внезапно решил вмешаться, — витражи. Классика модерна. Можем про них сделать. Ну, если никто не возражает, конечно.

— О, я смотрел фильм! Он милый, — они смотрели его вместе, и Клайд рыдал на сценах, которые казались ему особо драматичными. Крейгу же картина показалась несколько нереалистичной: если смотреть фильмы о любви, его выбор пал бы на нечто менее заезженное и более логичное — «Вечное сияние чистого разума», «Самоубийцы: История любви», «Тот, кто любил Ингве».

— Ни хрена он не милый! АРГХ! — в этот момент Твик был похож на кошку, которой отдавили хвост. — Во-первых, книга лучше, и на самом деле это даже не история о любви. Это история о запутавшемся, потерянном человеке. Да, она с тринадцати лет вынуждена была спать с мужиками в два раза старше себя. У неё не было нормального школьного образования, она толком не знала своих родителей и была настолько морально сломленным человеком, что не могла привязаться к другим людям даже платонически! А фильм — это так, очередная история любви, которая способна преодолеть все препятствия и изменить человека полностью. Мне кажется, все его любят лишь потому, что его принято любить.

Почему-то его слова ощущались как личный упрёк.

— Но людям нравятся истории с хорошим концом! — возмутился Клайд.

— О да, миллионы мух не могут ошибаться. Некоторые истории не должны заканчиваться хорошо, особенно — если для этого «хорошо» нет никаких предпосылок, — Твик смотрел на Клайда так сердито, будто тот лично виноват в неправильной, по его мнению, адаптации книги.

И хотя обычно Крейг с удовольствием бы посмотрел на разворачивающуюся драму, почему-то его не вдохновляла перспектива ссоры между его лучшим другом и… он даже не знал, как называть Твика. Любовник, возлюбленный, предмет воздыхания, человек, с которым его, по сути, кроме секса, ничего больше и не связывало… И чтобы прекратить этот разговор, от которого ему почему-то становилось невыносимо хуёво, Такер положил руку Твику на плечо и сказал самым спокойным тоном:

— Так, давайте вы оба успокоитесь, и мы вернёмся к этому сраному проекту. Чем быстрее мы его сделаем, тем скорее займёмся чем-то важным… Только я не понял: в фильме же была ювелирка, да? А ты вначале говорил про витражи.

Токен и Твик оба очень надменно и возмущённо вздохнули.

— Это разные люди, Крейг. Тиффани-старший основал ювелирную фирму, а его сын создавал витражи.

Ну и откуда он должен был это знать?

 

Ночью, после того как Крейг узнал намного больше о Луисе Тиффани, чем хотел, задолбанный социальным взаимодействием Твик склонил голову и попросил: «Пошли ко мне», что означало: «Я хочу, чтобы ты оттрахал меня так, чтобы я забыл собственное имя». Секс уже даже не приносил Такеру особого удовольствия, потому что Твику обязательно надо было подчеркнуть, насколько это ничего для него не значило. Он забылся глубоким сном без сновидений, только чтобы проснуться от чужого вскрика.

Твик смотрел на него большими светлыми глазами. Он выглядел таким испуганным, что захотелось сразу же прижать его к себе, успокоить. Но он сам бросился Крейгу на шею, вцепился так, будто для него это жизненно важно.

— Как хорошо, что ты здесь, — прошептал он, — я ненавижу просыпаться в одиночестве, знаешь, когда кажется, что больше ничего нет, и меня нет, и одна сплошная пустота, и лишь луна смотрит с неба и смеётся, смеётся, смеётся… Но ты… ты такой настоящий, а я будто бы где-то застрял, будто бы от меня оторвали кусок, и с тех пор я не здесь и не там, живу и не живу одновременно.

Крейг честно пытался его успокоить, осторожно гладя спину, говоря ему, что всё будет хорошо, что бояться ему нечего, а луна всего лишь астрономическое тело и не может испытывать никаких эмоций. И потом уже, когда Твик прекратил мелко вздрагивать и отстранился, явно пристыженный собственным нервным срывом, он задал вопрос, который неделями не давал ему покоя. Он давно заметил, что у Твика некоторые проблемы со сном.

— Так что тебе снится? — спросил Крейг, имея в виду: я хочу знать, почему именно ты кричишь во сне, почему ты выглядишь таким испуганным, после того как просыпаешься, почему ворочаешься, как бешеный…

— Ты не хочешь этого знать, — отпирался Твик.

— Хочу, расскажи, — и добавил предательское: — Пожалуйста.

Ему редко приходилось просить — все его просьбы больше напоминали требования. И в голове зазвучало назойливое: «Он превратил тебя в тряпку, Такер. Шли его на хрен с его загонами, пока не свихнулся». Но усилием воли он заставил себя не думать об этом.

— Я… — Твик отстранился, — разное. Но в последнее время одно и то же. Армия зомби, которая бродит по городу, лошадь из костей, дома, которые на глазах рассыпаются на части, и люди, покрытые гнилью. Гигант, который пожирает всё вокруг себя, заслоняя собой солнце, толпа в бешенстве, пытающаяся разорвать друг друга на части… А потом всё сгорает, — Твик замолчал и отвёл взгляд в сторону, — наверное, не стоило мне читать «Старшую Эдду». Богатое воображение, знаешь?

Крейг не ответил. Он смотрел на Твика, пытаясь запомнить этот странный искренний момент. В последнее время их становилось всё меньше и меньше. Сегодня снова полнолуние. Прямо как в ту ночь, когда Крейг первый раз его заметил. И несмотря на то, что они сидели рядом, обнажённые, в одной кровати, нельзя было сказать, что они стали друг другу ближе. Лунный свет Твику к лицу — ещё больше подчёркивал некую нереальность происходящего, вертикальными полосками расчерчивая чужие запястья. Крейг не сразу заметил тонкие вертикальные линии на коже. Слишком правильные, чтобы быть полученными случайно.

Такер хотел бы удивиться, но уже слишком хорошо знал Твика. Знал, как тот любил, когда его запястья сжимали сильнее, чем нужно, когда его тянули за волосы, называя, пусть и безэмоционально, блядью и шалавой, как настойчиво требовал «сильнее», «быстрее», «жёстче», как покорно подставлял шею под укусы. С болью у Твика явно более тесные отношения, чем с Крейгом. Что-то Такеру было делать легче, что-то — сложнее, и его не покидало ощущение, что он потакал Твику. Но лучше Такер, чем кто-то другой? Верно?

Когда Твик заметил, что Крейг разглядывал его запястья, то взглянул на него этим испуганным, затравленным взглядом, прямо как тогда, вначале, когда боялся, что в любой момент может сделать что-то не то.

— Почему? — он и сам удивился, насколько равнодушно звучал его голос. Насколько устало.

— Я… я так больше не делаю, — он не выносил, когда Твик смотрел на него так. Совершенно беззащитно, беспомощно.

Крейг не ответил — лишь взял его запястье и притянул к себе, чтобы разглядеть поближе. Шрамы действительно были старыми, почти выцветшими. Он поцеловал его в том месте, где их было особенно много. Крейг не мог бы выразить своими неуклюжими, простыми словами всё, что чувствовал в этот момент. Но у него были действия и жесты — они никогда не подводили.

И, видя, как Твик постепенно успокаивался, Такеру стало казаться, что хотя бы в этот раз он смог угадать правила их странной игры. Жаль, что это не спасало его от мыслей о том, как все его секреты вырвутся на волю, не выдержав напряжения, калеча всех вокруг. Как там сегодня было сказано? «Некоторые истории не должны заканчиваться хорошо».

Но каким бы прагматиком ни был Крейг, он всё равно не мог не надеяться. И это глупое большое чувство держало его на привязи вопреки всем обстоятельствам, логике и здравому смыслу. Если подумать, то в жизни не бывает счастливых и несчастливых концовок — все сказки на самом деле заканчиваются смертью, пусть даже персонажи и жили долго и счастливо (по меркам Средневековья). Так стоило ли грызть себя, думая о том, что будет, когда всё может измениться ещё тысячу раз?

Как и обычно, Крейг выбрал ответ «нет».


	12. Act II This too shall pass

День после сдачи зимних экзаменов их компания провела в торговом центре, единственном на весь Южный Парк. Клайд пытался вытащить для Стивенс игрушку из автомата, пока Джимми угорал над его жалкими попытками, а Твик старался воззвать к гласу разума и объяснить, что в них никто и никогда не выигрывал. Токен, Хейди и Крейг сидели в фудкорте и трепались об экзаменах, потом, правда, перескочив на последний сезон «Чёрного зеркала».

В их компашку Твик влился почти что незаметно. Возможно, всё дело было в том, что он прикормил Клайда капкейками из «Твик Брос», или в том, что у Токена наконец-то появился кто-то, кто разбирается во всех этих инди/джаз/построк группах с названиями, звучащими как предложения, а может быть, в том, что Хейди была рада поддержать любого, пострадавшего от «ужасного, абьюзивного, токсичного поведения Эрика Картмана», ну или же просто в Джимми, которому нравились все, кто смеётся над его шутками.

Так или иначе, Твик больше не был только его, Крейга. И с одной стороны, он был рад — тому явно шёл на пользу контакт с адекватными друзьями и знакомыми, помимо Бебе Стивенс (Кенни адекватным назвать сложно). А с другой… с другой — Крейга всё больше терзало ощущение, что их связывает только секс, и в последнее время он начал невольно избегать общения с Твиком.

Он не знал, как сказать ему правду и не потерять его полностью, но и выносить эти странные, недосказанные отношения больше не мог.

— Такер, Такер, приём, — голос Токена заставил его отвернуться от созерцания сцены у автомата.

— Чего тебе? — он и не заметил, как выпал из реальности.

— К нам Брофловски идёт. И с ним какой-то чувак… странный.

Назвав его странным, Токен не преувеличивал. Более — он ему даже немного польстил. Парень, идущий рядом с Кайлом, выглядел как самый настоящий чмошник. Вроде бы ничего особенного в нём не было: одет в чёрное, прямо как и готы, только не демонстративно, а повседневно. Но было в нём что-то невыносимо раздражающее. А Крейгу так хотелось просто спокойно посидеть без каких-либо драм и приключений. Заметивший, что его увидели, Брофловски поднял руку в приветственном жесте, и Крейг без особого энтузиазма помахал в ответ. Тот факт, что они прекратили постоянно сраться, не означал, что они стали друзьями.

— Поговорить надо, — он не ожидал, что Кайл обратится именно к нему: после того как тот вновь начал портить нервы Картману, они почти не пересекались, — наедине.

Вставая со своего места, Крейг уже заранее чувствовал ощущение надвигающегося пиздеца. Прямо как в детстве, когда у него выпросили сто долларов на создание группы перуанских флейтистов.

— Чего вам? — они отошли туда, где их сложно было услышать, — к одному из заброшенных бутиков, откуда хозяин так и не стал вывозить манекены, и те так и остались лежать сваленными друг на друге, словно гора трупов.

— В общем… Такер, скажи, ты бы хотел… переделать Твика. Чтобы он был более нормальным?

Сначала он не понял сути вопроса, а потом несколько охренел. Крейг всегда отличался серой моралью, однако, несмотря на это, была одна вещь, которую он свято уважал. А именно — чужая свобода воли. Ты можешь творить любую херню, пока это не ограничивает других людей, и то, что сейчас сказал Кайл, само по себе звучало настолько неправильно, что ему захотелось как можно скорее съебаться.

— Нет. Зачем? — он правда не понимал: если тебя кто-то не устраивает, то не общайся с ним. Твик же ему нравился, несмотря на все его загоны (или же благодаря этим загонам).

— Ну, вот… бывает так, что человек в целом хороший, замечательный, но с ним что-то не то. Какой-то невыносимый недостаток, который всё портит, и когда вы были детьми, то всё вроде как было ничего, а потом выросли — и всё хорошее, что было между вами, превратилось в полный пиздец, но что, если бы можно было просто… убрать те черты, которые всё разрушают?

У Крейга возникло странное ощущение, что Кайл сейчас говорил вовсе не о Твике.

— Нет, это значит, что этот человек нахуй тебе не нужен. Ты со мной о Марше потрепаться пришёл или что? — потому что о ком именно говорил Брофловски, понял бы даже слепой, глухой и парализованный.

Физиономия Кайла покрылась алыми пятнами — то ли от злости, то ли от смущения.

— Я тебе помочь хочу, кретин. Что ты будешь делать, когда он выпилится, а?

И вот тут уже настала очередь Крейга злиться. Потому что Брофловски надавил на больное, на то, что он ни с кем из знакомых более не обсуждал и не хотел обсуждать. Кроме того, Крейга терзало смутное подозрение: что бы ему ни предложили Кайл и тот странный молчавший парень в чёрном, это всё равно выйдет ему боком.

— Я мог бы заставить его тебя полюбить, Крейг Такер. Сделать его послушным. Смирным. Тихим. Нормальным. — Голос у этого обмудка необычайно глубокий, он был бы завораживающим, если бы не внезапный приступ головной боли, от которого Крейг чуть ли не зашипел. И откуда он знает его имя? Так, всё это определённо пахнет теми делами, к которым Крейг не хотел иметь отношения.

— Так, идите-ка вы и ищите кого-нибудь другого, ладно?

— Но, Крейг, — он не привык видеть такого выражения отчаянной мольбы на самодовольном и всезнающем лице Кайла, отчего ощущение неправильности происходящего стало сильнее. Будь на месте Крейга другой, более неравнодушный, любопытный или же просто активный человек, он непременно начал бы задавать вопросы. Но Крейг всё же был Крейгом и твёрдо помнил: если что-то выглядит подозрительно или опасно, то держись от этой херни подальше. Поэтому он ответил:

— Ладно, с первого раза не понял, попробую ещё раз. Иди-те на-хер.

Незнакомец нахмурился:

— Ты ещё пожалеешь.

— Я пожалею, если сейчас под вас прогнусь. А ты меня вообще бесишь, кретин самовлюблённый. Надеюсь, ничего у вас не выйдет, — Такер развернулся к ним спиной, не слушая ни возмущённых выкриков Кайла, ни ворчливых угроз того странного чувака. Где-то он уже его видел…

Его друзья всё ещё сидели на своих местах и, судя по жадному виду, с которым они разглядывали Крейга, жаждали подробностей:

— Ну, как он там? — по жалостливой интонации Хейди и взгляду, которым она изучала Кайла, сразу стало всё понятно.

— Тёрнер, не вздумай. Ты же разумный человек. Зачем тебе гей, который влюблён в другого парня?

— Кайл не гей. Он биромантичный демисексуал, он мне сам сказал, — протянула она мечтательно. Ну да, точно, опять прониклась чужой тяжёлой судьбой и решила пригреть страдальца на своей пышной груди. Что по этому поводу думает страдалец, ей, естественно, пофиг.

— Ну и что это значит? — морфемы знакомые, но значение этого словосочетания для него всё равно малопонятно.

— Это значит, что ему нравятся и парни, и девушки, но для испытания полового влечения ему нужна сильная эмоциональная связь.

— Охуительно. Но попробуй для разнообразия выходить с Тамблера и общаться с реальными людьми.

В отместку Тёрнер со всей силы лягнула его по ноге, да так, что Такер еле сдержал вопль. Блэк же выглядел каким-то необычайно задумчивым, и их обмен мнениями проигнорировал — лишь спросил, глядя вслед уходящей странной парочке:

— А это с ним не тот псих, считавший себя сыном сатаны, был?

В ответ Крейг лишь пожал плечами:

— Мне похуй, — в конце концов, если Брофловски ищет приключений на свою восхитительную задницу, это совершенно не его дело.

Откуда-то издали раздался громкий вопль: Клайд стоял и радостно размахивал длинной, покрытой термоядерно-зелёного цвета пайетками змеёй, а находящийся рядом Твик возмущённо отчитывал его, пытаясь втолковать, что на деньги, спущенные в игровом автомате, он мог бы купить штук двадцать подобных змей. И в этот момент Крейг остро ощутил, что никогда и ни за что не хотел бы его изменить.

 

Вечером, когда они с Твиком остались наедине — впервые за неделю наполненную стрессом от экзаменов, — тот вёл себя особенно ласково. Целовался так, будто последний раз в жизни, сообщал, бесстыже глядя в глаза: «Я скучал», даже вёл себя не как фантазия из порнофильмов, а естественно, словно живой человек из плоти от крови. Но от этого Крейгу только хуже, потому что он в очередной раз увидел то, что могло бы между ними быть, но чего на самом деле не было. И он не знал, это ли стало последней каплей, или же та дурацкая встреча в торговом центре, или же время, проведённое в состоянии печальной невесомости, или же всё вместе, но, так или иначе, Крейг произнёс самые банальные, затёртые слова из всех возможных в данной ситуации:

— Нам надо поговорить, — даже Крейгу сначала показался чужим этот отстранённый, механический голос.

Твик отстранился практически мгновенно, и ему изо всех сил пришлось убеждать себя, что он не тоскует по теплу на своей груди.

— О чём? Я что-то не так сделал? — Он честно не знал, как и ответить на этот вопрос.

Формально Твик действительно ничего не сделал ему — он не знал, насколько Крейгу невыносимо, когда он хоть как-то упоминал о своих приключениях в Денвере, когда повторял из раза в раз о том, как рад, что их с Крейгом не связывает ничего, кроме секса, когда ему в очередной раз приходилось кивать и соглашаться, хотя думал он совсем другое. Но злость и обида от ощущения того, что его используют, так долго копилась у него в сердце, что сейчас он уже не знал, где заканчивались они и начиналась реальная вина. К тому же в чём-то виноват, безусловно, был он сам.

— Просто… я так больше не могу, понимаешь? — противоречивые эмоции захлёстывали его с головой. Как быть, если кого-то невыносимо любишь, но при этом ненавидишь за это проклятое, скрытое равнодушие?

— Я тебе надоел, — голос Твика звучал практически грустно. Можно было даже подумать, что ему в эту минуту настолько же невыносимо, насколько и Крейгу, — этого и следовало ожидать. Я удивлён, что ты смог меня так долго выносить…

— Да, блять, хватит уже. Хватит додумывать за меня, что я чувствую и думаю. Достал! — Обида и злость всё же одержали верх.

— Тогда что? — тихо спросил Твик, явно насторожённый его вспышкой ярости, и будь Крейг не настолько зол, он, наверное, попробовал бы остановиться. Но секреты ведь всегда рано или поздно выходят наружу.

— Я тебя люблю. А ты меня нет. Но я так больше не могу, — как там люди говорят: «Краткость сестра таланта»? Судя по тому, как исказило лицо Твика на драматически-романтическую сцену, Крейгу на ответное признание в любви рассчитывать не приходилось. Играли они всегда не по его сценарию.

— …То есть ты мне врал. Я спрашивал тебя — много раз, — всё ли тебя устраивает, и ты отвечал, что «всё нормально». А теперь внезапно выясняется, что всё это время ты об меня упорно убивался ради хотя бы крошечного шанса на малейшую взаимность с моей стороны, — голос Твика так и пропитан желчью — он говорил громко, чётко, будто их сейчас кто-то снимал.

— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты слишком театрален? — да, только что сказанное задело Крейга, и поэтому он пытался ударить сильнее. Как ребёнок, ввязавшийся в драку, пытающийся дать сдачи, только чтобы получить ещё более сильный удар в ответ.

— Не пытайся перевести тему, Такер, — он уже и забыл, когда Твик последний называл его по имени, — так сколько ты меня уже любишь? — он буквально-таки выплюнул последнее слово, явно не желая его произносить.

И Крейг понял, что не знал, что именно ответить. Во время того разговора на вечеринке, о котором он даже не помнил? Когда они вместе сидели на крыше, жалуясь друг другу на невыносимых друзей и знакомых? Ведь именно в этот момент Твик наконец-то стал не просто недостижимым видением из другого конца класса, а настоящим живым человеком. Когда он, улыбаясь так невыносимо заразительно, сообщил ему, что получил B за свой тест по математике? Когда — уже у Крейга в комнате — разваливался на части, рассказывая о своём потрясающе хреновом детстве? Когда с неизвестно откуда взявшимися в нём упорством и яростью вступился за него перед ПК-директором и Картманом, подарив хоть и слабую, но надежду на взаимность?.. Или же сейчас, когда стало окончательно ясно: они, две пересекающиеся прямые, встретились ровно один раз, но больше им не по пути? Где же проходила та грань между симпатией, влюблённостью и любовью?

— Да не молчи ты! Давай, договаривай, раз уже начал! — ему знакома эта ярость, этот огненный гнев, но он никогда не хотел быть его целью.

— …С самого начала, — у него было подозрение, что любой ответ в данной ситуации окажется ошибочным. Любить Твика — это как играть в шахматы, а потом в середине выяснить, что всё это время вы должны были играть в покер.

— То есть ты врал мне всё это время. Потрясающе, — он нервно дёрнул себя за прядь волос, — а я тебе поверил.

— Все вокруг всё знали. И ты бы знал, если б хотел. Но тебе было гораздо проще не обращать внимания. Ты ведь трус, — три месяца обвинений забродили, настоялись и превратились в ядовитейшее из вин, — не потому, что у тебя тревожное расстройство, а потому что ты насколько боишься доверять людям, что перестал заботиться о них вообще.

— Поразительно, сам Крейг Такер обвиняет меня в равнодушии, почту за честь, — сейчас в Твике не было ничего настоящего — одни лишь актёрские ужимки да искусственные жесты красивого, худого, словно у шарнирной куклы, тела, — расскажешь ещё что-нибудь интересное? Может, и трахаться ты со мной не хотел?

Крейг стиснул зубы. Ему безудержно и невыносимо хотелось на него наорать: он знал, что всё пройдёт плохо, но чтоб настолько…

— Нет.

— Да ты издеваешься! То есть я тебя ещё и насиловал. Что там следующее по списку? Убийство?!

— Ты можешь не перебивать меня своей клоунадой, пожалуйста?! — его обычно спокойный голос сорвался на хриплый крик. — Я, может, и хотел, но не так. Я не хотел выслушивать, кто и как тебя любил и в каких позах, после того как ты на них вешался. И быть одним из этих мудаков я не хотел. Но тебе же насрать — тебя интересует лишь то, чего хочешь ты, верно, Твик?

В ответ он лишь улыбнулся. Холодной, дрожащей, насквозь пропитанной фальшивой вежливостью улыбкой.

— Ну, раз я… АРгх! Так вот, раз я такая тварь, всё время издевавшаяся над несчастным тобой, то какого чёрта ты ещё здесь?

И Крейг задумался. А действительно — зачем? Зачем он всё ещё находился в этой наполненной художественным бардаком комнате, хотя всё уже давным-давно решено. Все были правы. Один он решил идти наперекор всему и в итоге упёрся в стену. Так ему, идиоту, и надо.

Но если б он не попробовал, то жалел бы ещё больше. Но Твику необязательно об этом знать.

— Понятия не имею, — Крейг чувствовал натянутую издевательскую улыбку уже на собственных губах — оба отчаянно пытались сохранить лицо. — Но мне очень жаль, Твик. Мне жаль, что я вообще тебя встретил, мне жаль, что я припёрся на ту чёртову крышу, жаль, что я не послал тебя к чёрту… но больше всего мне жаль, что я тебя полюбил. Лучше бы я так и считал тебя больным на голову сынком наркоторговца, но теперь я знаю, что, помимо этого, ты ещё и самовлюблённая блядь.

Последняя фраза — контрольный в голову. У Крейга всегда хорошо получалось доводить людей одними лишь словами. Одна из причин, по которой он старался поменьше открывать рот. И он понял, что переборщил, потому что Твик не сказал ничего в ответ — только сидел сгорбившись, обняв собственные колени.

И он оделся в полной, тягостной тоскливой тишине. Кое-как натянул одежду, стараясь не смотреть в сторону непривычно неподвижного Твика. Крейг старался не замечать, что глаза предательски щипало от слёз, а сердце буквально-таки выло. Спустился, словно зачарованный, по лестнице, не здороваясь и не прощаясь с миссис Твик, которая привычно наблюдала за белым шумом по телевизору. Крейг был не уверен, что она вообще знала, как его зовут, несмотря на то, что он приходил в этот дом как минимум раз в неделю. И, на прощание громко хлопнув дверью, он оставил за спиной всё, что происходило между ним и Твиком с той самой злосчастной вечеринки.

Уже на обратном пути он сообразил, что оставил там свою шапку. Но возвращаться за ней было поздно.

 

Дома у родителей за ужином как всегда царила привычная Такеровская тишина. Обычно Крейга она успокаивала. Но не сегодня. Сегодня его грызла изнутри куча противоречивых эмоций, цеплялись колючими шипами, да так, что даже дышать невозможно. И он бы, может, и хотел услышать, как там дела у его сестры в школе или как тупые клиенты опять довели его мать до белого каления на работе. Но нет. Согласно семейным традициям Такеров, у них за столом принято помалкивать и смотреть только в собственную тарелку. Так что Крейг остался наедине с собственными виной и злостью, которые в неравной схватке пытались сожрать друг друга.

— Не знал, что у тебя появилась девушка, — или так было, пока его отец внезапно не решил нарушить привычное молчание непонятно откуда взявшимся вопросом.

— У меня её нет. — И парня у него тоже нет, потому что он неудачник.

— А это как объяснишь? — И Крейг осознал, что крупно облажался. Потому что у него на шее так и остались крупные следы от засосов. А впрочем… Какая теперь разница? Не пиздеть же про пылесосы и пчёл.

— Это парень. Я гей, пап.

Рот его отца приобрёл форму практически идеального нуля. Мать закашлялась, явно не ожидая такого события. Сестра повертела головой и, пробормотав что-то между: «Я съёбываю» и «Я сваливаю», сбежала наверх, прежде чем на кухне раздалось громкое и раскатистое «КРЕЙГ!». Следующие полчаса прошли в бессмысленном и беспощадном споре на тему естественности/неестественности гомосексуализма. Отец апеллировал к природе, религии и морали; Крейг — к распространённости его в животном мире, атеизму («Ах, ты ещё и атеист!») и тому, что моральные нормы имеют свойство меняться. Они не пришли ровным счётом ни к чему, а точнее — к сорвавшемуся Крейгу, который в ответ на отцовское:

— Я тебя не так воспитывал!

…Выдал:

— А это не воспитание — это гены. К которым ты не имеешь никакого отношения.

Он знал, что не стоило этого говорить: никто в их семье не любил об этом вспоминать. Но Крейгу было хреново от ощущения того, что его просто не принимали таким, какой он есть: он не любил спортивные передачи, он играл в свои компьютерные игрушки, вместо того чтобы делать что-то руками, он какой-то уж слишком умный. Его «неправильная» ориентация была лишь ещё одним пунктом в списке вещей, которые не соответствовали тому, каким человеком Крейг должен был быть.

Тишина за столом воцарилась оглушительная. Не привычная — успокаивающая, а тяжёлая — вязкая, неприятная. Его отец тяжело вздохнул, встал и вышел за дверь, не забыв предварительно громко ей хлопнуть. И Крейг с матерью остались вдвоём.

— Ну вот это обязательно было? — она нахмурила лоб, не зная, кого ей сейчас утешать: сына или мужа.

— Нет, наверное, то есть не знаю. Я вообще уже ничего не знаю, — он обхватил голову руками, устало закрывая глаза ладонями. — Ни-че-го.

Ножки стула со скрипом прошлись по полу, слышны были шаги матери, её тёплая ладонь легла на его напряжённые плечи:

— Я знала. Вас видели мои знакомые с этим мальчиком… не могу сказать, что я одобряю твой выбор, но… Твоя ориентация меня не напрягает — это твоё личное дело, с кем ты хочешь встречаться, — он не осознавал, что эти слова способны вызвать такое облегчение.

— Между нами уже ничего нет, так что не переживай, — потому что сомнительно, что после сегодняшней катастрофы возможно хоть какое-то продолжение.

— Ох. Мне жаль, — он и не осознавал, как сильно ему были нужны эти объятия, — знаешь, как я всегда говорила? Сейчас всё, может, и паршиво, но…

— …это пройдёт, — Крейг закончил фразу за неё.

— Именно. Отец успокоится, думаю. Но к бабушке тебе лучше с нами не ехать. Поживёшь неделю один, ладно? Если хочешь, можешь позвать ребят, только дом мне не разнесите.

Он не любитель вечеринок, да и сейчас ему как никогда хотелось побыть в одиночестве. Так что с исполнением этого обещания у него проблем не будет. Сейчас всё, что нужно Крейгу, — это время зализать раны и успокоиться.

А вот забыть… забыть у него вряд ли получится.


	13. Act III All the things he said

От Крейга Такера у Твика остались только шапка и тридцать шесть часов аудиозаписей. Он вырезал почти все записи занятий сексом — всегда их удалял, — но сохранял разговоры. Тридцать шесть часов — это невыносимо мало. И его одолевала тоска по другому человеку, по теплу его тела, по зелёным глазам, которые, оказывается, могут быть такими выразительными, по тому, как он рассказывает, почему именно динозавры в «Парке Южного Периода» полный, не соответствующий последним научным данным отстой. 

А теперь Крейга нет. Точнее, он есть, но не рядом, и Твика ломает почти так же, как в детстве, когда он не пил вовремя тот самый кофе из натуральных ингредиентов местного производства. Только вот тогда его ломало физически, а сейчас ему перемалывает душу. Теперь он снова не может спать. Не может жить. Не может существовать. Только слушать снова и снова и понимать, как же он крупно облажался. 

Картман знал, но говорил об этом так криво, в своей извращающей манере, что он, естественно, его не послушал. Кенни явно знал, но, как обычно, ничего не проговаривал прямо: у него был такой странный принцип, дескать, если скажешь кому-то прямо, то тебя всё равно слушать не будут. Все всё знали. Кроме Твика. Потому что он был ёбаным эгоистом, которому было удобно не замечать и брать-брать-брать бесконечно чужую любовь, жрать её столовыми ложками вместо обеда и ужина, пытаясь накормить голодную пустоту в пространстве под грудной клеткой.

Он поступил с Крейгом так же, как поступали с ним. Он взял что-то чистое, хорошее, нормальное — и исковеркал. Но он же предупреждал его, господи! Предупреждал! Что ещё надо было, табличку «не влезай — убьёт»? Он не заставлял его соглашаться. Не просил с собой разговаривать. Твику и без Крейга Такера было… херово ему было без Крейга Такера. 

И за это он его ненавидитненавидитне-на-ви-дит. Но, сидя у себя в комнате, не может прекратить вертеть его дурацкую шапку, словно талисман, который должен защитить его от самого себя, и слушать неприятный низкий голос круглосуточно, впитывая в себя одни и те же слова. 

«Лучше бы я так и считал тебя больным на голову сынком наркоторговца, но теперь я знаю, что, помимо этого, ты ещё и самовлюблённая блядь».

Нет, он не слушает их постоянно — Твик предпочитает другие формы мазохизма, — но заканчивается всё всегда одинаково. Этими словами. Если прислушаться, то можно услышать тихие всхлипы: в конце он постарался обрезать, но часть осталась. 

В его голове всё было логично до того самого момента, как Крейг признался ему в любви. Единственная причина, по которой Такер хорошо к нему относился, — его тело, которое, в общем, нравилось многим. Потому что больше в Твике ничего хорошего не было: ни мозгов, ни денег, ни таланта, ни обаяния — один лишь тяжёлый характер и паршивое прошлое. Такер же не знал, что Твик блядь, на самом деле он довольно старательно скрывал этот факт и до сих пор злился на себя за тот срыв на вечеринке у Бебе. 

Так или иначе, ему казалось, они взаимно использовали друг друга. Да, с Крейгом было спокойней. Да, с ним было безопаснее. Да, после него ему не хотелось содрать с себя заживо кожу, что несколько пугало. И казалось, что происходило столь ожидаемое Твиком: Такер остыл и начал отдаляться. И хотя он и твердил себе, что это логично, что так и должно было быть, ему всё равно было невыносимо хуёво. Потому что он считал его другом, несмотря на всё происходящее. 

А потом выяснилось, что всё это время он не замечал очевидного. И теперь он не мог остановиться и слушал, слушал, слушал, пока телефон не терял заряд в очередной раз. 

Его мать потеряла терпение как раз во время очередного разговора на крыше. Резким движением она с грохотом смела со стола ингредиенты, формы для выпечки и, самое главное, телефон. 

— Сколько можно!? — Она обычно находилась или в состоянии полной апатии, или в дикой ярости на весь окружающий мир. Иногда Твик думает, что понимает, почему отец подсыпал ей транки. После этого ему обычно бывает невыносимо стыдно. — Сколько можно слушать эту дрянь?! До тебя же не дозваться! — Она схватила его за ворот рубашки, и Твик невольно вздрогнул, отстраняясь и ногой наступая на телефон. Почти физической болью в его голове отозвался треск разбитого экрана. 

Кто-то пытался успокоить его мать. Кто-то — подобрать с пола разбитое, разлетевшееся по полу и рассыпанное. А Твик? Твик просто вырвался с силой из её хватки, поднял разбитый и совершенно бесполезный телефон, скинул рабочий фартук, перчатки и повязку на голову, которую носил, чтобы волосы, не дай боже, не упали в еду клиентов. И ушёл. Потому что нахуй всё это дерьмо. На-хуй. 

И он так и шёл, пока не услышал за спиной знакомый цокот красных лаковых сапожек. До сих пор современной науке было неизвестно, как Бебе Стивенс умудрялась носиться на каблуках такой высоты. 

— Ты сумку забыл! Блять, почему твоя мать такая ебанутая?!

— Гены, — Твик не чувствовал ничего. Он слышал об эксперименте, когда собак били током так часто, что они перестали на него реагировать, потому что так было проще его перенести. 

— Ой, да, конечно. А ты в кого тогда такой? — Вопрос Бебе подразумевал, что он вроде как нормальный, что в контексте всего произошедшего даже смешно.

— Я тоже ебанутый, — Твик пожал плечами, — просто я лучше это скрываю. 

В слове «гены» есть что-то магическое и неизбежное. Как заклинание или проклятье, которое обрекает тебя на жизнь, полную тихого, незаметного ужаса, который не замечает никто вокруг, кроме тебя. В глазах Твика между наукой и магией не так уж и много различий: и то, и другое построено на малопонятных словах и невидимых человеку законах. Крейг бы наверняка сказал, что он не прав, что всё сложнее, чем кажется, и… Твою мать. Твою мать.

— Ну, и что ты будешь делать? — Стивенс поправила длинную, светлую, вьющуюся прядь волос. 

«Пойду и с моста сброшусь», — хотелось сказать в ответ Твику, но он знал, что угрожать посторонним да и знакомым суицидом — это некрасиво. К тому же если он всё же решит покончить жизнь самоубийством, то никого предупреждать не будет: просто пойдёт и сделает. 

— Не знаю, — вместо этого ответил он. Домой не хотелось. Кенни уже около недели был мёртв и всё ещё торчал в аду, — завтра же всё равно на работу.

— Твик, радость моя, какая работа? Праздники же! 

Если честно, то он понятия не имел, какое сегодня число, день недели и когда он последний раз спал. Последнее, возможно, должно было его беспокоить. 

— Понятно. 

Прошлое Рождество он встретил на плече у Стэна — у обоих было дикое похмелье. Тогда ещё они не окончательно заебали друг друга своим внутренним адом и хоть и криво, но пытались присматривать друг за другом. 

Как он будет встречать это Рождество, Твик не знал. Его старая жизнь вроде как помахала ему ручкой, и он не особо по ней скучал. Новую он самолично проебал, решив, что Такер жить не может — хочет с ним переспать. Но в любом случае у него оставался он сам, а значит он всегда мог закрыться наверху с едой и не выходить оттуда несколько дней. 

Или пойти к Карен, если Кенни всё же не вернётся к Рождеству.

— Ты в порядке вообще? — по лицу Бебе видно, что она была в курсе. Может, не всего, но части. Он рассказал Такеру все свои секреты, господи, какой стресс.

Твик лишь помотал головой, в руке всё ещё сжимая бесполезный, словно кирпич, телефон. Откуда деньги на ремонт взять? Мать может психануть и зарплату не выдать. Как там было? «В пятнадцать лет человек должен обеспечивать себя сам»?

— Сильно телефон разбил?

— Экран всё, — он мрачно продемонстрировал Бебе телефон, покрытый трещинами. Будь он в другом состоянии, точно бы истерил. 

Сейчас ему смертельно хотелось свернуться в клубок и притвориться, что за последние полгода ничего не изменилось. Что он всё ещё выносил Картмана с его тупыми шутками, смотрел на Стэна, который не просто стремился к саморазрушению, а нёсся к нему на скорости, превышающей световую, находился рядом с Баттерсом, который окончательно превратился в амёбу. Конечно, оставался и Кенни, как постоянная константа в его жизни, но Кенни… Кенни мог и исчезнуть в самый неподходящий момент, вот как сейчас.

И в такие эпизоды Твик оставался один. Но даже в эти моменты у него оставался он сам. А значит… а значит прорвёмся.

— Можешь у меня сегодня переночевать, если хочешь. У твоей la maman нрав тяжёлый, так что лучше подождать, пока она снова впадёт в ступор. 

Он уже думал согласиться, но потом вспомнил кое-что. Очень-очень важное. 

— А как же вечеринка у Токена сегодня вечером?

Вечеринку на Рождество он устраивал каждый год. Точнее — перед Рождеством. Туда обычно были приглашены все, кроме компании Стэна, потому что их появление могло сопровождаться как стихийными бедствиями, так и внезапным вторжением инопланетян.

Твика туда звали первый раз в жизни, но он полагал, что теперь приглашение отозвано. Не очень-то и хотелось, однако даже для такого повернутого на собственной самости человека резкое падение по социальной лестнице нанесло болезненный удар по самолюбию. 

— Да что я там не видела, боже мой. Только вот… я машину у кофейни оставила, — Стивенс отпустила накрученную на палец прядь, — так что придётся нам вернуться в твою родную обитель.

И он пошёл за ней, потому что больше вариантов не было.

Точнее, были, но думать он о них больше не хотел.

У машины их поджидал сюрприз. Карен МакКормик стояла у входа, нервно поглядывая на экран собственного кнопочного телефона. Мышиного цвета косички непослушно торчали из-под краёв чёрной шапки, и, заметив её, Твик испытал странный укол совести. В последнее время он реже начал заходить к ним домой, слишком уж увлечённый новыми знакомствами и, что уж греха таить, Крейгом, мать его, Такером. 

— Ой, хорошо, что вы вернулись! Твик, у тебя же ключи остались? Брат ум… уехал в Денвер, а я свои потеряла. Звонила тебе, звонила, спросила твою маму, а она на меня наорала: сказала, что Кенни уволен — опять. 

— У неё снова кукушка съехала, — Бебе постучала по виску, и Карен слабо хихикнула, прикрывая рот ладонью.

У них были странные отношения. Бебе не жаловала девушек своего возраста, за исключением Венди, и держалась от них на некоторой дистанции, но к Карен относилась немного покровительственно-сестрински. Та же, хотя и была готом и должна была не выносить такую конформистку, как Бебе, доверчиво и по-детски к ней тянулась. 

— Так, это всё-таки моя мать, — он не то чтобы был не согласен — просто, какой бы она ни была, ему всё равно было неприятно, когда о ней так говорили. Об отце он сам с удовольствием мог выдать целую обвинительную тираду, — ну так куда?

В этот момент ему не хотелось принимать больше никаких решений, и он решил переложить ответственность за то, что произойдёт, на крепкие плечи Стивенс. Он уже достаточно натворил глупостей. 

— То есть хочешь сказать, что он оставил тебя одну в вашем клоповнике? — Бебе не знала, что Кенни регулярно помирал, и поэтому считала его «раздолбаем, обречённым на нищебродство». Твик бы с ней, как обычно, поспорил, но несколько дней без сна кого хочешь доведут до полного паралича воли. 

— Вроде того, — Карен пожала плечами, — я самостоятельная. 

— Он нормальный вообще? 

Карен и Твик синхронно переглянулись и пожали плечами. Оба не видели ничего особенного в том, чтобы оставить подростка четырнадцати лет одного на несколько недель. 

— Ладно, чёрт с ним. Заедем за вещами и потом ко мне. Когда Кенни вернётся, я его точно прикончу.

И когда Твик хрипло рассмеялся, то она лишь недоумевающе посмотрела в его сторону, не понимая, в чём соль шутки. 

 

В доме Бебе родители явно были не рады видеть ни Твика с его километровыми синяками под глазами и всклоченными, словно у сумасшедшего учёного, волосами, ни Карен с её слишком густым и слишком мрачным макияжем. Самое забавное, они ведь когда-то неплохо общались с его родителями: он плохо помнил подробности, скорее, сам факт. Так или иначе, сейчас они явно были не рады двум посторонним подросткам, выпадающим из стереотипной реальности нормальной американской семьи. Но они их не выгнали, а наоборот, вежливо улыбались; её мать даже отметила, что давно не видела Твика и то, что он почти не изменился. В кофе ему, впрочем, отказали, любезно налив апельсинового сока.

В средней школе они действительно часто проводили время у неё дома, смотрели аниме, которое большая часть её подружек считала либо отстоем, либо «набором сексистских стереотипов с примерами возмутительной сексуализации женского тела». Иногда к ним присоединялся Кенни, но он обычно либо работал, либо занимался супергероизмом, либо участвовал в очередном безумстве, затеянном Картманом.

В её комнате практически ничего не изменилось. Изображения лошадей. Много изображений лошадей. Кажется, где-то даже мелькнули пони из того самого сериала, который любят странные люди с форчана. Пара плакатов попсовых групп. Куча плюшевых игрушек, среди которых приют себе нашла даже уродливая выигранная Клайдом змея, на которую он так бестолково просрал пятнадцать долларов. На рабочем столе фотографии: команда чирлидеров, Клайд, приподнимающий Бебе в воздух, Твик и Кенни, стоящие за прилавком кофейни, Венди с каким-то плакатом в руках… Он даже не знал, что кто-то до сих пор распечатывает фотографии.

Карен осталась в гостевой, хотя пыталась уйти домой, но тут уже даже Твик объяснил, что тёмным вечером ходить пешком там, где проживали МакКормики, не лучший вариант. Ни она, ни её брат не умели трезво оценивать опасность, потому что неприятности притягивали к себе магнитом. 

А они со Стивенс остались вдвоём. И она, похоже, решила учинить ему самый настоящий допрос. С пристрастием. 

— Ну так что этот говнюк натворил? 

— Говнюк в данном случае не он, а я. И зачем тебе об этом знать? Зачем ты решила пропустить вечеринку у Токена? Я же видел вроде, как тебе звонили. Зачем…

— Потому что ты мой друг, придурок. И тебе явно хуёво и нужна хоть какая-то поддержка, потому что кое-кто съебал из города. Ну, то есть я бы не лезла, но ты же на тень похож. И нет, Такер лишь гордо заявил, что ты мудак: не мне заявил, а Клайду, а он уже рассказал всем остальным. Но больше он ничего не говорил, потому что иначе б об этом уже все знали. Нет, ну то есть Токену, может, что-то и сказал, но я не уверена…

— Я твой друг? — Он был уверен, что после любовного признания Такера его уже ничего не удивит. 

— Ну конечно! А что, нет, что ли? Ну, то есть Венди моя лучшая подруга, и она клёвая, но она слишком повёрнута на политике и доказательстве всем собственной правоты. Жалко, что у них с Кайлом ничего не вышло, они похожи, но если подумать, то они бы нас всех с ума свели. Так вот, когда мы были в четвёртом классе, ты, после того как все свихнулись по поводу моей груди, единственный додумался подойти ко мне и извиниться. Мы всегда вместе болтали на хоре, и ты ни разу не сказал мне, что я слишком много говорю, если я просила тебя о чём-то, то ты всегда мне помогал, и… Это просто приятно — общаться с человеком и понимать, что для него твоя внешность не имеет никакого значения. Я годами пыталась заставить тебя пообщаться хоть с кем-то, кроме твоих драгоценных придурков…

Он всегда полагал, что единственная причина, по которой Бебе проводила с ним время или куда-то звала, — вежливость. Наверное, ему стоило помнить, что вежливость и Бебе — это понятия, противоречащие друг другу. 

— Знаешь, — он вздохнул, — я, похоже, не просто самовлюблённая блядь. Я социально тупая самовлюблённая блядь. 

— Блядь? — Она недоумённо приподняла брови. 

И он рассказал ей о Денвере. О том, как бухой в дрова Стэн проебал кошелёк, и о том, как бармен предложил Твику расплатиться за себя и за друга. Альтернативой был вызов полиции, и, перепуганный и нетрезвый, он согласился. Он не рассказал о том, что спал с тем парнем ещё пару раз после этого, просто чтобы доказать себе, что происходящее было по его воле. Не рассказал, как сильно потом ему хотелось содрать с себя кожу, как сильно он об этом сожалел. О том, что его номер телефона так и остался в списке контактов.

Он рассказал о том, что были после него и третьи, и пятые, и шестые. Не рассказал, что третий всё время сравнивал с девчонкой, и это было блевотно-отвратительно. Что, отсасывая пятому, он чуть не подавился. Что шестой попросил называть его папочкой и что Твик локтем въебал ему по лицу то ли от нервов, то ли от испуга. Были, конечно, и нормальные. Но мало какой нормальный человек будет трахаться с бухим подростком, который даже выглядит младше своего возраста. 

Он не рассказал, как торчал в больнице, сдавая анализы, и как с каждым разом ненавидел себя больше и больше, понимая, что это единственная форма отношений, которая ему доступна. Потому что другой он просто не выдержит. 

Но он рассказал о том, что спал с Крейгом и что свято был уверен: это ничего не значит. Что тот найдёт того, кого полюбит, а Твик вернётся туда, откуда пришёл. И что потом внезапно для него выяснилось, что всё было не так и что он «не только сын наркоторговца, но и самовлюблённая блядь». 

С каждым его словом она становилась всё более задумчивой, отбивала пальцами странный неровный ритм, но в основном помалкивая, разрешая Твику высказаться. В нормальном состоянии он бы говорить об этом не стал, но сейчас ему просто необходимо было получить хоть какой-то взгляд со стороны. 

Первым словом, изданным Бебе, когда он наконец-то окончил свою недоисповедь, стало краткое, но ёмкое:

— Пиздец. Ну вы сложные, конечно.

— Это я и сам знаю. Ты лучше скажи мне: что с этим делать?! Я же ничего не понимаю! И он мне соврал, понимаешь? И врал всё это время, хотя я пытался как раз этого и избежать, я просто… АРГХ! — он устало спрятал лицо в ладонях. Впервые за несколько дней его наконец-то начало клонить в сон. 

Стивенс вздохнула и подсела к нему поближе, а затем положила руку ему на плечо. 

— Твик, я не знаю, что о себе думаешь ты, но вот что о тебе думаю я. Ты славный, смелый и очень упорный. Я знаю огромное количество людей, которые, пережив всю случившуюся с тобой херню, сломались бы, так что то, что у тебя есть некоторые проблемы… это нормально. И то, что ты не хочешь встречаться с Крейгом Такером, это тоже нормально. Он тот ещё заносчивый засранец, который не умеет разговаривать с людьми, а потом на них срывается за то, что они не смогли прочесть его мысли. Поверь, я девушка Клайда, я знаю, о чём говорю. Так вот, если ты не хочешь встречаться с ним поэтому или потому, что он тебе не нравится, — то ты и не обязан. Но если ты не хочешь этого делать, потому что тебе слишком страшно, или потому что ты слишком плохо о себе думаешь, то я бы ещё хорошенько подумала. И мне очень жаль, что с тобой, всё это случилось, правда, но боюсь, что единственное чем я тебе могу помочь - это поддержать. Что бы ты в итоге не выбрал, — Стивенс сделала длинную паузу, явно желая что-то добавить, но не решаясь сказать. 

— Почему всё так сложно, а? — сказал Твик жалобно, схватив в руки ту самую несчастную змею, будто надеясь, что она способна вернуть его в прошлое. Когда всё было относительно просто и понятно, а он не завис в дурацком промежуточном состоянии.

— Взрослеть всегда сложно. Может, поспишь пока хотя бы немного? Ты же с ног валишься. А потом ещё поговорим и подумаем, что с тобой делать, хорошо? — Стивенс похлопала рукой ему по спине. — Пошли, я тебе постелю. 

И он уснул. Первый раз за долгое время. Без сновидений о людях, пытающихся разорвать друг друга на части. О великане, требующем больше куриных крылышек. О том, как медленно, но верно стены домов покрываются плесенью и ржавчиной. О мертвецах, покидающих свои могилы с плотью, свисающей с костей.

Он старался не думать о своих снах. Сны нельзя записать на диктофон. Сны хотят тебя обмануть. Сны хотят залезть тебе под кожу и свести с ума. Сон — твой враг, но он тебе необходим.

Твик проснулся от криков. Внутри дома и снаружи. 

И, выглянув в окно, он видел, что его сон стал реальностью. Всё точно так же, как и обычно: человек в красном швырнул женщину в жёлтом на капот машины, а на него кинулась бабулька с тростью в руках, проткнув ему затылок. Кто-то достал пистолет и выстрелил, промазав, и упал на землю, после того как в него выстрелили в ответ. Пара-тройка машин врезалась друг в друга, и теперь их пассажиры пытались прикончить друг друга всеми подручными средствами.

— Мама, положи нож! Мама! Чёрт возьми, да вы с ума сошли! — Он не ожидал, что, оказывается, умел бегать с такой скоростью. 

Внизу Стивенсы-старшие с совершенно звериными лицами пытались друг друга прикончить. На то, чтобы растащить их по разным комнатам, у Бебе и Твика ушло огромное количество сил, времени и нервов.

— Что происходит, господи?! — вопрос риторический, но она всё равно на него ответила.

— Понятия не имею, но явно ничего хорошего. Твою мать, я так надеялась, что всё это закончилось в средней школе, но нет! Ты не знаешь, что твои дружки могли натворить?

Твик не знал. А вот Карен МакКормик, стоящая в дверном проёме и, судя по всему, только что проснувшаяся, знала:

— Это всего лишь конец света. Кенни о нём говорил.

И Твик ощутил, как под громкие ругательства Бебе у него возникло столь неприятное и знакомое ощущение дежавю.


End file.
